Growing Up
by MysticGirl200
Summary: Katherine and Stefan are both juniors, but they're very different. Katherine is the most popular girl in school and is head cheerleader, while Stefan is just a regular 'everyday' junior, who no one pays much mind to. After a liquor filled party, Katherine ends up pregnant. Who do you think did it (- -)? When will they realize they'll have to grow up sooner or later?
1. The Beginnings

The Beginnings

Katherine

It was late May in Mystic Falls. I don't know why, but I was totally psyched for this month!

First of all, it was the playoffs this week...and it will be our last this season. The girls and I have been practising hard this season, to help cheer off our schools team...the Timberwolves! And if we win (and we always do!), we'll throw a victory party at my house as planned. Luckily, my parents are out of town for the weekend at a 'business convention', since my Dad's a doctor and my Mom's a real estate agent.

Leaving me to take care of my younger twin sister, Elena, and my 'sometimes annoying' little brother, Jeremy. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Ooh lucky me! (Sarcasm!)

Anyway, now is NOT the time to be thinking about how sucky my life is now, it's time to focus on my team and my cheers! After driving off to school, ditching my twin the entire day, I soon made it to gym class in time. Ready for my cheers! There I saw my squad.

Rebekah Mikealson, Caroline Forbes, Aimee Bradly, Hayley Lockwood, Jazmine Bennett, Tina Fell, Anna Lee, Vicki Donovan, April Young, and Alexia 'Lexi' Branson.

"Alright ladies on your feet! You know what to do!" I announced as I entered the gym. Everyone got into their positions. I picked up a boombox and played some instrumental techno music to keep them in the beat and in rhythem. Everyone was doing fine...expect...

"Hold it! Hold it!" I shouted. I stopped the music. Everyone looked at me confused. I walked up to the far left side to be face to face with Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline, what the hell were you doing!?" I asked a bit heated up. "What? I was doing what you said to do!" She admitted. I smirked at her a bit and eyed her from top to bottom. "Well that's not good enough! The playoff is in 2 days, I repeat 2 freaking days! And you're already slacking off!" I reminded her. "What do you mean?! I did everything you told me to do last week!" She stated. "When I said 'go left' I mean 'GO LEFT! You are suppose to go MY left not YOUR left, you got it!?" I informed her. "But last week you said I was doing fine?" She told me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and frustration.

"Today's not 'last week' now is it?! Now get your head in the game before I kick you off the squad...PERMANENTLY!" I warned her, putting a LOT of empathy on the last word. "You can't do that!" She and Lexi both said. I scoffed at this.

These two were LITERALLY the most ANNOYING blondes in this entire school...at least Rebekah was tolerable, these two weren't even trying!

"Um, who's head cheerleader of this squad?" I rhetorically asked them. They didn't answer, which spoke VOLUMES to me. "Uh huh, I thought so. Now kick it!" I shouted out before playing the music.

* * *

Stefan

"**Seriously?" **I asked Caroline on the phone. She was done with her cheerleading practice.

**"Oh I'm beyond serious, Stefan. That bitch is annoying the crap out of me today! As swear if it wasn't for the fact the playoffs are in two days and I'm trying my best to get promoted to a higher cheerleading position, I would so rip that little bitch's big fat head off!" **Caroline shouted into the phone. **"I'll help!"** Lexi added into the phone. I grinned at this.

Lexi and Caroline were cousins, but sometimes,(especially right now), you might mistaken them to be sisters. They've been my best friends since the first grade. I use to have a huge crush on Caroline during middle school, but over time it vanished. I still loved her, but more like a sister now.

**"Good luck with that! Damon would definitely kill you two if you mess with his girl." **I informed them. I heard them both scoff on the other line. **"It'll be worth it!"** They both stated. I smiled at this. **"Let me know when that day comes, I'll definitely record it! Anyway, I'll catch ya later. Bye Lex, Bye Care!" ** I told them. **"See ya Stef!"** I heard them say, before I hung up the phone.

I soon continued walking up to my locker. I stopped dead end on my tracks when I saw her.

Elena Gilbert.

In my eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the entire town, the most compassionate person you'd ever met, and the most graceful and elegant girl in this entire school! I sighed as I saw her approach her locker. I still can't believe that last month, she broke up with me...and the crazy thing is for no apparent reason!

But that still didn't mean I couldn't admire her from afar.

* * *

2 days later...

* * *

Katherine

"Lets go Timberwolves! Here we go! (drum beats). Lets go Timberwolves! Here we go! (drum beats). Lets go Timberwolves! Here we go! (drum beats). Lets go Timberwolves! Here we go! (drum beats)." The girls and I cheered.

It was the day of the playoffs. We had our football players on the field.

Damon Salvatore (My honey boo!), Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Luka Martian, Klaus and Kol Mikealson, Matt Fieldman, Brandon Branson (Lexi's younger brother, about a year apart), Taylor Black, Ben Mckittrick, and Sam Shane.

It was the Timberwolves V.S the Beavers. The score board was at 67 to 53. As I said before, we ALWAYS win! I don't know if it's the town, or me, but we definitely have a lucky charm among us!

After what seemed like 20 minutes to me, the game was over and we won the game.

Again!

Everyone literally lost their minds. We all ran out to the field to congratulate out winners. Rebekah hugged her brothers tight and kissed Matt Donovan's cheek, Lexi kept cheering for her brothers success, Vicki disappeared (probably to do some drugs or whatever), Caroline kissed Tyler Lockwood (her boyfriend), and I made out with mine.

Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Stefan

After the game, everyone went wild and started cheering like crazy. I shook my head slightly.

Every year is the same thing!

I soon left the bleachers and headed for the locker rooms, to 'properly' congratulate my brother on his success. As I was walking in the locker room I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I..." I trailed off once I saw the person. The curly hair, the dark red lipstick, and the shortest skirt I've ever seen. This was definitely NOT Elena.

"Katherine?!" I said in spite and confusion. "Ugh, you again!" She said in disgust to herself. "I would say it's nice to see you again, but that would be a lie, now would it?" I told her. "The feelings mutual." She added with a smug look on her face.

Honestly, I don't understand how an evil demon creature like her could have such an angel like face...but then again she and Elena are twins..so...

"What are you doing in the locker room anyway?" "To kiss up my _boyfriend_ in private...and you?" She told me, putting empathy on the word_ 'boyfriend'. _"To congratulate my brother on his victory tonight." I told her. She gave me a fake smile like smirk and I did the same.

You could totally see the hatred in each others eyes without taking a second glance at us.

"As much as I hate to say it, and you know I will, but since you are my Damon's little brother, I see I have no choice, but to invite you over to my house for the after party." She told me, hesitantly, before handing me a flier with an invitation on it. "I'll see if I can manage." I replied. Katherine looked at me with a bored face and rolled her eyes before walking off muttering "Asshole". I smirked at her as she disappeared.

Maybe making her life a living hell at this party could brighten up my day.

(Okay so that's the beginng of my story. What you think? I tried not to make them too OCC. Anyway, Katherine is dating Damon, Damon and Stefan are obviously brothers, Katherine and Stefan dislike each other, Stefan USE to date Elena, until she broke up with him...you'll see why. Lexi and Caroline are cousins...how ironic?! Oh and Jazmine Bennett is Bonnie's younger cousin, next to Lucy. Anna Lee is Anna from TVD that Jeremy dated. I made up her last name. They're not important in the story, but I thought you should know anyway. Okay so let me know what you think, and don't bash too much...anyway...see you soon!)


	2. The After Party & One Night Stands

A/N: I'd like to thank you guys soo much for reviewing and liking my story. (I don't know why, but I feared you wouldn't). Anyway keep them coming! (They're a girls best friend! :) ) Anyway here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy!

The After Party/Beers&Pot/One Night Stands

Katherine

Okay, after party at my house...BAD IDEA!

I had no idea half the school would show up. Usually we had our after parties at the Lockwood mansion and the Salvatore boarding house. In fact, just last year we had one at the Mikealson household, but ever since that 'beer pong incident', nobody dared throw a party at the Mikealson Mansion without Mikeal Mikelsons approval.

There was loud music everywhere, about three hundred people in and outside my house partying that I've never even met before, 21 different alcohols and beers in the kitchen (courtesy of the Mikealsons), confetti in every inch of the house, half dressed people upstairs, and don't even get me started on the idiot who brought a bunch of chickens to the party thinking it would be funny! I eventually decided to let loose and enjoy the party. It's not like my parents are coming home tomorrow anyway!?

After a while I got half drunk, but was still aware of what was going on. Matt Donovan was shirtless, Rebekah was high(thanks to Vicki Donovan), Jeremy was high on weed, April had passed out on the living room rug, Kol was pretending to be a stripper and nearly stripped in front of everyone, Klaus was no where to be seen, Bonnie Bennett was drunk on tequila (it's the first time I've actually seen her drunk!), Tyler was grinding against Caroline near a wall, Hayley was having belly shots with complete strangers, and I was dirty dancing with Damon. In my eyes, everyone seemed to be having a good time...or at least I hoped.

* * *

Stefan

This place was a disaster! I swear, I've never seen such a jacked up looking house before DURING an after party. I soon made my way through the drunk crowd. I saw Tyler making out with Caroline in the living room near a wall. I rolled my eyes slightly and headed for the kitchen. "BABOOM!" A random guy who was shirtless and had red paint on his belly that read 'A' with a capital. He had a cape on and ran out of the kitchen like superman. A raven haired girl ran after him in anger and was about to hit him with her high heel shoe. Apparently he had 'tongue raped' her with a kiss. I noticed all the different drinks on the table. Why not I mean it IS a party after all. Once I got near the Bourbon, everything started to make sense now.

No wonder everyone was losing their minds. Somebody spiked the drinks with some sort of drug. What ever it was, it was making me carefree and actually...mellow and happy for a change. I had forgotten I had a reputation to upheld for both my parents (but mainly my father). I had forgotten I was part of the Founding Families and my last name was considered as royalty to this town. To be honest, I had forgotten I was even in high school! All I felt like doing was having a good time, not caring what the horrible outcome might be. I guess that's the beauty of being drunk. You don't care anymore...you just want to have fun and lose yourself in the music.

After a while somebody entered the kitchen, but I didn't pay her no mind. I was too busy drinking to notice. "The fuck?" She dropped out. I nearly choked on my drink when I heard her voice. I looked at her and knew right away she wasn't Elena. "Katherine." I said with a board expression. "Stefan." Katherine said in a mono tone voice, like me. "I see you're enjoying yourself... tried the Tequila yet? I heard it's really good, especially the Mikealsons one." Katherine asked me. I raised my eyebrow slightly. "Well look at you being all...civil and kind to me as if you actually care. It's funny actually. I find it hilarious really." I told her, slightly chuckling under my breath to prove my point. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I was trying to make conversation, but hey whatever...I'll see you later Salvadork." She snorted slightly about to leave.

"Like hell I will." I muttered bitterly to myself at the fact of seeing _her_ again! She soon turned her heels over to loook at me dead in the eye. "Watch it Salvatore! You may be my Damon's little pathetic brother, but that doesn't mean I'll hesitate on kicking your ass!" She spat out. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes slightly. "Yeah you do that... we'll see who gets really hurt." I told her. "Yeah right! As if you got the balls to punch a woman?" She scoffed sarcastically. It was my turn to look her dead in the eye. "I may not hurt you physically, but I can mentally. I don't need violence when it comes to you. Action may speak louder than words, but words hurt a lot more than action. From actions you can heal, but words last for an eternity." I lectured her slightly, before walking off to grab another drink. Katherine glared at me slightly, thinking over what I said, but she soon rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

I laughed slightly to myself. She's pissed now? Just wait until she finds out I'm the reason why that idiot dude out there brought the chickens, and Steven High was at the party. He was like Mr. Chow from Hangover. I swear one drink just ONE freaking drink with the guy, and you'll probably end up in Mexico with twin Asian girls doing your hair in your sleep. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, at the mental image of a pissed off Katherine if she ever found out, and continued on drinking.

Surpirsingly it was the Tequlia Katherine had requested, but I didn't complain.

* * *

Katherine

After an unpleasant encounter with Stefan Salvadork, I was soon upstairs with Damon. We were having one of our makeout sessions, until I decided to take up the chance of getting a refill for my cup. When I did, I went straight back to him.

"Hey babe, I'm back!" I said all giggly and tipsy. "Kat, hey baby." He said to me. I gave him a sexy and sloppy kiss, but he brushed me off him. "Huh? Is everything alright Damon?" I asked alarm. It was as if I immediately became half sober again. "Yeah, everything's fine its just..." He trailed off. "Its just what? Damon?" I asked worried at his sudden behavior. "Look Katherine, you're a gorgeous young woman and you're as sexy as hell, and I'm sure any guy would love to have you, but..." He started. "Damon!?" I interrupted him in serious alarm.

No, no, no, no, did I mention NO?! This can not be happening. Damon is like the love of my life, we're meant for each other. I'm a cheerleader, he's a football player, we're both the most popular kids in school and we're both descendents from the Founding Families (not that that's important or anything but still...)

We're practically made for each other!

"I'm so sorry Katherine...but..." He continued. "Are..are you...are you...breaking...up with...me?" I asked heartbroken. The tears already started to sting my eyes, but I placed on a mask as always to hide it. "I'm so sorry, Kat...but yeah...I'm breaking up with you." He admitted.

OH MY GOD!

My heart! My poor little heart!

It just broke into a million tiny little pieces and turned to dust and flew out the window being blown by a wind into the Wickory lake under the Wickory bridge, all in just a split second!

"Bu...but..but why?!" I demanded to know. "I can't tell you." He told me. "Why the hell not?!" I shouted at him. "Goodbye Katherine." He said emotionlessly as he left. "Damon. Damon! Get your ass back here right now! Don't you walk away Damon! Damon?! Damon!" I shouted out to him, but he never stopped to even glance behind his shoulder.

I felt like a wreck now, as if I was nothing, but some sort of rag towel you can pick up and throw away when ever you want. I soon ran off to Jeremy's room, that was full of alcohol. I kept test drinking every bottle until I couldn't feel my own heart beating or in this cause 'breaking'.

* * *

Stefan

It's official.

I'm drunk.

I slowly but surly made my way upstairs, since some random guy took most of the alcohol up there. I made a mental note to kick his ass later. Going up the stairs was risky, considering all the washed up and passed out hot girls that laid on the stairs, blocking some of the peoples paths.

Once I made it to the top I went into a bedroom, but stopped. I surprisingly heard something over the loud banging techno music.

What was it?...crying?

I walked over to the room and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Katherine

Operation get drunk? Check! Operation shut off my emotions? Uh, you'll have to get back to me on that one...

I was a mess. An emotional wreck I assume. My makeup was ruined, my hair was in crazy curls now, and I had mascara running down to my cheeks. I swear if there was a mirror in front of me, I'd practically laugh at my appearance right now.

To everyone at school they see me as a Manipulative, Insecure, Neurotic, Slutty, Bitch with no emotion, but what they don't realize is that in reality, I'm Weak, Insecure and Vulnerable. But worst of all...I'm an emotional wreck! Especially, behind 'close doors'.

When I heard somebody opening the door I quickly wiped away any left over mascara and made myself look descent looking. I turned to see the intruder.

"Stefan?" I said in confusion and shock. "W...what are you doing here?" I started to wonder. "Oh, I uh...heard somebody crying and became curious. Wer..were you crying?" He asked. I looked at him as if he was insane. "Of course not! Why would you think that!?" I lied. "We're the only two people in this room, and I'm sure as hell know I wasn't the one crying!" Stefan stated. "I wasn't crying!" I stated. "Well whatever you were doing, why were you doing it?" He wondered. I rolled my eyes slightly and shook my head.

I soon scoffed and said, "Your brother dumped me." "What! When?!" He asked in confusion. "2 hours, 20 minutes, and 37 seconds ago, but who's counting?" I quipped honestly. "I...I'm sorry Katherine I didn't know." He told me. I looked at him in confusion for a brief moment then said, "Why are you so sorry about? You're probably leaping for joy on the inside! After all, you hate me so why would you be sorry for me for? In fact, you're probably the reason why Damon dumped me! Huh?! You told him bad rumors about me to him and turned him against me. It was all you! Stefan! You did this! Didn't you?!"

* * *

Stefan

I was in shock.

How could she say something like that? Did she really think of me that way?

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might actually feel sorry for you, for my own will. Not because I could gain something out of it. You need to stop being so shallow. Not everything is about you, you know? The whole world doesn't revolve around Miss Katherine Gilbert! You need to let people be there for you, show you support instead of hiding in the shadows crying by yourself. Stop hiding yourself already! I find it very irritating that you're actually letting people believe you can't feel anything. Here's the proof right here that shows you do feel. You were crying Katherine. You can either admit it or not, but I know the truth. So stop being an annoying little stubborn bitch and show your true colors!" I yelled at her slightly, yet made my point.

I didn't know why, but even after hearing all the rumors, seeing her make fun of me or others at school, a part of me felt like this was all just a big facade. I didn't exactly have proof that Katherine was actually a _kind_ person, but I knew for a fact she couldn't possibly be a 100% coldhearted bitch , right?

* * *

Katherine

I couldn't freaking believe it! I was just speechless. Nobody and I mean NOBODY had talked to me that way before. I found it inspiring, beautiful, interesting,...sexy.

I was seeing a side of Stefan, I've never seen before. This one was hot, spunky, and spoke his mind...not like he wasn't that way before, but now it was more intense and noticeable. I couldn't believe I've never notice this before!? Maybe I was too busy with cheerleading practice, dating Damon and handling my 'dysfunctional' siblings, to notice. Yeah that's it!

After a few minutes, Stefan looked like he was about to leave. "Stefan, wait!" I called out slightly. Stefan slowly turned around to look back at me cautiously. I slowly walked up to Stefan being face to face with him. I looked intensely in his emerald green eyes with my dark brown eyes.

I don't know if it was me, pitiness from 'Damon breaking up with me', or the alcohol, but I did it anyway.

I kissed him.

I kissed Stefan.

* * *

Stefan

I was caught off guard immediately once her lips crashed onto mine. I've never noticed how soft and delicate her lips were. I soon started to inhale her chocolate fragrance. Everything about her at the moment screamed perfection in my ears. What shocked me the most was that I actually liked the kiss and wanted more of her.

* * *

Katherine

His lips were smooth and had the perfect shape. After a few seconds, Stefan started to wet my upper lip with his tongue, asking for an entrance.

He was actually asking ME for permission?

After a brief moment of teasing, I soon let him in. That's when the fireworks started. The taste of him was so delicious, it was indescribable. The moment he got in 'World War 3' had started. In the end, the Italians (which refers to Stefan) had beaten down the Bulgarians (which refers to me) in the battle. All though I still might think I just let him win.

After what seemed like hours, when really it was minutes, we pulled away, gasping for air. I smiled slightly at Stefan and he did the same. I took a hold of his hand and took him to my bedroom (which was next to Jeremy's). Once we got there, we had picked up what we left off.

We kissed each other with a firy burning passion, and started to remove our clothing one by one. Stefan pushed me slightly on top of my bed and started to kiss my belly all the way to my neck. He got on top of me and gave kisses on my neck leaving a few hickies. The rest of the night was filled with pleasure and moaning.

And I'm pretty sure we were louder than the loud party music playing itself.

(Well...that was fast...LOL XD! Anyway...we'll see what'll become of them soon. They were enemies...what are they now? Why did Damon break up with Katherine? Why, like Elena, didn't he tell her the reason why he decided to break up with her? We'll find out soon. Happy Septemeber! (Only 33 days til TVD! *-*)


	3. Now It's Awkward

Now It's Awkward...

Stefan

Before I could even open my eyes, I already knew I wasn't in my bed. The sheets were too silky for my taste. I soon opened my eyes.

Immediately my head had felt like the entire ceiling had fallen on it. Man did I hate getting drunk! I mean I love it, it's just the hangover part I don't like much. I soon groaned my head in agonizing pain. I was completely naked underneath the sheets. Eventually, I turned my head to the left and spotted a girl who was snoring softly and quietly like a baby.

I couldn't see her face since her long dark brown hair was covering it. I soon started to brush it off her face. That's when I saw her. She looked like Elena, but I knew for a fact it wasn't her.

For starters Elena has straight wavy hair, this one was naturally curly. It soon hit me immediately like a ton of bricks.

This was Katherine freaking Gilbert!

I didn't know whether to feel repulsive for sleeping with her or offended. Having one night stands with girls I don't like much has NEVER occurred to me. I soon started to gaze at her facial features.

Even though she and Elena looked EXACTLY the same, they somehow looked a bit different. I noticed Katherine was a bit tanner than Elena. Her eyebrows were thinner and her lips were naturally red...ish. After studying her face, I soon got out of bed and started to redress myself. When I was done, I glanced back at Katherine's sleeping form one last time, before leaving a note on her makeup mirror and left the room. I soon made my way to her kitchen. Man was it filthy! After mentally scowling the mess in the kitchen, I quickly checked everywhere in the messy kitchen for some aspirin. I soon found it and took them, before leaving the house, waiting for the pills to kick in.

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

Katherine

I soon fluttered my eyes up a bit. My head was fuzzy, as in, in pain!, and my vision wasn't exactly clear. I soon saw that I was in bed.

Naked.

Alone.

I sighed and got out of bed. As I got dressed, I updated my look. Black jeans, red floral top, brown short boots and had my hair in a ponytail. I went to my makeup dresser and saw some hickies on my neck.

Damn, Stefan sure likes to play rough!

I soon decided to blend it in my skin with makeup. I changed my top and wore a green turtleneck instead (hopefully Elena won't mind!) I rolled the sleeves up, so I wouldn't be so hot in it and so it could fit my style. I took an aspirin bottle that I had kept stored in my dresser for safe keeping. After taking it, plus a bottle of spring water, I soon noticed a note near my makeup dresser. It was in Stefan's handwriting.

_I'm sorry I left. I had to get ready for school. I'll see you around.- Stefan_

I sighed slightly and tossed the note in the trash can. I picked up my phone to call Tyler Lockwood.

** "Yeah?"** Tyler said into the phone. **"Tyler?" **I said into the phone. **"Katherine?! What are you calling me for?"** He wondered alarmed. **"I was wondering if you could give me the phone number of your 'Clean Up Crew'. Because I'm certain my house is a shitty mess!"** I told him. He was quiet for a moment, before he said, **"Alright then."** Once he gave me the number I thanked him for it. **"Any time Kat, any time!"** I heard him say, before I hung up. I smirked a bit.

I knew Tyler has had a huge crush on me since freshmen year and still has a bit of feelings for me, even though he's with Caroline. Well, it doesn't mean I should NOT take advantage of it right? I soon called the Lockwood's 'Clean Up Crew' and told them my situation. In the end, I went into my Porsche Panamera and drove off to school.

* * *

"UGH, my god! My head hurts!" Jeremy whined. We were walking down the parking lot to the school front yard. He was wearing his usual lay back look, with jeans, a hoodie, and some shades.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have been smoking crack and drinking last night." I pointed out to him. "You don't have to be so snappy about it!" He told me. I rolled my eyes slightly.

Honestly, I don't get why my parents wanted another kid. Elena was fine enough, two annoying siblings could get me killed! Speaking of Elena...here she comes!

"Hey Kat! Jer!" She shouted as she walked up to us. "Ooh goodie, Miss Elena 'Saint' Gilbert has decided to brighten up our day with her innocent presence." I muttered to myself. Jeremy couldn't help but crack a small smile at my comment. "Hey what's up!?" Elena wondered all cheery. "Nothin." Jeremy and I both said. Elena shrugged her shoulders and followed us behind.

"Why are you so cheery?" I asked her suspiciously as we were walking side by side. "No reason. Hey did you guys get a chance to clean up the mess at the party? It was a disaster!" Elena told us. "No, I got a clean up crew on it." I told her. "You mean the Lockwood's...right?" Elena added. I shrugged my shoulders, the same way she did. Elena rolled her eyes at me. I smirked.

Eventually the minute we got in the school hallway, we all went our separate ways.

* * *

Stefan

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline shouted as she ran up to me in the hallway. "Hey, Care!" I said as I suddenly acknowledged her. "Hey, did you make it to the after party last night? I didn't see you there. It was crazy!" Caroline asked. "I did, you were probably too drunk to notice, and insane is the more 'appropriate' term of word I'd use to describe that party." I told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that. Tyler got me drunk." She told me. I grimaced slightly at this.

I never had a problem with Tyler Lockwood before, but he wasn't exactly on my list of 'Likeable People'. Caroline was like a sister to me in a sort of way and the thought of Tyler getting her drunk made me want to kick his ass a bit, but I let it go. As long as Caroline's happy, I'm happy.

"So what about you?" Caroline asked me. "What about what? I asked her. "Did you get drunk? Did you have a blast? Did you meet a hot girl? And stuff like that!" Caroline clarified. I thought it over slightly.

Got drunk? Yes, I did.

Had fun? Yeah, I guess I did.

Meet a Hot girl? Hmm...well Katherine is technically beyond hot but I guess...she...wait...what the hell am I thinking?!

"Yes, Sort of and Maybe." I told her without thinking much. "Really? Who!?" Caroline asked in excitement. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Seriously, Stefan?! Come on you gotta tell me, you just gotta!" She told me. "Tell you what?" I asked unsure what she meant. "The girl! What's her name, what she like, when can I plan the wedding?!" Caroline clarified for me. I chuckled a bit at that statement.

Katherine and I getting married? Ha, As if! I would rather be burned alive then to be married to the Wicked Witch of the West! No...scratch that...east...Wicked Witch of the East Coast!

"Well...I saw Elena at the party and..." I started to lie. "My god, Stefan! Really?!" Caroline said in frustration. I sighed a bit, knowing why she said that with that tone. "Look," She started out softer, "I know you're still in love with her and it still hurts, but trust me on this...you'll be fine. In fact, I can predict your future." I chuckled at this. "Really, I can! I see you with this glamorous girl, who loves you for you. She's fun, spunky and is everything you love in a girl. She'll be just like Elena, only with a twist. She'll help you take risks, she'll give you love, adventure, even a little danger too. Her love for you will be passionate and consuming. And you, Stefan, you'll fall madly in love with her, and you'll move on without even realizing it." Caroline finished.

"That was a well scripted speech, Caroline. What novel did you get it from?" I wondered. Caroline scoffed and looked at me as if she was offended. "For your information, I made most of that speech up on my own in the beginning. And also it's not a novel, it's a T.V series!" Caroline corrected me before storming off. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior.

_Women._

I soon continued my walk in the hallway. I saw Lexi go by and gave her a wave. As I did so, I bumped into someone.

* * *

Katherine

Oh just my luck! First I get blown off in the morning, then I start getting low grades and now I have a freaking head splitting headache again, thanks to the IDIOT who bumped into me!

I looked up at him and shouted out "Watch it!" I soon stopped when I met a couple of familiar emerald like green eyes. "Uh sorry...I should of watched where I was going." Stefan told me. I just looked at him and blinked a few times. "Um Katherine? Katherine, are you okay?" He called me out. I snapped out of my short trance and looked at him pissed. "You have some nerve." He looked at me in confusion as if he was innocent. "What are you talking about?" He asked, in confusion.

"So what is that our 'thing' now? We hook up one night, you leave in the middle of the morning without giving me a proper goodbye, and we pretend it never happened?" I questioned. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "First of all, we do NOT have a _'thing'_! Second of all, I was gonna get late for school and I didn't want to wake you, and third of all, I'm not pretending that night never happened, I'm just gonna avoid it for the rest of my life!" He stated. "Oh so what? I'm your dirty little secret now!?" I asked even more pissed than earlier. I don't know why but I was really offended by him this morning. The least he could have done was inform me he was leaving at least!

"You can only be my dirty little secret if I've had you around for a while. So no. You're not my dirty little secret, you're more of a dirty shame." He informed me.

Okay forget what I said earlier, this right here was making me even MORE OFFENDED!

"You're ashamed of me? Why because I'm the biggest bitch in school!?" I shouted out slightly. "No, because you're the biggest SLUT in school!" He corrected me.

My eyes soon started to crackle. It was full of fire. And anger. "Fine then Stefan, whatever! You can go to hell for all I care!" I said before walking off. I stopped halfway and turned around to glance at him again.

"Oh and FYI, next time don't go too rough. I got hickies all over my neck!" I shouted out loud on propose to make a scene before walking off, smirking with glee on the inside.

* * *

Stefan

Everyone turned to look at me and Katherine at the hallway. She said that out loud on propose!

Now I REALLY felt like kicking somebody's ass, and it won't be Katherine's, that's for sure! As much as I hate the bitch, she's still a woman and it'd go against my beliefs. I don't want to be labelled as a 'woman abuser'. I never had and I never will. But sometimes Katherine just knows how to push my buttons or to rub me the wrong way!

I soon sighed slightly at this thought. I know for a FACT that she'll torment me with this one night stand for the rest of our junior and senior years. And possibly college. But what I don't get is why she was so offended that I left her alone in bed earlier. Not only did I leave because I'll be late for school, but also it would be a weird and awkward situation for us.

Shes been making fun of me, tormenting me, and just plain bullying me since the very beginning of freshmen year, (and for no apparent reason if I may add). Now here we are in junior year, after 2 years of this never ending hatred relationship, we had slept together, (We may have sort of liked it; But I'm not sure though.), learned to 'sort of' tolerate each other and I think it'll be pretty hard to see her without having a mental picture of her naked pop up in my head, which I'm still learning to get use too.

Trust me...it was for her own good!

(Yep it's awkward now, and everyone at school probably don't know what's going on between Katherine and Stefan. They 'assume' Katherine was just 'messing' with him, when in reality, she's speaking the truth...ish. Anyway we'll see how long their relationship will develop and how long Katherine will realize she's pregnant?)

(P.S I'm kinda sick today, but I'll try my best to update soon! Wish me luck!)


	4. Unexpected Surprises!

Unexpected Surprises!

Katherine

The weekend was over and Mom and Dad were back. The house was spick and span and there was no evidence or even a clue that there was a party there.

* * *

3 weeks had passed and strange things were happening to me. For starters, I was late on my period. A day late to be exact, but who's counting? I figured I miscounted the calendar, but after counting, recounting, and re- recounting, it was still the same. I started to panic.

What if something was wrong with me? I thought I could maybe ask my Mom about this, but knowing her, she'd probably overreact and take me to the hospital, where they'll put me on meds and stuff like that and I'll mentally think I'm an ill person, when I actually feel TOTALLY fine!

I soon decided to shrug it off and continued going doing what I do best.

Cheerleading practice.

Just because the season's over, doesn't mean we shouldn't practice and be prepared for the next one!

* * *

One day...

* * *

I soon met up with Rebekah after practice to have lunch with her, at McDonald's outside. She wasn't exactly what I would consider a 'friend' but she was sweet. Unless she's faking it to get a promotion, then it could go both ways.

We were enjoying lunch until I took a bite out of a tuna sandwich, she ordered for me. I automatically spat it out of my mouth near a trash can. I got a bottle of water to cleanse my mouth before spitting into the trash can.

I didn't care if there were eyes on me, I wanted that horrible taste out of my mouth. NOW!

"Are you alright?" She asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stand tuna right now. It taste disgusting!" I told her. Rebekah looked at me with a puzzling look, but shrugged it off, thinking the tuna in my sandwich went bad or something.

* * *

1 week later (Total: 4 weeks)...

* * *

At this point I knew I didn't have a bad batch of tuna last week. I couldn't eat it or even have a smell of it anymore without throwing up. Luckily, my family weren't fish lovers. It would be on rare occasions when we'd eat fish.

Yep, something was definitely wrong with me. My period was WAY over due, I kept throwing up because of tuna, either a good or bad batch, and other then that I've been craving watermelons a bit.

I soon saw there was only one explanation for this, and it was what I dreaded the most! In order to confirm this officially, I went off to the drift store and bought bandages, nail polish remover, duck tape (to make it less suspicious) and two pregnancy tests. (First Respone and Clear Blue). Luckily, the clerk was an old woman, who was too busy to notice what was in my basket. She gave me my receipt and I drove home as quickly as possible.

Nobody was home. Elena was hanging out with her friends, Caroline and Bonnie. Jeremy was hanging out with his buddy, Matt. Dad was at work. And Mom was out talking with Sheriff Forbes (Caroline's mom) and Carol Lockwood (Tyler's mom).

I went up to the upstairs bathroom and opened up the package. I carefully read the instructions on the back and did as they said. I soon waited two minutes after taking the test. I closed my eyes and was practically praying in my head that it wasn't true, that it's a false alarm and that something else is wrong with me. I soon opened my eyes and looked down at the two pregnancy tests.

Both of their positive marks stared back at me mockingly.

I was pregnant.

(Now she knows...anyway sorry for the short chapter...this was all I could think of at the moment...I'll update a new one later today or so...)


	5. We Need to Talk

A/N: LOL I'd like to thank you all SO much for reviewing. (This might not be important, but I'm feeling better, slowly but surely!) Anyway thanks for your full support. Here's a slightly long chapter just for you! Enjoy!:)

We Need to Talk

Katherine

_I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant..._

* * *

_..._This is what I feared and dreaded the most.

Being pregnant.

I shook my head slightly. No, no, no, no, no! NO. This is NOT possible! How could I be pregnant? It's not possible. I started to think back on everything that happened 4 weeks ago. I knew for a fact that I never slept with Damon, (as much as I wanted to), I waited. Now I won't because, A: I'm pregnant now, and B: We just broke up! That's when it hit.

The party, the alcohol, the kiss...Stefan.

Oh. My. God. Stefan...it's Stefan!

Now I felt like fainting.

Why? Oh why did I sleep with Stefan?! He doesn't like me and I'm not really fond of him either, yet we slept together and we're...no...

I'M HAVING HIS BABY!

This was too much, just too much! I was in too much shock. My facial expression was unreadable. I was debating in my head whether to cry, scream, curse, faint or all the above? It was a LOOOONG debate, but eventually I decided to hide all the evidence.

After placing the clues in the trash can in my room, I plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes shut as all the information started to slowly process in my head.

I'm pregnant and Stefan's the father...I'm pregnant and Stefan's the father...I'm pregnant and Stefan's the father...I kept thinking it over and over and over in my head. I was practically trying to convince myself of this UNFORTUNATE situation. I couldn't help but think that I would now turn into those girls on_ '16 and Pregnant'_. I may not BE 16 at the moment, but I'm sure I could pass for that T.V show!

I swear as cruel as it seemed, I actually found this situation kind of laughable. Maybe it was the denial kicking in? I soon sighed.

Well, I definitely know what's gonna be on my 'To Do' list this week.

Telling Stefan.

* * *

Its been 2 days since I've taken the pregnancy test. So far, I was able to avoid telling my parents and siblings about this 'information' when they asked what I bought from the drift store. I, luckily, shreaded the receipt into confetti and threw them out my bedroom window, knowing if it was around, my parents would look at it. I came up with a lie saying, 'I must have lost the receipt'. They took this lie as an excuse and never questioned what I bought from the drift store again.

During these last 2 days, I've been looking for Stefan at school. But for some reason I couldn't find him.

Was he ditching or something? Or was it the fact that I was so oblivious of my surrounding and the people near me (whether I liked them or not) and what classes they took.

I soon saw there was no choice and started to ask Caroline and Lexi. Obviously, since they disliked me, they didn't want me anywhere near their 'Precious Stefan' and refused to let me see him or know his whereabouts. Asking Damon was out of the question. It would be a VERY awkward moment for the two of us!

Eventually, one day I found Stefan seating on the bleachers writing in what looked like a journal. I climbed up the stair way and walked up to him. Once I got near him, I rolled my eyes after a quick brief look at what he was writing.

_ 'School was very uneventful today. I swear I'd rather watch Twilight again than go through this whole dull day. Yup that's how BAD it is!'_ I saw it read. I soon kicked Stefan's leg playfully and softly, trying to gain his attention. It surprisingly didn't work. I soon cleared my throat loudly, gaining his attention.

"Hi." I told him sheepishly as he looked up at me. He rolled his emerald eyes at me and turned to look back at his journal. "What do you want, Katherine?" He asked casually annoyed. I soon sighed.

Here's my chance. I need to tell him. I've been practising what to say, since day 1. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Grill after school?" I told him. He looked up at me briefly and said (sarcastically), "That's a great idea! I'm sure Caroline and Lexi would like to hang out there after school. Thanks for the heads up, Kat!"

I froze in my place slightly. Elena, Jeremy, my parents, and Damon have called me 'Kat' before, but when Stefan said it, I could have sworn I felt a twinkle in my eye. I shrugged it off thinking a speck of something went in my eye instead.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Grill. After school. Together. Alone." I slowly clarified. Stefan soon gave his full attention to me instead of his journal. "Why? What for?" He asked me. I hesitate slightly but forced myself to say, "I have something important that I wa...that I NEED to discuss with you." I cleared up for him. "Okay? What do you wanna talk about." He asked slightly. "We'll do that at the Grill. And remember, it'll be after school, at the Grill, in the private section so no one can hear or see us." I informed him. He looked at me cautiously and in deep confusion.

"Alright then. As long as this isn't a prank I'll come." He told me before closing his journal and walking off.

* * *

The Grill

* * *

It was after school and I was at the Grill. I waited for Stefan but he didn't show up yet. I checked my watch. It was 3:25. I sighed in frustration. Maybe he won't show after all. I started to play with my curly hair in frustration while being in deep thought, wondering how I was gonna do this.

How was I suppose to raise a baby, let alone give birth to one, BY MYSELF! (without any help!) I soon heard somebody clear their throat in front of me. I jumped slightly in my seat and saw Stefan seating across from me in the booth.

"When did you get in here?!" I asked astonished that I didn't notice him sitting there before. "I got here about 2 minutes ago." He told me.

Man, I must have been in deep thought for a while.

I saw that he was wearing his usual dark blue jeans, grey shirt and a black leather jacket on top. "Sooo..." Stefan started. As if on cue, April Young (who worked here) came to our table in her Grill uniform.

"Hey there! May I take your order?" I looked at her in annoyance.

What a perfect time to interrupt us, April!

"We'll have a decaf latte with non- fat cream and milk with sugar free caramel syrup, extra hot and with extra foam. Um do you want caramel or vanilla?" Stefan quickly ordered then asked me. "I..uh I uh...I...caramel's fine." I stumbled. "Is that for here or to go?" April automatically asked, after writing the order down in seconds. "Here please." Stefan told her without hesitation. "Alrighty then!" April said, before walking off in speed.

The table was left in silence for a moment. "So...what did you wanna talk about?" Stefan finished his interrupted sentence from earlier. I soon took a deep breath. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

For some reason, everything that I planned ahead for, meaning my speech, my words for the situation and my script, had disappeared. My mind was completely blank! I had forgotten everything I practised for. I soon sighed softly and looked up at Stefan, who had a very bored yet patient look on his face.

"There's something important that I NEED to tell you." I told him. "So I've been told." Stefan told, slightly smirking a bit. I took in another deep breath and spilled out, "Things have been going strange for me ever since that after party 4 weeks ago..." "Look if this is about that one night stand..." Stefan interrupted me. "It's not about that Stefan. It's...it's something else." I interrupted him. I soon continued, "Like I said, things have been weird with me lately. I'm late on my period, I can't eat tuna or ANY seafood without throwing up, and I've been having a few weird cravings." "What are you trying to say, Katherine?" He asked confused, yet in alarm as well.

"I'm..." "Here you go guys!" April interrupted us, placing down our lattes in front of us. "Thank you, April." I said irritated that she interrupted me again. "Anytime!" She said in a cheery way, before leaving. Stefan took a drink of his latte, then placed it down. I didn't touch my latte at all.

"What were you about to say Katherine?" Stefan asked me. I took one last deep breath before saying out loud (but loud enough for only him to hear),

"I'm pregnant, Stefan." I looked at Stefan cautiously after saying it. His expression was hard to make out. Was it disgust, anger, sadness, pity, all the above or was I WAY off? "Well, uh...congratulations, I guess?" Stefan eventually told me. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

Really? Congratulations? (sigh) I'm not even gonna go there.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked me. "Because I uh, well...you see?..." I started out but trailed off. I didn't know what to say. Or at least HOW to say it!

For the umpteenth time, I took another deep breath.

"It's yours." I told him, avoiding his eyes. "What?" He asked me confused. "It's yours, the baby's yours. You're the father." I clarified, while avoiding his gaze. We were in a long silence.

And I'm pretty sure the latte went cold.

After what seemed like hours, I soon forced myself to look at him. Once again, his face was unreadable, but I'm pretty sure it was pure shock, even if I didn't see it. "You're kidding." He said to himself. I looked at him in surprise.

Why on earth would I be joking about something as serious as this?!

After a while, his face went dark, at least to me it did. He chuckled under his breath slightly. I raised my eyebrow at him not knowing what he was about to say. "Do you have proof?" He suddenly said. My lower jaw soon dropped. "What?!" I asked him cautiously.

"Do. You. Have. Proof? How do you know for sure if I'm the father? You were very drunk at that party when my brother broke your heart. You probably had to sleep with a LOT of guys before me to get over him." He clarified. I looked at him in shock.

Why I never! I never in my life felt so offended before. Did he really think I was THAT much of a slut?!

"You are the biggest slut in school Katherine. There's a possibility that even Damon got you knocked up! And you're pinning it on me why? Because you want to get back at me for sleeping with you. I don't know what sick plot or twisted joke you're cooking up for me, but it's not gonna work." He added.

It was unknown to me what I was feeling at the moment. All I knew was that I was hurt. Even my mask couldn't cover up the pain that I had. It did, but in my eyes, you could still see the pain wash up over me. They soon left and I had fire in my eyes showing pure anger.

"You think I would make up some sick joke like this to get back at you?! This is real Stefan! I'm pregnant! And you're the one who did it! I'm not lying!" I shouted out to him, but made sure nobody heard, even IF we were in a private section of the Grill. Stefan looked at me with a blank expression. I felt like crying, but I fought back the tears.

"You know what? Screw you, Stefan. I'm done with this and I'm done with you!" I shouted out, before getting up from my seat about to leave. I didn't care at the moment if I made a scene or not. I was pissed! Before leaving, I turned back to Stefan and added, "Think about it. You never wore a goddamn condom!" with that I took off.

* * *

Stefan

It felt strange getting an invite to 'meet up' with Katherine after school. Yet I went anyway, thinking it must be important.

As I entered the Grill, I took my seat across from her. I looked at her and noticed what she was wearing. Black jeans, a blue floral top with a short top black jacket on top. Her hair was in her usual curls and were open. She was wearing light mascara, red blush, red lipgloss and dark purple eyeshadow. Even though she looked sorta like a slut with that makeup on, I still was able to look past it and found her...attractive? No, no, no! That doesn't make any sense! Why would I find Katherine Gilbert; head cheerleader of the cheerleading team, the biggest bitch in school, my swornish enemy, my brother's ex- girlfriend, and my true love's EVIL twin sister attractive? Maybe it's because she looked like Elena.

Yeah, that's it! That makes more sense! It's not like I have any _FEELINGS _for Katherine, right? Right!

I soon cleared my throat to gain her attention. She was startled.(probably didn't notice me sitting right in front of her. No biggy, its happened before!) After a while our latte got here and we got down to business.

"I'm pregnant, Stefan." She told me slowly and cautiously. I looked at her stunned.

She's what!? How can this be possible? I don't know why, but I felt disgusted, a bit sad, used, and worse of all...hurt. Wait, why on earth would I be hurt by the fact Katherine is pregnant. Yeah, I mean it is sort of a shock, but why would it hurt me for. It's not like I'm IN LOVE with her, right?

"Well, uh...congratulations, I guess?" I said unsure on what to say in this unfortunate predicament. "Why are you telling me this?" I wondered.

Why would she tell me this anyway, it's not like we're friends or anything? Why would she trust me with this piece of information?

"Because I uh, well...you see?..." She trailed off. I waited for her to finish. As I waited, I got distracted at how the sunlight from the window near us, reflected on her skin giving her a breathtaking glow. She looked absolutely stunning.

Wait what am I thinking! I swear if I don't stop this soon, I'll end up having a heart attack! I love Elena. ONLY Elena. Period.

I soon looked up at her glowing face as she said something I almost missed.

Almost.

"What!?" I asked her unable to catch it much. She soon repeated again, while avoiding my eyes, "It's yours, the baby's yours. You're the father." I looked at her in shock, but hid it well.

Did I even hear her clearly?

_You're the father, You're the father, You're the father, YOU'RE THE FATHER! _The words kept repeating over and over in my head until it made me feel dizzy.

I can't believe this. How can this be? How can she be pregnant. Soon it clicked in.

That one night stand!

But that's impossible, she couldn't have gotten pregnant from that. Unless I...

No, no, no, no! No, there's no way in HELL I was stupid enough to have unprotected sex!

"You're kidding." I convinced myself more than her. It soon sunk in. My expression grew cold and I started to chuckle at the sudden information.

"Do you have proof?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock and said, "What!?" "Do. You. Have. Proof? How do you know for sure if I'm the father (that title was foreign to my lips, but I let it slide anyway.) You were very drunk at that party when my brother broke your heart. You probably had to sleep with a _LOT _of guys before me to get over him." I clarified.

She was still in shock and probably slightly offended, but I couldn't tell for sure. "You are the biggest slut in school Katherine. There's a possibility that even _Damon_ got you knocked up! And you're pinning it on me why? Because you want to get back at me for sleeping with you. I don't know what sick plot or twisted joke you're cooking up for me, but it's not gonna work." I told her off. Her face was unreadable, but in her eyes I saw...pain?

"You think I would make up some sick joke like this to get back at you? This is real Stefan! I'm pregnant! And you're the one who did it! I'm not lying!" She stated. I looked at her with no expression, not sure how to respond to this. "You know what? Screw you, Stefan! I'm done with this and I'm done with you!" She shouted before walking off. She turned her heels and looked at me and added, "Think about it. You never wore a goddamn CONDOM!" before storming off in the dust.

I sat there unable to move. I started to replay our conversation over and over in my head. Something wasn't right with this theory. As much as Katherine likes to be 'even' with people, I don't think she'd make up such a story like this just to scare the shit out of me so we can be even. No, that wasn't how Katherine rolled. She may be a bitch, but she's a bitch with principles. She had her limits. And this was certainly not one of them! I couldn't believe it! Yes, I still had doubt that this child... this _thing_ in her womb was possibly mine, but there was a possibility. There was a 50/50 percent chance if it was mine or not.

* * *

It was night-time. After paying the bill at the Grill in the afternoon. I went home to concentrate on this new revelation of information. Trying to process the fact that I MIGHT be somebody's father. When that was done, I went over to Caroline's place. Her mom was working overnight, so we could talk freely.

"So what's up?" Caroline asked me after a while. We were in the living room couch across from each other. "Caroline there's something I need to tell you and promise me you'll swear to secrecy to NEVER tell anyone about it, unless I say it's okay." I told her. "Alright then fine." Caroline shrugged off while rolling her eyes. "CAROLINE! I'm serious. This isn't an ordinary secret! You must _NEVER, EVER_ tell anyone this!" I pleaded and yelled slightly. Caroline jumped at my tone and looked at me with a fearful and baffled expression on her face. "Okay, I promise on...my mother's life savings to not tell your secret?" She said unsure but said it either way.

"I got a girl pregnant." I muttered under my breath that I was sure she wouldn't pick up.

"WHAT! YOU KNOCKED UP SOMEONE!?" Caroline exclaimed in horror. It shocked me at the fact she heard me say that under my breath. She must have had like super sonic hearing or something? I quickly nodded eventually. "Oh my god." She said under her breath in pure shock. "Please tell me you're joking?" She asked slightly. I looked up at her blue orals and stated, "Do you see me laughing?" Caroline soon sighed. "I don't know what to say." She admitted to me after a long awkward silence between us. "Don't say anything." I muttered, thinking she'll probably hear it at this rate.

"Who is it?" She wondered in curiosity. "Who do you think?" I pointed out the obvious. "Elena!?" She asked in shock. "No. We broke up remember?" I reminded her. "Oh yeah, sorry." She told me, "Well, it definitely isn't _ME_!" I don't know why, but I chuckled at her reference to herself. "I'm really stumped. The only person I can think of is maybe Elena?" Caroline soon told me. "Well, it definitely is a Gilbert." I muttered to myself. Caroline froze in place. From that I knew she placed the pieces together. I embraced myself for her future ranting.

"YOU KNOCKED UP KATHERINE FUCKING GILBERT?!" She shouted in horror, that I'm pretty sure the whole state of Virginia could hear her voice echo through the streets.

"Yeah." I sighed. Caroline looked at me as if I lost my mind. "How? When? When did this even happen?!" She asked me, still in shock. "At the after party 4 weeks ago. We were drunk and it just happened." I told her. I looked up at her to make eye contact. "I guess I forgot to wear a condom." I told her. She looked at me with not shock, but softer eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm so sorry Stefan." She whispered to herself. I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Why are you sorry for?" I asked her. "That your baby's gonna be born from an evil witch. I hope it doesn't catch her personality!" She joked a bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to make me laugh a bit. It worked, but not much. "I'm not exactly certain if the baby's mine or not, but there's a 50/50 percent chance it might be mine." I informed her. "But here's the thing...what do you think I should do? I mean there's no exact proof, but if it's mine should I be there or not. I'm 17 and I still go to high school. I don't have a job. And I'm probably gonna have a baby soon. How will I be able to support it? Should I even be in its life? Cause a part of me doubts the child is mine and wants to walk away from it, yet another doesn't want to abandon it. Leaving it fatherless. I don't know, I'm practically torn by the two. So what do you think, Care? What should I do?"

Caroline looked at me for a moment, thinking it over before saying, "Why are you asking me this? It's not like I experienced this before? And also, Stefan...I can't tell you what to do. You're a grown man, and this is YOUR life. If you want to be in his or hers life then you can if you want to, but if you don't then don't. Nobody's forcing you to be in the child's life. It's all up to you. It's your decision and at the end of the day... it'll always be your decision." I nodded at what she said.

She had a point, it WAS my decision after all. The only thing is will my choice be a good one or a bad one later on?...

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

I had been debating about this all night, even in my sleep. I started to wonder... Katherine and I are both in high school. We both aren't exactly 'friends'. And we don't have jobs. I assume we only fall back on our allowances, and maybe in the future we could get summer jobs. Or now since it's almost summer time. Don't forget to add this so called 'baby' one top of it. These things kept running through my head with unanswered questions. After a while I stopped. I stopped thinking about everything and thought about the 'baby'.

How would he or she feel if I didn't support it, or was there for it?

Will I have the strength to walk away from it, leaving Katherine to raise it?

Would I even do it to begin with?

What if I fail at being a parent?

What if I end up being a HUGE disappointment to him or her?

I asked myself this during the entire night. Eventually, the morning sun came and I knew what I had to do. I had to be responsible for my actions. I wasn't going to be those deadbeat fathers you see on T.V shows, movies, or documentaries, who leave their children seconds after they're born. I wasn't that type of person, and I wasn't going to start now! Every child deserved to have two parents in their life. A mother figure and a father figure. To show you the 'rights' and 'wrongs' in life, and the values the world gives you. After getting dressed, in tan black jeans, and a red plain patterned shirt, I drove off to the Gilbert's household. I soon knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

* * *

Katherine

I was on the living room couch watching Teen Wolf with a bucket of popcorn around my arm, the remote in my hand, and a warm brown blanket around my waist to keep me warm. My hair was in a ponytail and I was pretty much in my pj's. The only difference was that I was in a robe as well to cover up my pj's just in case. I was in the middle of season one.

All I knew was that Scott was annoying, Allison was very unattractive, Lydia wasn't exactly 'hot' either, Jackson was a complete jackass, Danny was pretty cool for a gay guy, Stiles was funny as hell, and Derek was so fucking hot! I swear if his character was real, I'd let him bite me any day, but then again it'll turn me into a werewolf and I WOULDN'T like the fact that I'd be in serious pain on a full moon every single month!

I soon heard a knock on the door. I paused the episode 'The Tell' and got up from the couch. I wrapped my robe up closed and tight and hid my pj's in the process. I soon went to the front door and opened it. I immediately regretted it when I saw who was on my front porch.

Stefan.

I sighed in agony. Seeing him brought back all the previous tears I shed for him last night in my room in private. I was upset not only because he disrespected me, but because he didn't accept the child as his. Yes I know I didn't have any proof to him, but I knew for a fact it was him. I just couldn't take the feeling that my child's own father refused to accept it. It made me nearly break down in pain last night, not knowing how I'll raise him or her by myself. At least with Stefan's help, I could try, but right now (at the rate we were going with it) it seemed like I was on my own.

"Katherine hey." Stefan told me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes a little. "Stefan, what do you want?" I asked, clearly not happy to see him. "Can we uh talk please?" Stefan asked me. Right now I felt like yelling at him, but I retrained myself, knowing I would regret doing it later on in the future if I did. "Fine then." I shrugged a bit. I walked out a bit and closed the door behind me. I sat on the front porch bench on the left side. Stefan sat next to me on the right, but left a large gap between us as possible.

"So why are you here?" I asked him getting straight to the point. "I came here to apologize to you for my behavior earlier." He told me. "You're a day late." I pointed out. He sighed. "I know. Look Katherine, you don't understand. When you told me about...what was happening to you, I...I just didn't know how to process it. I was in shock and the only way I saw through it was avoiding it. But after thinking it over last night I realized that I had a decision to make. Either to be there for it or not. I didn't really want anything to do with it, since I wasn't sure if it was mine, yet I didn't want to leave it fatherless either." He explained to me.

"Stefan, I'm confused. What are you trying to say?" I asked him suddenly. "What I'm saying is, whether or not the child is mine or not, I'll be there for it. I'll take care of him or her, I'll take him or her to the daycare's or whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I'm not gonna let you do this on your own. And it'll be okay. I won't mind helping you raise a kid." He clarified.

I swear I felt like leaping for joy at this. He has NO idea how much I wanted to hear this from him since the very moment I found out I was pregnant.

"Okay." I said nodding my head in agreement. "So, I've made my decision, but what about you? You still have three options. What are you gonna do with..._it_?" Stefan told me. I looked at him in confusion then it clicked in.

I haven't thought about what I was gonna do with it actually. It soon came to me.

No, he didn't think I would?!...did he? I was in shock, I soon started to shake my head and laughed dryly at this. "Do you really think I'm that coldhearted to actually_ KILL _my own flesh and blood?" Stefan looked at me for a moment before saying, "That's not what I..." I interrupted him saying in a clear way, "Abortion is out of the question. Seriously, I wouldn't do that to my own kid, whether I planned this pregnancy or not, I _WON'T_ kill it! I'm not so sure about Adoption, but it's still on the table. Keeping it is a 50/50 percent chance. It'll be hard, but I think we'll find a way through it." "Right." Stefan said to himself.

Once again the world was in silence.

"Did you tell your parents?" He soon asked me. I shook my head. "No, not yet. I'm planning on telling them soon, I just don't know when. What about you?" I asked him. "Nope. Not even Damon. And I usually tell him everything." He told me. "Alright then. Lets swear to not tell anyone about this this following week." I suggested. "Yeah, it's a bit too late for that. I told Caroline." He told me. I looked at him in shock and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stefan! Caroline is THE QUEEN OF GOSSIPS in our whole school! She'll tell the whole town! My god Stefan, don't you ever think!" I shouted out loud slightly in frustration. "Hey, don't worry about it. She swore not to tell anybody. The ONLY one person who'd probably get it out of her would be Lexi and she's good at keeping deep secrets. Especially one like this." He informed me. I wondered what he meant by that, but I didn't ask. "Alright then as long as she doesn't say a word I'm cool with it." I told him. He nodded at me acceptance.

"Hey can I have your phone number?" Stefan asked me. "Why? What for?" I asked him a bit baffled. "So that I can call you and you can call me if anything happens. I want to help you through everything. If you get sick, if you want to go to the hospital or if something just doesn't feel right you'll call me and I'll be right over there for you." He explained. I nodded in agreement and we exchanged cell numbers that day.

After that, I went back to my living room to continue watching Teen Wolf, where I practically laughed my ass off at the beginning scene when Jackson refused to watch the Notebook again with Lydia.

(Okay so the time set is different. The T.V shows and their series that Katherine's watching that are kind of in the 2011 period will be placed in the 2009 period instead. It's only 2 years behind, no harm done! :) Right?... Anyway summer's over...whatever (my summer kinda sucked if you think about it.) But hey here's to a happy fall day! Huh huh?! We'll get so much supernatural T.V series back this fall...hopefully their seasons won't suck...then it'll be winter we'll be having hope on...then spring...and so on...(UGH!) LOL enough of my ranting, we'll see where our 'duet' will go from here and how much _'twist and turns'_ will come up ahead for them...Later! (*Peace^)


	6. Got A Secret Gotta Keep It

(A/N: I'd like to thank you all for still reading and reviewing my story! Wow, I didn't know this fic was going to be so popular! :) Anyway here's a nice little chappy for you guys. I thought the family might need a little bit of bonding and 'family time' considering, they're soo distant in this story.)

Guest: Also I'd like to thank Guest for letting me now to rename my title for chapter 2. I didn't know it was all bundled up until he/she told me! Honestly, I blame the Internet -_- ...

Clara: Also clara, I don't plan on disowning Katherine in this fanfic. Her parents love all their three child too much to want them off the family tree. Plus this is 2009! (in this story) However, they won't be exactly 'thrilled' about the news either..

Other Guest: Also, other Guest, I agree with you! I have been secretly shipping Statherine since season 2 and still sorta am til this day! But I shall never admit to my mother of my 'forbidden ship' until she burtly mentions it somehow! (*smiles sheepishly), However I'm not really into Delena that much. Now don't get me wrong, I'm no Delena hater, or shipper. Sometimes I like them, sometimes I don't, but most of the time they annoy me. Either way, I don't dare get too caught up in that couple. I just feel Elena changes Damon too much on the show. Let's just say, he wasn't exactly the 'Damon' I knew from season 1-2 & 3 in season 4. But that's my opinion, anyway, enjoy the fanfic! :)

Got A Secret Gotta Keep It

Katherine

A week has passed and I was starting to grow a bump. It wasn't noticeable though (thank god!) but I knew I couldn't wear tank tops anymore without risk of the secret getting out early. Stefan, on the other hand, as promised, had stayed supportive with me. He even helped cover for me at school when I wanted to vomit.

I have to say that this whole 'pregnancy nausea' thing was a complete bitch!

So far the only people that knew about my pregnancy was Stefan, Caroline, (now) Lexi and me. Everybody else was pretty much oblivious of what was going on with me. But could you really blame them? I was after all a pretty good actress when it came to lying.

Yep, at this rate I should definitely be on that T.V show, The Lying Game!

* * *

"I'm going out shopping with Rebekah! Don't wait up!" I shouted out loud for everyone in my house to here. Of course this was a complete lie. I was really going to see Stefan so we could go to a hospital out of town to get the first picture of our baby. Hmm..._OUR baby? _It's gonna be awhile till I get used to that!

"Be safe dear! Oh and make sure you come home later. It's family night!" My mother shouted out back to me in a loving voice.

Family night? We haven't had one in _**SOO**_ long! I pretty much thought we forgot about it. Weird?

"Um, okay Mom? Bye!" I told her before leaving.

Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert were my parents. They had first met in high school and instantly became high school sweethearts. That and they were both popular then. Dad was a football player, yet desired to be a doctor, which he later achieved in life, and Mom was a cheerleader, who thought she'd be a model one day, but instead she ended up being her daughters ROLE model! (P.S even if this is unimportant, they both were prom king and queen as well!). I know right, how cliché?

I rolled my eyes at that short thought.

After getting married they created our 'little family'. First me (being the oldest; beating my sister by 8 minutes), then Elena, and finally, Jeremy. We also had a fun aunt named, Jenna, who was our dad's sister. Jenna Gilbert was the name, but we never saw her much. She was always travelling. My mom, on the other hand, had been an only child, but during her childhood she had her best friend, Carol Newman. They grew up together and became practically sisters for each other. When she got older she got married and became the co- mayor of Mystic Falls. In fact, pretty much the ENTIRE Lockwood family are close with my mother.

Mason and Robert Lockwood were like my uncles, Tyler Lockwood was like a cousin to me (who had a cute brief crush on me) and Hayley Lockwood was like a cousin to me as well (even though I didn't like her much.) Carol was just like an aunt to me as she was like my mother's sister. I had a good relationship with pretty much all the Lockwood's in the family (except for Hayley, but who cares?) Elena has a distant but good relationship, but Jeremy was strained.

I remember how much he and Tyler used to fight when they were younger. Hell, even in diapers they couldn't stand each other! Hayley, on the other hand, liked Jeremy. And I mean REALLY liked Jeremy. It makes me wonder if they had a brief secret affair together and I didn't know about it then?

Anyway, that's my small family tree, but in the real, I only have my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister, my aunt Jenna and my grandparents (from dad's side), Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. And that's pretty much it, let alone my absent grandfather on my mother's side who abandoned her when she was three, and my grandmother (still her side) died from cancer, when Jeremy was two.

* * *

I soon met up with Stefan on the Wickory Bridge.

I always hated this bridge, for almost killing me at one point, but it's really not worth mentioning at the moment.

I left my car unattended, (but hidden well from any person who had the guts to steal it) and went into Stefan's Porsche. We made up a plan two days ago, that Caroline would buy me some clothes, while Stefan and I went to the hospital out of town and by the time we get back, I'll just pick up the clothes Caroline purchased for me and go home, letting my family think I really went out shopping. Hopefully, Caroline knew my taste in fashion, or else things could get ugly real fast!

We drove in silence the whole way. I listened to the radio and changed the stations a bit briefly. Stefan didn't say a word and kept his eyes on the road. I guess he didn't mind. After what seemed like forever, which it sort of was, we were at a hospital outside of Mystic Falls. It was a long ride, but it didn't risk exposure or suspicion to everyone.

The Gilbert and the Salvatore names were one of the wealthiest of the founding families. Everyone knew about us and knew who was part of the family or not. If we went to the Mystic Falls hospital, they'd immediately tell our parents, blowing our cover completely. At least here, nobody didn't know who the founding families even were, nor did they care.

After entering the hospital, the nurse gave me an application to fill out before making an appointment. I soon started it out.

_**First Name?**_

I thought over briefly and thought what was the point of lying? Besides they don't know who I am anyway, they think I'm just some ordinary pregnant 17-year-old girl that they probably see come to deliver children in their hospital almost everyday.

_Katherine K. Q. Gilbert. _Was what I wrote.

_**First Pregnancy?**_

Yup. I wrote.

Eventually, the rest became a blur. When I finished filling it, I gave it to the nurse and had set up my appointment.

I couldn't help but noticed this nurse sorta resembled to the one on Teen Wolf who played Scott's mother. She even had a similar personality to her, even though she was in 'work mode' at the moment.

"Miss Gilbert, your 5 o' clock's here!" The nurse shouted out to gain my attention. Her name was Abby.

I soon sighed. My hands were all sweaty and shaking like crazy. I soon felt a warm hand grab a hold of my hand and held it delicately to clam me down. He even gave a reassuring squeeze as well.

"Stefan?" I started out barely above the whisper. My voice was small, I practically sounded like a little girl who was afraid of the dark. "Hey, hey it's gonna be okay. You'll be fine. I'll be right behind you." Stefan whispered to me nice and softly. For a moment there I actually felt like an innocent scared little girl. I soon sighed and nodded my head shortly gaining my confidence back.

We both got up and followed the nurse into a dark unknown room. I could barely see. Soon somebody, the nurse I'm assuming, had turned on a lamp to give up a 'not so dim' light to let us see a bit. After changing into a hospital gown, Abby gave me earlier (which I still looked pretty hot in!), I sat on the examined table and slowly laid my body down on it. Abby soon placed some of that weird clear gel on my stomach.

For some reason I felt like I was being poked in a very uncomfortable place for a bit. I flinched slightly. "Don't worry you're okay. You're okay." Abby assured me. Stefan caressed my hand in a relaxing way and gave it another squeeze. I smiled slightly. After whet seemed like 30 minutes, we soon saw our ultrasound video on the large T.V screen.

It was kind of hard to make out. Stefan and I both had to squint our eyes and cock our head back and forth trying to find the baby in there. It took a moment, but we sorta found him/her. "That's your baby." The nurse told me. I nodded at what she said. I looked up at Stefan slightly and said, out of Abby's earshot, "Stefan?" I asked him. He looked down at me and said, "Yeah?"

"I don't see it." I told him. "It's right there." He whispered, pointing to the far middle left of the screen. "Oh." I stated while nodding. "You don't see it, do you?" Stefan asked me. "Nope." I admitted sadly. I felt horrible for not being able to see my OWN child. What kind of mother am I!? "It's right there if you pay close attention." He told me. I looked further and forced myself to believe it was on the screen. Maybe it was all a mental thing, but I finally spotted it slightly. It looked like a little sesame seed/little tadpole a bit. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at this. I was pretty sure Stefan did the same.

* * *

Stefan

The whole ride and waiting in the waiting room was quiet between us. I didn't know whether to make conversation or not. But I choose not too seeing she was busy filling her application. When the nurse soon called her in, I saw how nervous she was, as if she was about to freak out soon. I soon calmed her down. I soon saw something I've never seen before, but only that one time when I caught Katherine crying.

I saw it in her eyes. She was scared, worried, terrified, but most of all...almost...innocent looking. It was at that point I think Katherine's mask accidentally slipped off for a brief moment. Just a brief. I soon comforted her all the way till we got to the ultrasound. I couldn't see it at first, but I did eventually after (on the inside) frantically looking for it on the screen. I couldn't help but smile slightly. There she or he was. Growing up into a young responsible man or a young, smart, and beautiful daughter (depending on the sex.) it'll be.

"Stefan?" Katherine called out. "Yeah?" I asked her, wondering why she was interrupting this moment. "I don't see it." She told me. I looked down at her and told her. "It's right there." I stated, pointing towards the little sesame seed. "Oh." She stated in a very unconvincing way. I narrowed my eyes slightly and pointed out, "You don't see it, do you?" "Nope." She said both sheepishly, yet didn't find it funny. "It's right there if you pay close attention." I told her.

Eventually after a moment, I looked down at Katherine slightly again and saw her smile a bit, knowing she finally found it. She looked at the screen in awe as if she was watching a wildlife nature show, where the mother bear was keeping her cubs safe and warm during winter and night-time. Even in a hospital gown, she still managed to pull it off.

I don't know why, but just seeing her wear less expensive clothing, letting her hair down and wearing slightly less makeup than usual was just a turn on. I so badly wanted to rip that gown off and...WHAT AM I DOING?!

I shook that thought out of my head. This is getting ridiculous! I'm not in love with Katherine and I'm not attracted to her either, yet for some reason, I almost couldn't contain myself when I suddenly smelt her natural chocolate scent. I pretty much forced myself to block the scent out.

* * *

Katherine

After the ultrasound, Stefan and I ended up with two copy's of the ultrasound photo's. One for me, one for him. I went over to Caroline's house and picked up the clothes Caroline got me. I checked them just in case. Aside from the sweaters (since I barely wear them now), I swear she did a pretty good job. The stuff in the shopping bag just matched my personality. I thanked her and drove off home only to come across a surprise guest.

Aunt Jenna.

"Oh my God, Kathy is that you?!" Jenna asked in shock. I placed my shopping bags down and rolled my eyes slightly. "Aunt Jenna; long time, no see?" I told her before giving her a hug. "My god you've grown up so fast! The last time I saw you was when you were...hum...?" Jenna thought over briefly. "13." I told her. "Right. 4 years. Wow, that went by fast!"

"Tell me about it." I mumbled under my breath while slightly rolling my eyes. "I see you caught up with Jenna?" My mom stated the obvious. "Did you plan this?" I asked her slightly. "Well, things have been going a bit strain in this family. Your father's working a lot, I'm working a lot, Elena and Jeremy are busy hanging out with their friends and you're out there busy dating the popular boys. I thought we could have a moment to be a close family again. I wanted family night again. I thought Jenna could fly down here for the weekend. Won't that be fun?!" My mother explained to me. I politely nodded and smiled at her.

This 'Family Night' isn't gonna end well, if my memory's clear.

* * *

Family Night (No Drama at the Moment.)

* * *

It was 8:30 and time for family game night. I was in the kitchen getting drinks and snacks ready while talking to Stefan on my phone.

"**Really?"** I heard him say. **"Yeah, it's family game night and I don't want to ruin it, plus my aunt, Jenna came back to town for a visit and I haven't seen her in SOO long and...I just can't tell them. Not yet, but soon."** I explained to him.

**"Alright then."** I barely heard him say.

"**Look I know it doesn't seem fair, but I just want to go one night, just one night without this whole baby drama and...wait,... what did you just say?!" **I asked him.

"**I said 'Alight then.' go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll call you tomorrow?"** He clarified. I nodded my head only immediately realizing my mistake as he couldn't see me nod.

**"I'm nodding,** **so...thank you and I look forward to your call tomorrow morning." ** I told him. **"Have fun, Katherine!"** Stefan told me. I rolled my eyes and said, "**I think the correct sentence is 'Good luck, Katherine!'"** I could sense Stefan's confusion. When I heard somebody enter the kitchen I quickly said, **"I gotta go, bye!" **before hanging up.

"Quick, hide me! Your dad is making me play Pictionary." I heard Jenna say as she was trying to hide in the kitchen. "So!?" I asked her slightly while chuckling at her melodramatic behavior. "I suck at Pictionary!" She told me. "You sure do!" I heard my dad say out loud in the living room. "Oh bite me, Johnny!" Jenna snapped at my dad, while using his childhood nickname. I rolled my eyes at these two.

Typical siblings!

"So who were you talking to?" Jenna soon asked me. I froze slightly for some reason. I decided not to lie and just told her, "Uh...Stefan Salvatore." She looked at me slightly and grinned. "So is _'uh...Stefan Salvatore'_ your boyfriend?" She teased. I pretty much choked on the bottle of water I was drinking from.

Stefan Salvatore?

My boyfriend?

Yeah right!

"No he's not! He's just a...a...a..friend." I lied slightly. Honestly I didn't know what to call him, but I'm sure as hell am not referring him as my BOYFRIEND! "Oh come on! I've NEVER come across a girl who was _'just friends'_ with a guy before. Some dated them or at least kissed them once before in their lifetime! I was a teenager once too. I know the whole charade... Boy likes Girl. Girl likes Boy. SEX!" Jenna told me.

Once again I choked on my bottle of water. Maybe I should stop drinking now? "Jenna please...!" I pleaded slightly. "Don't worry... I won't tell your parents about your _secret_ boyfriend." She smiled sheepishly before grabbing a tray full of snacks and leaving the kitchen. I rolled my eyes slightly and followed her with my tray as well, full of 'game snacks'.

* * *

Pictionary

* * *

"It's a stick! No it's a twig, wait a dildo?!" I heard Jeremy say in frustration. It was Elena's turn to draw something. She sucked at it.

"It's a...a...a. Thermometer!?" I guessed. "Really? A dildo!? What the heck Jeremy?!" Elena exclaimed in disgust. "Hey it's better than my first guess. I thought it could be a dick!" He told us. "TMI, Jer, TMI!" I informed him. Elena rolled her eyes and nodded at me saying, "Yeah, it's a thermometer."

Dad soon calculated the score. Dad was up by 32 points, Mom had 16 points, I had 14 points, Jeremy and Elena were tied by 12 points and Jenna had about 10 points. It was soon my turn. I tried being creative. I soon started making puffy circles.

"Clouds, yes they're definitely clouds!" Jenna quickly suggested. I looked at her and shook my head showing her how incorrect she was. I soon drew a stick figured person underneath the puffy circles. I gave the person a uniform.

"Oh a cheerleader!" My Mom soon guessed. I nodded but continued. I drew another figure. It was male.

"Okay some random dude?" My Dad suggested. I chuckled a bit but nodded. I soon continued. I drew a long oval stick next to the cheerleader and put a plus sign in it. "Another dildo?" Jeremy guessed. I picked up another random marker and threw it at him. "Hey?!" He hissed. "A pregnancy test." All the women in the room guessed. I nodded and continued on.

I drew a large round shape over the cheerleader's stomach. "So...she's fat?" Dad guessed. Everyone in the room glared at him and his bad guess. "What? It's a guessing game people! No need to be so sensitive about it!" Dad clarified. We all soon backed off.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Now, she's pregnant. This is getting interesting." Jenna added. I smiled slightly and continued. Last but not least, I drew two small little figures. "Babies." Jeremy and mom guessed. I nodded and stopped my drawing.

Everyone looked at me in confusion on why I would draw that and what I was trying to say. Elena and Jenna soon looked at me in realization. "Oh, my god..." They started out. I looked at them cautiously and so did everybody else.

"IT'S 16 AND PREGNANT, ISN'T IT?!"

They both shrieked out loud a bit. I sighed slightly and nodded.

I was at first drawing about myself, but it did ended up turning into 16 and Pregnant. How ironic? My dad rolled his eyes as he re- calculated the scores. Dad had 33 points, Mom had 18 points, Elena had 17 points, Jenna got 15 points, Jeremy got 13 points while I still had 14. We were divided into teams.

It was Parents V.S Sister and Brother V.S Aunt and Niece. So Mom and Dad's scores combine would be, 51, mine and Jeremy's would be, 27 and Jenna and Elena got, 32.

Yup, we had the lowest scores!

* * *

Wii

* * *

We were doing Wii sports.

Elena and I had played tennis. She won twice.

Jeremy and I played baseball. He won the first time, but lost the last.

Jenna and Dad played bowling with mom. I swear Jenna and mom were neck to neck. Eventually, Jenna won.

Then it was the three siblings turn. Jeremy won.

The adults soon played golf. Dad won.

Then it was the teens turn. Elena won.

Nobody dared play boxing.

But it was funny seeing Jenna and Dad play Just Dance 2. I rolled my eyes at these two. Since they were kids and now, they still were competitive! Elena and I had a tie in our turn and Mom had beaten Jeremy at dancing.

Apparently, mom had more rhythm than him!

We all laughed and played and had a blast.

* * *

Scrabble

* * *

"That's not even a word!" I shouted out in frustration to Jeremy. He had placed down the word 'FUTURAMA'. "It is a word." Jeremy told me. I looked at him in disbelief. "Use it in a sentence." I challenged him. "This is my FUTUA Right, MA!?" Jeremy soon told me, with a silent 'T' in 'right'. I rolled my eyes and picked up the words from the board and threw them at his face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" He shouted in anger. "You _**know **_what that was for!" I told him. "Kids. They never grow up." Jenna commented to herself. As if on cue, Dad placed a word down saying, 'QUARTZY'. Jenna stared at my dad in horror and in anger. The game had barely began and he already won.

In frustration, Jenna flipped the whole board game over, letting the pieces fly everywhere. Out of nowhere, my Dad and aunt Jenna started to tackle each other in famous wrestling positions that I've never seen before.

As they did this, mom ignored them and cleaned up the mess with Elena's help. Jeremy and I watched the whole fighting scene take place.

"Adults. We're practically the ones raising them!" I commented Jeremy, the same way Jenna did seconds ago. After nanoseconds had passed, Jeremy and I had burst out laughing at the thought of raising 'Baby Dad and Jenna'!

* * *

Battleship

* * *

"A1." Dad said. Jenna looked at him in shock. "You sunked my fucking battleship!"

I rarely ever heard aunt Jenna curse, but I heard a LOT of them in this game.

* * *

Twister

* * *

Whoever invented this game wasn't very bright.

"Elena, move. You're crushing me!" I pleaded. I feared on the inside she might flatten my stomach, causing harm for my unborn baby. "Move your ass!" Dad informed Jenna. "You're an ass!" She snapped at him. I couldn't help but smile at their bickering.

Hopefully, my child wouldn't act that mean towards his/hers future siblings...well...IF he/she has future siblings!

After a while I couldn't take it anymore. It was too suffocating. I then punched Jeremy's arm, who bumped into mom. And from her, we all collapsed.

* * *

Jenga

* * *

For the safety of TOO many constant swearing, I recommend skipping this game!

* * *

Call of the Duty

* * *

Jeremy pretty much had a mental and emotional breakdown when Jenna had beaten his score, that he had spent years building up.

* * *

What Am I (dirty...ish.)

* * *

"I'm red and tiny and you eat me. What am I?" Jenna said with a saucy voice. "Ketchup? Tomato. Oh...SLICED TOMATO?!" I guessed. "The last part's correct." Jenna told me. "I'm long and hard and I'm difficult to swallow. What am I?" Jeremy said teasly. "Damn that's really dirty, I say a...lump?" Elena guessed. "Nope." Jeremy told us. "It can't be a banana...wait is it cotton candy, a pickle?" I wondered. "Close enough." He shrugged off. "Is it...a large sub?" Mom guessed. "See!? Mom gets it! Honestly, you girls aren't creative." Jeremy ranted slightly. I rolled my eyes briefly at him.

"I'm hot when you touch me, especially if you turn me on. I can stay up late with you all night long. What am I?" Elena said using a really good seductive voice, it almost convinced me for a moment that she might actually be hot underneath does 'okay' outfits and wavy brown hair with a pink streak to the side.

"Fire?" Mom guessed. "No." Elena shook her head. "Lightening?" Jeremy and Jenna asked. "No." Elena shook her head. "Wait, a light bulb." Dad suggested.

He was right.

"I'm heavy to lift and hard to roll over and once I'm in your bedroom it'll take a lot of dough to take me out! What am I?" Mom asked with a surprisingly sexy voice, it shock me for a moment.

"A T.V?" Jeremy wondered. Mom shook her head. "A dresser!" I guessed. "Yup!" Mom said, giving me a smile. It was soon my turn. "I'm always on top of you whether you like it or not. I keep you cool when you're smoking hot. And when you're not looking, I might still be on. What am I?" I asked using a lot of sexuality. "A...well...hmm..." Everyone was speechless and didn't know how to answer the question.

I sighed and told them it was just a ceiling fan.

* * *

That Night...

* * *

Jenna went to stay at a motel, as everyone else, ended up in bed. I, however, couldn't sleep. I had my lamp near my night stand still on. I was looking at my ultrasound photo of my baby. I smiled a bit.

Is this what it feels to be an 'almost' mother? To feel happy, excited and...proud? If it is then I most be doing something right. If not then, I'll need mental therapy or something.(joke).

Anyway, I soon picked up my phone and dialed Stefan's number. It rang three times, until I heard Stefan say with a tired and husky voice, **"Hello? Katherine? Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice."** I told him sheepishly.

**"Ah, you do realize it's 2 in the morning right?"** He asked me.

**"I had a fun time with my family. It was weird not having to worry much about our little baby drama. It felt good to just lay back and chill with no worries for one night. You would have loved it. We played Pictionary, Jenga, Battleship, Wii sports and Just Dance 2, Scrabble, What am I (dirty version). Call of Duty, & Twister." **I told him eager to tell him what happened.

**"Well I feel tempted to play the dirty version of what am I. Are you good at it?" **He asked me.

**"What's hot as hell, saucy as sass, and tan all over?" **I asked him. **"Huh?"** He asked in confusion on what I meant by that.

**"ME!"** I giggled.

After that we pretty much talked all night. At least until, 4 A.M.

(So far so good. Also I don't know the directions to ANY of the games they played in this fanfic. Expect maybe Scrabble, since I do play it, but I didn't know the board game version (sorry?) Anyway off to the next chappy!:))


	7. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

Stefan (a few days before the ultrasound)

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Lexi suddenly said. We were at Caroline's house. "Well, I was gonna tell you eventually...but _**someone**_ couldn't keep their own mouth shut!" I stated for the 11th time. "Hey don't look at me! She tortured it out of me!" Caroline proclaimed. I rolled my eyes at this. "It couldn't have been that bad." I told her.

"She followed me everywhere I went while playing 'It's Friday' by Rebecca Black on HIGH volume from her IPhone!" She told me. I looked at Lexi in shock.

"Lexi, you could have scarred her!" I told her dramatically. Both Lexi and Caroline rolled their eyes at me. I smiled at their response. "Yeah, but still you could have told me." Lexi stated. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry for that." I told them. "I just can't believe you're gonna be a dad in a few months." Lexi said to herself. I looked up at her hazel eyes and saw something spark from them.

Oh no.

This is why I didn't want to tell Lexi. I didn't want to remind her of the pain she went through 3 years ago.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to be the aunt." I told them both. "Aunt Lexi and Aunt Caroline? It's a catch! I like it!" Both Lexi and Caroline said. Soon something came to me.

"But I have a proposal for you two." I told them. They both looked at me in confusion. "I want you both to _at least _try to make peace with Katherine."

"WHAT?!"

They both exclaimed in horror and pure shock. "Why?!" They both squeaked out. "Because when the baby arrives, which will be a LONG while from now, I'd like for you two to at least put up with her or get to know her for a few days. That way the baby will know that we're not a dysfunctional family. At least as a newborn. Plus, you can't be the baby's aunt if you're not _'buddy buddy's'_ with the mom." I told them.

It took me a while to get used to calling it a 'baby' but calling Katherine a 'mom' might take longer.

"But...but..." They started out. I gave them a look meaning 'no 'buts' you do as you're told!' They sighed and rolled their eyes. "Fine." They said sternly while gritting their teeth. "But on one condition." Lexi started out. "What?" I asked curiously. "You get to know her first. Then we'll do it a few days later." Caroline finished off. Lexi nodded with that statement. I sighed knowing I had no choice.

But I guess it wouldn't be so bad, since I had NO clue the kind of person she was outside school.

* * *

Katherine(present; right now!)

The weekend was almost over and I was now 5 weeks and 6 days pregnant. So far I was doing my best from hiding my baby bump from my family. That and we were mostly busy spending fun time together with aunt Jenna to notice my 'condition'.

One day at school, during lunch hour, I met up with Stefan. "Hey, Stefan!" I said running up to him. "Hey. Is everything alright?" He asked me with concern. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you that's all." I started out. "Why?" He asked me. I soon sighed.

A few days back when we were chatting on the phone, something came to me. I barely know Stefan, yet we're having a baby together. I should at LEAST get to know who my baby's own father is!

"I was wondering if we could go out and hang out and get to know each other better." I soon told him. It took a moment before he responded,

"Alright."

"What? Really?!" I asked in shock to make sure. "Yeah, I mean I don't really know you and you really don't know me, so I think it'll be a great opportunity to get to know each other better." Stefan cleared up to me. "Alright, how about we hang out. Tonight at the movies around 8 or earlier if that's okay with you." I told him. "Maybe around 6." He told me. I nodded. "Okay. Sure what ever, you feel like. I'll see you then. Bye Stefan." I said before walking off. "Bye Katherine." I barely heard him say.

* * *

The Movies

* * *

I was wearing a pink floral top to hid my small bump and some jeans that were stretchable. I had my had my hair open in curls as usual. Maybe brushed them out a bit. I placed on lavendar eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. After adding a bit of blush, I grabbed my Gucci purse and took off to the movies to see Stefan. When I got there, I immediately found him. He was wearing a plain white shirt with red plain lines on it, jeans and some Y3 sneakers that looked brand new.

"Hey." He said as he soon saw me. "Hey." I replied in a similar tone. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" He asked me. "I don't know. I don't feel like watching horror today. Biographies are pretty much a bore and...wait what about comedy's?" I suggested. "You wanna watch 'Just Go With It'?" Stefan suggested. "A romantic comedy with my favorite actress from 'Friends' in it? Ah, sure why not!" I teased.

We soon ended up watching 'Just Go With It', then we watched 'No Strings Attached'. Our first choice was 'Friends With Benefits', but since I disliked Justin Timberlake, we watched a similar movie with different actors.

* * *

It soon grew dark. We started walking towards a now empty school football field. I was eating some popcorn from the bucket as we were walking together.

"I decided we should make up a rule for tonight. To tell each other everything about ourselves and no holding back. Alright?" I suggested. "Alright, I'll go first." Stefan agreed to the terms of our deal.

"Caroline and Lexi have been my best friends since I was in the first grade.(I rolled my eyes.) I'm not exactly fond of Caroline's boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, but as long as he makes her happy, I'm happy for her. I hate seafood, which would explain why the baby dislikes it too (we both chuckled at this). Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore are my parents, but you already know them. I have a cousin named Zach, but we're pretty distant. In fact, pretty much everyone in my family is absent, even my uncle, on my dad's side, who I don't really give a damn about. Uncle Sil. God, do I hate that guy! Also in other news, I'm good in History, English, French, and even Science. They're my main favorite subjects..."

"Really? Huh. Tell me something in french." I wondered curiously. He soon turned around to face me. He hesitated for a brief moment.

"Tu es superbe ce soir, Katherine." He told me in a french accent, that I found pretty hot immediately. "What does that mean?" I asked him in wonder. "It means...Can I have a piece, Katherine?" He told me. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, while popping a popcorn in his mouth. "Thanks." He told me while eating. I rolled my eyes again.

"Anyway, you obviously know very well as I do that I'm not a virgin..." He started again. "Who was your first?" I rudely interrupted.

I don't know why, but I was practically praying in my head that it wasn't my sister.

"It was freshmen year. Caroline and I went to this party held by Tyler. She got drunk and I didn't want to leave her by herself. She and I plus all the people at the party were playing truth or dare. I made sure Caroline didn't pick a dare through out the entire game. I however, stupidly picked a dare out of instinct. They dared me to have sex with someone, so after putting on protection I had sex with her." He told me. "Oh so you used protection for her but not ME!?" I stated. "The difference was that I was drunk with you at the time, but not with her." He told me. "So what was her name?" I asked curious.

"Hayley Lockwood." He told me automatically.

I felt the urge to yell at him and punch the bitch, but I resisted, not wanting to be the judging type of person today. "Anyway, Rebekah Mikealson, who gave me the dare in the first place, later on found out I was a virgin to begin with and she felt horrible by what she did to me. She offered to be my friend and stuff like that, so we hung out for a while. Eventually, we started to date. It didn't last long since I wasn't that interested in her, so no matter how much her brothers threatened to kill me if I broke her heart, I did it anyway, and she surprisingly took it well. Probably because she developed a small crush for Matt Donovan then." Stefan added.

"So...you slept with her too?" I asked him. "Uh, no it wasn't like that. We wanted a simple innocent relationship. It was nice and sweet, but we just had to see other people that's all." He explained to me. I nodded. "Have you slept with Elena before?" I suddenly asked. "No. I wanted to wait with her until she was ready, but apparently that won't happen in a long mile." Stefan told me. "So what else?" I wondered.

"I used to have a crush on Caroline when I was younger but it drifted off later on as we got older." He told me. "Um, just out of curiosity, was I like the second girl you slept with?" I wondered. "Well, it's not like I jog it down in my journal for every girl I sleep with but yeah. You're the second." He told me.

* * *

After a while as we walked up and down the bleachers, I told him about my life story, from my family, to our friendship with the Lockwood's, to me.

"I like Music, Art, maybe History since Mr. Saltzman's pretty lay back. But other than that, I love dancing. In fact, if there was a class besides cheerleading where I could dance all day however I want, I would SO be at the top of the class!" I told him, "I also, keep a journal too. My mom, Isobel, got Elena and I both Journals once we turned 10. I wasn't really interested in writing in it, but after finding out about this pregnancy, I've been writing nonstop in it. I swear one day it'll turn into a novel at the rate I'm writing it! I'm also allergic to nuts, like pecans. My face would turn red and I'd have trouble breathing, and probably pass out for hours. I like watching, Friends, Teen Wolf, The Lying Game, That 70's Show, The Fresh Prince of Bel- air, and Full House. My favorite romantic movie of all time is Titanic, and I dislike both Justin Timberlake, Chris Brown and Miley Cyrus, yet I have to admit they really are talented in the music business." I finished.

"I got my journal at 14, as a Christmas present. I grew up loving baseball, yet I actually had a strange desire to be in court. As a judge or lawyer. Anyway, I love Seinfeld, I love every episode of the 'I Love Lucy' reruns, the Love Cup episode is my favorite. I could watch Taxi Driver over again. I like Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Pasty Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West, and you know what? To hell with it, I even like one Miley Cyrus song!" Stefan told me.

I held back a chuckle slightly. I soon decided to go out with it, since we were being so opened with each other.

"I'm a virgin." I told him. He looked at me in confusion. "Well at least I _was_ a virgin. I never slept with anyone. Not even Damon. And I loved him SOOO much, but I waited not wanting to rush things, you know." I clarified. He looked at me in shock and confusion.

"That's impossible. Wait...if you were a virgin pretty much this entire time, then why did you let people call you a slut then?" He wondered. I sighed wondering the same thing too. "Somebody made a rumor of me sleeping with pretty much all the boys in the school and it got out of hand. I didn't want to tell anyone I was a virgin, since I knew they'd taunt me more for being a 'Golden Vargina Girl' or a 'Nun' or whatever nickname those idiots at school would have called me as I entered down the halls. Better them think I lost it then to think I'm weird for still keeping it." I told him.

"Just because you're a virgin, doesn't mean you should feel embarrassed. Everyone was a virgin in the beginning, so you being one wouldn't be a shock. Yeah, to them you might be weird, but that's them. Don't listen to what other people say about you. You listen to your own thoughts." He told me. I nodded. "You're right." After a while we walked to the parking lot in silence. I soon got out with it.

"Do you like me?" I asked him.

Stefan looked at me taken back by this sudden question. "Huh?" He asked in confusion of what I meant. "Do you like me? I mean we've disliked each other since the beginning of freshmen year and we're having a baby together, so I'm asking you this. Do you even like me? Cause if you don't, then don't hesitate on telling me, because I'll totally understand." I explained to him.

This question's been bugging me for weeks and I wanted to get it on with already.

Stefan was quiet for a moment, probably looking for a nicer way to tell me no. "Well, you were in fact a bitch with a capital B in the beginning, but after getting to know you and being around you almost everyday because of this pregnancy, I've learned to tolerate you. You're not so bad as I thought, Katherine so..yeah...I guess you can say that. I like you." He told me, while opening up his car passenger seat for me. I got in and we drove off.

We soon talked about the baby as we were in the car. We talked about what it would look like, what his/her first words would be, what the sex of the baby was, and what its personality might be like. We had fun doing so.

* * *

As we finished it, we got to my house in time. Stefan opened the door for me and walked me to my front porch.

"I had a great time Stefan. Thanks." I told him. "Yeah, me too..oh and uh...Katherine? I have something to ask you." Stefan told me, before I could motion to turn around. "Yes, Stefan?" I asked.

He looked at me with fluttery puppy eyes and said in a mocking voice, "Do you like me?!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, while cracking a smile. He did the same, minus the beginning part.

I looked at him for a moment and told him honestly, "Yeah, I like you." Before getting inside my house and closing the front door. I sighed slightly as heard him leaving.

It was at that moment when I realized, there might be a chance I might be actually... _**falling**_ for Stefan.

(Well that's all for today! I decided to have Stefan and Katherine get to know each other, which will help them bond more. Anyway thanks for reviewing and stuff like that... we'll see what'll come next. Oh and also...Stefan lied in french. What he really said was..."You look beautiful tonight, Katherine." It's true! Google it if you have too, but that's what it means in french. He blurted that out in french by 'accident' and since Katherine never took french class and doesn't speak it, nor understands it, Stefan made up an excuse saying, he'd like to have a piece of popcorn instead. Anyway, I figured it be nice for you guys to know. Anyway...see you next chapter! :) )


	8. It's Time to Pay the Piper A Visit

It's Time to Pay the Piper A Visit

Katherine

Another week has passed and so far so good. For some reason my family and I became different long after Jenna left.

Mom would take Elena and I shopping almost everyday in the afternoon, Dad would have movie night, where the whole family could watch whatever movie we wanted and in the end make up our own little review of what we thought about it. Jeremy and I surprisingly bonded a bit. However, Elena and I still drifted apart.

It's no surprise really, even as kids we just weren't that close...the only time we were in the same room or something was if we were at school. Anyway it's not like I care! My sister and I always had a sorta 'frenemy' relationship.

* * *

Stefan (At the Grill)

I was out shooting pools with Caroline and Lexi. They were winning so far, but only by one or two points. "So, when are you guys going to hang out with Katherine?" I suddenly blurted out for some odd reason. They gave me a look and said (with a whine), "Do we have to?!" I rolled my eyes at them.

If you were some random blind guy who didn't know these two, I swear you'd mistaken them to be 5 year olds!

"Yes, you have to. And besides I hung out with Katherine already, now it's your turn." I told them. "Can you at least give us a preview of how Katherine was like with you, that way we know what to embrace ourselves with." Lexi stated. "She was...well...actually...she was great! She was fun, a bit down to earth and just lay back. I could easily talk to her like I usually talk to you. She was completely unexpected in my book." I told them honestly.

"It's okay Stefan, just tell us the truth, she was a bitch and you know it!" Lexi stated slightly. "Hey, she's not a bitch once you get to know her! Just give her a chance, please." I snapped slightly.

I had NO idea where that came from?

"Fine." Both Caroline and Lexi muttered to themselves. I grinned slightly. Hopefully, they wouldn't end up killing each other before the night comes and ends.

* * *

Katherine

I was at the mall shopping looking for more tops to hide my bump, until I got a call. I picked it up without looking at the Id. **"Hello?" **I said bored and casually.

**"Katerina..."** I heard a familiar voice say.

I froze slightly.

No, that is NOT who I think it is!

**"Elijah?!"** I asked in amazement.

**"You remember me?!"** He said sheeply. I smirked slightly and said, **"Well, it's kinda hard to forget about you, Elijah." **I heard him chuckle slightly on the other line. **"Where are** **you? I'd like to see you. Its been awhile."** He told me.

I rolled my eyes thinking to myself 'Tell me about it!'

**"I'm at the mall, where are you?"** I wondered. **"I'm at the Mikealson mansion. I'm staying** **here for about a month. I just got here from D.C last night, and I wanted to see you again." **He told me. I smiled slightly at this and said, **"Don't worry, I'm on my way!"** before hanging up. After I bought and paid for my clothes, I stuffed them in the back trunk and drove off to see Elijah.

* * *

I had parked outside near the driveway and was inside the house. I was in one of the living rooms. It was also known as the library room, filled with many books you couldn't even finish to count. It was also Elijah's favorite room in the house. He was always such a bookworm.

"Katerina." I heard someone say a familiar and old nickname that only one person had called me. I turned to face him. "Elijah!" I said in excitement, before running up to him and giving him a hug. "Oh my god, I've missed you _**SOO**_ much!" "I see." Elijah chuckled slightly. I grinned like silly at him.

When I was around 15, Elijah and I used to date slightly. We loved each other, but after he got accepted to a school, where he could practice to be a professional lawyer, he broke up with me so that our 'relationship' wouldn't miss with his reputation. I was so pissed at him for that, since he nearly broke my heart that day, however after I thought it through I knew it was for the best. I forgave him and we became close friends. But technically he seemed to be my ONLY friend so...

"I'm so glad you're here! Not a day went by when I didn't think of you." I told him. Tears slowly started to form in my eyes. "Is everything alright Katerina? You seem to be too emotional than I expected. I wasn't exactly gone for THAT long." He told me. I shook my head saying,

"No, it's not that it's something else. Can we go for a walk in the garden?" I asked. Elijah smiled at me. The garden was our favorite place for our get togethers, makeouts, or just to spend quality time together. "Of course, Katerina." He told me, before we started to walk off to the garden, (located in the backyard).

* * *

Moments later...

* * *

"So...you really are pregnant?" Elijah asked me once again. I nodded slowly. I had told him everything that had happened to me as he was gone, especially the whole baby drama. "Do your parents know?" He asked me. I shook my head as the tears slightly fell on my face. "No, I didn't! That's the problem 'lijah, I don't know what to do! I mean I know but...ugh...it's so frustrating! I want to tell them, but I don't know how or when and where and if it's even possible..." I trailed off slightly.

"Katerina, listen to me. This is your family we're talking about. They deserve to know that you are about to bear a child soon. It's their right to know. And yes they may be mad at you and Stefan and not fully support you two at first, but after a while they'll come around and help you. A parent can never stay mad at a child that long, even if it's something as dysfunctional as this. But as I said, it's your life, Katerina. It's your family. And it's your baby. It'll always and forever be your choice." He told me. I nodded, while wiping away the tears.

I felt comfortable expressing myself to Elijah. With him I didn't have to pretend. With him I could be myself and show my true colors. Lately I was hoping I could do the same with Stefan, but I knew it would be a long shot to think so...

* * *

After a while, I soon said my farewells to Elijah before going to my house.

I was alone again.

Jeremy was busy 'being Jeremy' somewhere, Mom and Dad were at work and Elena was on a...date? I think? I soon heard a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal my least favorite blondes in the world.

"Hey!" They told me with a fake exciting voice and smile. "Hey." I said in annoyance, "What do you want? And if it's Stefan...he's not here." "We're not here for Stefan. We're here for you." Caroline told me, displeased if I may add. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Since Stefan is like a brother to us, and he got _**you **_pregnant, the child you're carrying is practically our future niece or nephew. And we don't mind being the aunts, but since you ARE the mother after all, we'll have to learn to tolerate you and at least be on 'okay' terms with you before the baby arrives." They both explained.

I rolled my eyes slightly, knowing Stefan must have put them up to this. I had no choice, but to invite them in. "Nice house." Lexi complemented slightly. "Thanks." I said automatically without even thinking. "You wanna watch a movie or something?" I suggested boredly. They shook their heads in disapproval. I sighed slightly in agony.

This is NOT how I wanted to spend my afternoon.

"Well...make yourselves at home I guess..if you need me I'll be in the living room." With that I walked off to the living room doing my weekly routines.

Couch? Check!

T.V? Check!

Popcorn? (5 mins or more later) Check!

T.V Remote? CHECK!

I soon turned on the T.V and started watching the reruns of Teen Wolf. The second the 'previously on Teen Wolf ' voice started, Lexi and Caroline nearly ran at an inhuman speed and met me on my couch.

"YOU WATCH TEEN WOLF?!"

,They both shouted. "Um yeah?" I responded slightly. "OMG so do we! Is it me or is Derek like really hot!?" Caroline asked rhetorically. "I think Scott's pretty cute." Lexi stated. "Hell no! Scott's annoying as hell if anyone's cute on this show it's Stiles!" I stated. "Omg! Stiles! I almost forgot about him, he's SO cute! He's probably cuter than a puppy!" Caroline emphasized. We all giggled at that softly.

We soon watched the two episodes of Teen Wolf, then we watched The Lying Game. It was official that we all hated Sutton. I kinda liked her, but she was a bit too bitchy for my taste. Ethan, I don't know WHAT they saw in him. And Laurel Mercer was becoming my favorite. So was Emma Becker.

We soon watched Titanic. There was really NO coincidence that we all burst into tears watching Jack die for Rose. I had control and darder not let my tears fall in front of the blondes, but they didn't even bother. They let theirs fall like Niagara Falls. I don't know why, but he's speech, where he doesn't want Rose to let go, I always lose it at that point, no matter how much I try to stay strong! (I couldn't help but bury my face into a pillow, trying not to show my tears)

Same probably goes for Caroline and Lexi.

For some reason I didn't mind crying much in front of them. But I'll be damn, if they mentioned this to ANYONE in our school!

After that we started T.V talking about our favorite T.V shows. Some character couples we fangirled a bit, at others we would rant, but at the end of the day, we surprisingly and SHOCKLING... bonded.

* * *

Elena

After walking out the bedroom, I started to place my clothes back on.

Another wild afternoon you might say!

"I got to go babe! I'm late for some family time at my house!" I lied. "Alright, see ya Lena." Damon winked at me from the bed. I rolled my eyes and eventually left the house. Seconds later (or at least it felt that way), I was at the Grill. I spotted Stefan talking to some tall redhead. After she left, I made my move.

"Hey, Stefan." I said once I got near him. "Ka...Elena?!" He said in shock.

Kelena? Who the hell is Kelena?!

I shook that thought off and said, "Yeah, long time, no see. How are you?" I wondered. "I'm fine. You?" He asked me. "I'm great, but..." I trailed off on purpose. "What?" He asked me. "Well, I was wondering if you could escort me to the decades dance. It'll be the 60's. I know you and I have a rocky past, but I was wondering if we could go as friends." I told him innocently. "Um, sure. I think that would be fun." He told me.

_'Oh it will be fun'_ I thought. I tried my best not to smirk at that thought. "Alright then...see you on Friday." I told him, before walking off. As I got to my car, I started thinking.

Two Salvatore brothers wrapped around my finger? All is good in the world!

(Sorry if I made Caroline and Lexi bond with Katherine too early, but as they were watching their fave shows and movie, they practically forgot this was KATHERINE they were fangirling/ranting with! Wait until they realize she's not as bad as they thought! Their friendship will be a challenge, but it'll develop soon. Also I decided to throw in a Elena POV since we don't know what her pov is. In this fanfic, I've decided to make her like the 'emotionless vampire bitch version of Elena on the show'. You know it make her the antagonist and what not. Also...Kalijah! LOL, don't worry I won't ruin Statherine. In fact, I made Elijah appear so Katherine would have someone to talk to and express herself. Sure she has Stefan, but she NEEDS her friend! At least to give her some advice... Anyway on with the show...:))


	9. It's Time to Face the Music

A/N: I'd like to thank you guys so much! 30+ reviews? That's like a record to me! (considering my past reviews...) Anyway I'd like to thank StefanvsSilas, for he/her comment on how I made my characters personality come to life. Man that comment really made my day! :) Thank you so much! I worked hard and tried my best to make sure my characters aren't too OCC, but still have a great personality. I might not call myself a '_genius_' exactly, but I agree that so far...I'm doing well. Anyway..enough of the delay...here's the new chapter..hope you enjoy! :)

It's Time to Suck It Up and Face the Music!

_Flashback to the Decade dance(60's theme)_

_Elena_

_I had picked out a good hippy look that was purple. It was night-time and I drove myself to the school's gym where the dance took place. Once I got there, I noticed the whole gym was full of students. I made my way in and spotted Stefan with a pair of lay back jeans on and a leather jacket with a light blue shirt underneath. _

_God he was so hot in that._

_ I smirked slightly, bit hid it once I walked up to him. "Hey." I said all cheery. "Hey Elena." He replied. "You look...great." I complimented slightly. "Thanks. You too." He told me. I frowned slightly._

_'__You too' That's all I get a 'YOU TOO?!' I shrugged it off slightly, thinking he misused his choice of words._

_ After a while we ended up on the dance floor, having a blast. After about 2 almost 3 dances that I pretty much had to force him into, we were near the punch ball, babbling about unimportant school stuff. _

_Eventually, when the moment was right and he wasn't paying much attention I soon leaned in near his face. I was about to kiss him, until he quickly pulled back, before I could even land on him. "Elena, what are you doing?" He asked me alarmed. I looked at him shocked._

_ Why didn't he kiss me?! It's impossible for him to move on from me that quickly, so why did he pull back? All this swirled in my head, until I finally said innocently,_

_ "I screwed up Stefan and I love you so much. Breaking up with you was a mistake. I want you back. I miss you. " I told him. It was true that I wanted him back, but it would be a lie if I said I actually missed him. He looked at me slightly, trying to consider it. _

_Well it's not like he has another option right? _

_"I'm sorry, Elena but YOU broke up with ME. If you just tell me why you did it in the first place, then yeah I might actually consider getting back together with you. Until then...we're just friends." He informed me. I nodded slightly in disappointment yet hid it well. _

_Don't worry Stef...I'll make you fall in love with me again. If everything goes according to plan you won't be able to resist me for long!_

* * *

_Stefan_

_After chatting a bit, I looked up at Elena and saw her leaning towards me. Automatically, I pulled back. "Elena, what are you doing?!" I asked alarmed. _

_What's Elena doing? What am **I **doing?! _

_Elena is the love of my life. I'd kiss her any day, yet the thought of kissing her at the moment made me want to barf for some unknown reason. As she was about to kiss me a thought popped up in my head._

_ **Katherine.**_

_Why was I even thinking about Katherine as Elena was about to kiss me remained a mystery unsolved at the matter. _

_Was it the fact she was pregnant with my child, that I couldn't kiss another woman?_

_Was it because I somehow fell out of love with Elena without knowing it?_

_Was it because I might actually **LOVE** Katherine?!_

_NO! There's absolutely NO way I'm in love with Katherine! But was it possible? It would explain why I pulled away in the first place. _

_"I screwed up Stefan and I love you so much. Breaking up with you was a mistake. I want you back. I miss you." Elena soon admitted to me. As I said before, I love Elena. In fact, I would probably go back to her in a heart beat, but for some reason I was hesitating. Why I was feeling this way was driving me crazy?! Why couldn't I take her back. If I do we'll live happily ever after, and I'd finally be happy. But for some reason I was thinking against it. What if I'm NOT in love with Elena after all. What if I've actually fallen for someone else and I didn't know it? I eventually came up with an honest excuse telling her 'until she gave me the reason why she broke up with me in the first place, we'll still remain friends.' She nodded in understandmeant. I nodded to, but I was still lost in thought._

_I just couldn't believe, even for a second that I could actually fall in love with Katherine. But who knows? I'll have to do a personal test to see for myself. 'Cause I won't believe it til I see it!'_

* * *

Katherine

After the decade dance was over (I did not attend, just so you know), my bump was starting to grow a bit more. I knew I couldn't keep up the act for long, so I went to see Stefan. I met up with Stefan on the Wickory Bridge.

Once again I felt a bad vibe rub off between us, considering what it almost did to me.

"So what's the emergency?" Stefan asked me. I sighed a bit slowly. "I think it's time to tell our parents. I mean they're bound to find out I'm getting fatter, so we might as well tell them now before it's too late." I started out. Stefan nodded in understandment. "I know." He said to himself.

"When and how do you wanna do it?" He asked me. I thought it over. "I'll do it tonight during dinner. I want to do it alone. I'll tell them about you later when they're ready." I soon told him. "I'll tell my parents tonight at dinner too." He told me. We both nodded at our decision.

"You're sure about this? Cause there's no turning back after this is over." Stefan asked me. I nodded determinly, before saying, "I've never been this sure before in my life. Besides it's not like I have a choice right? It's either tell them, or runaway from home. And I DON'T want to trudge through mud in my 500 dollar boots, so the first options better!" Stefan nodded slightly.

After that we left the bridge together, which I was glad about, for I feared the bridge might try to kill me again.

* * *

Stefan

It was 8:30 and time for dinner. Mom made pasta, meatloaf (a Salvatore's secret family recipe!), cornbread, rice and of course spinach and chicken to go with it. We were all sitting at the dining table. My Mom, Dad, Damon and I.

Dad was at the head of the rectangular table. Mom sat near him, Damon sat near Mom on her right. And I was on the end table next to Damon on his right as well.

The dinner was silent for a moment, until Dad started going on about his job. He was in the lawyer business in Mystic Falls, just like Caroline's mother's a cop, Katherine's parents are doctors and real estate agents, some of the Fells were either doctors or news anchors. What they all had in common was that they were all part of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad do you mind?!" I snapped accidentally. I soon gained everyone's attention. "What did you say _**boy**_!?" My father asked me. I gulped slightly and quickly added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just don't feel like listening about what happened at work today." My mother looked at me in concern. "Are you alright Stefan? You've been very quiet this entire dinner." My mother stated. "His probably still glumed over his break up with Elena." Damon told mom, before taking a bit out of his chicken leg. "Actually..." I trailed off only to sigh softly to myself.

Well, it's either now or NEVER!

I looked at everyone in the room, especially my father and said, "There's something I need to tell you that I should have told you weeks ago." My mother looked at me with confusion, concern and a bit worried. My father only had one emotion. Annoyance and wanted me to get on with it already. Damon looked at me a bit curious of what I would say. "Well what is it?! Spit it out!" My father demanded impatiently. I glanced at all of them one last time, before admitting,

"I got a girl pregnant."

* * *

Katherine

It was dinner time, and boy was I nervous! Our table was circular. Mom and Dad were next to each other. Jeremy sat next to Dad on his left. Elena sat next to Mom on her left as well, and I was between Jeremy and Elena at the end of the table. Everyone was chatting about what happened at work or this weekend and other stuff like that. I was silence the entire dinner, yet no one seemed to notice. I soon decided it was 'go' time.

I rudely cleared up my throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. "Katherine sweetheart?! I almost forgot you were sitting there. Are you okay, you've been quiet all night." Mom stated. I looked down at my plate and noticed I hadn't touched my food. It was growing cold. I soon looked up at both my parents. "There's something I need to tell you guys." I started out. Everyone looked at me in confusion and curiosity. "What is it sweetie?" Dad started out. I took in a deep breath and told them,

"While you guys were gone, I might have sorta thrown an after party at home after the Timberwolves season final game. It was a complete wreck yet I managed to hide the evidence..." "Yeah, I figured. The house was just TOO clean to not have had a party in it and besides who does the cleaning in this house? It's always me or the weekly maid!" Mom interrupted. "Yeah, thanks but let me finish. There was this 'guy' at the party and well...we were drunk and chatty and we...sorta...well...we sorta...did it." I continued.

"You fucked someone?!" Elena and Jeremy said in amazement. "Jeremy, Elena watch your tongues!" Mom ordered them. "Sorry." They both muttered to themselves. "I didn't exactly do that, but yeah. We had sex." I moved on. My parents started to look at me awkwardly, not sure what to respond to this new piece of information from their daughter.

"Well...I don't really see the problem...unless he wasn't good?" Mom started out. Dad glared at her slightly, but Mom shrugged it off. I looked at Mom blankly. "I..uh...I well...yeah...I mean no there wasn't...really a problem...he was...good. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" I stumbled a bit.

Talk about awkward! Especially your OWN parents!

"After that, I didn't know it at the moment, but something happened. Something that could change everything." I started on again. "What is it Katherine?" Mom asked me in concern, while my Dad was a bit heated, thinking that the 'guy' I slept with might have given me H.I.V or something, but there was actually a WORSER case than THAT!

I swallowed slightly and soon muttered it under my breath. Nobody obviously caught it so I repeated it much louder than last time.

"I said...I'm pregnant."

After saying it, I noticed Jeremy had dropped his fork on his nearly empty plate, creating an echoy sound wave.

* * *

Stefan

"So 'Golden Boy, Saint Steffy' FINALLY made a mistake!? You have NO idea how long I waited for you to screw up! Thanks for taking over, baby bro!" Damon taunted with a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Damon!" My father exclaimed in anger. Damon tried to contain his smirk, but it kept showing slightly. My father was steaming mad. His face was entirely red and his green eyes (identical to mine) were cracked in frustration and pure anger. My mother was in too much shock and Damon was just enjoying the fact I screwed up.

The dinner was completely silent. For some reason, my father wasn't yelling and screaming at me as I expected. When Damon screwed up, Dad would yell and scream at him like an erupting volcano, but with me, at the moment, he was as silent as a stone. Which frightened me more, since I knew the quiet ones were the most dangerous ones.

I swear if my phone wasn't charging in the living room right now, I'd call 9-1-1 seeing as my father looked like he was about to murder someone tonight, namely me or my mother, since she always tried to prevent him from fighting with me or Damon.

Everyone was so quiet, that I could have sworn I heard Caroline's ringtone 'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) By Katey Perry' was playing, possibly at the Grill or something. After a few minutes, my father threw his fork on his plate and left the table and dining room. My mother automatically sprung up from her seat and walked off with him. The minute I heard a glass, (I'm assuming a lamp or vase,) break, I sprung up from my seat and went into the living room/family room.

"Giuseppe, please! It's not his fault!" I heard my mother yell at him, trying to console him. I soon entered the room.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!? YOU'RE SO YOUNG! A BABY CAN DESTROY YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" My father yelled at me as expected, but was able to not yell at me like he'd usually do with Damon. "I'm sorry, Dad I really am...I..." I started out but was cut off. "NO, this can not happen. You're 17 and you're still in school. You're still a child, Stefan! You can't have a child if you're still one!" My father interrupted me. I sighed a bit and looked down.

"I know and I'm sorry. But what's in the past is in the past. She and I are going to have a baby and that's that. I know I should have told you weeks ago...but.." I started out, but once again I was cut off. "How long has she been pregnant?" My mother asked. I thought it over briefly. "About 7 weeks." I answered. My father started to stare at me for a moment, but soon calmed down. "I'll be in my study." My father announced before leaving the room.

"He'll come around." My mother informed me. I looked at her in confusion. "So you're not mad?" I wondered. "No, unlike your father, I'm not mad at you or that girl who's carrying your child. I'm not the one to point fingers at people. What you two did was a mistake and you'll have to deal with the consequences. But I'm actually in a more denial phase right now, so you'll have to give me a minute." My mother told me. She soon left and went to her garden, I'm assuming.

* * *

Katherine

Everyone looked at me in shock, but was quiet.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Jeremy and Elena asked in shock. Mom and Dad were both speechless, trying to process what I just told them moments ago. "Jeremy, Elena, dinner's over. Please go to your rooms." Mom informed them. "But..." They started out, but were cut off. "I said go to your rooms!" Mom snapped at them. Both Elena and Jeremy at first hesitated, but eventually left the dinner table and went upstairs to their rooms, but I knew they'd probably eavesdrop on us.

We were all in silence. Eventually Dad got up from the table and started pacing around the kitchen back and forth in frustration. Mom was still in her seat, with tears in her eyes. I looked down avoiding their eyes.

Well, I knew this was coming, but it was still painful to watch. I looked up at them, knowing the tears were already forming in my eyes. As always I forced them back.

"I know what you're about to say, and let me do it for you. How could I have been so stupid and immature to NOT use a condom and to be drunk while having sex. I'm too young to have any kids and I'm still in high school. I don't even have a job and I'm pregnant! What's wrong with me! Did I realize how screwed up my life's gonna be with a baby in it this early! I should have thought about the outcome before sleeping with some boy! And you're very disappointed in me because I'm the oldest, I'm suppose to be the 'responsible' one. And I'm sorry for that. And you're probably about to say, SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU JUST RUINED YOUR WHOLE LIFE WITH THIS PREGNANCY! And you're probably going to keep yelling and screaming things at me all night until it's 2 in the morning. I'm REALLY sorry about this. I should have told you this weeks ago, but I was scared! I know that's not an excuse, but I was and I still am. So go ahead. Yell and scream and shout at me all you want. I deserve it." I told myself for them. They looked at me for a moment. They eventually went into the second living room and left the kitchen.

I could hear a lot of angry yelling, frustrating shouts and regretful crying in the other room, but I couldn't make out the words. After what seemed like an eternity, they came back out into the kitchen.

"Well, we've been thinking about it and talking it over..." Mom stated out. "And we know you screwed up. We're not mad at you we're just a little bit disappointed in you. We never expected this to happen to you so early in life." Dad continued. "I don't know, maybe it's because we're bad parents? Or maybe we've been neglecting you too much to notice you've been missing your period and growing a baby bump? Or we were oblivious with our works to notice the changes happening in your mood and body? But whatever it was, we're sorry we failed you as parents." Mom added. I looked at them in shock.

"No. Mom, Dad it's not your fault. It's mine. You guys aren't failures as parents, you're great role models and everything, but it's not your fault. Even if you guys were supposely the BEST parents in the world, I still would have ended up pregnant one way or another. It was gonna happen to me anyway." I told them. They nodded slightly at me. Mom still had tears in her eyes, and Dad tried to stay strong with this unfortunate situation.

"I'm scared." I whispered to myself. "I know. So are we." Mom told me. I looked up at her with sadness. "But we'll make it through this. We'll help you as much as we can, but you're raising the baby mainly by yourself, sure Jeremy and Elena can help out a bit, but it's mainly you and the baby's father, that is IF he wants to help." Mom informed me. "He is. He said he'll be there for me and the baby." I told them.

"So...who's the father anyway?" Dad asked me.

* * *

Stefan

After Dad came out of his study, he was calmer than the last time we saw him. He was still unhappy with the situation, but was able to deal with it a lot better than I expected.

Ironically, mom came in the house around the same time Dad left his study.

They both had taken time to process this, get angry and upset, accept it, and move on. We were all in the living room.

"So...who's the baby momma?" Damon asked me in high amusement. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. "Damon has a point, we'd like to know the girl who's carrying your child." Mom asked me softly and politely. I looked at both of them for a moment.

* * *

Katherine

I took in a deep breath.

* * *

Stefan

"Katherine Gilbert." I admitted to them.

* * *

Katherine

"Tyler Lockwood." I lied through my white teeth.

(Now they know, but why did Katherine lie? And what is Elena planning?! Stay tuned...P.S Jennifer Connelly, is playing the Salvatore boy's mom:))


	10. One Lie Leads to Another

One Lie Leads to Another

Stefan

"You _KNOCKED UP __**MY GIRLFRIEND**_?!" Damon said in firy anger. I raised my eyebrow slightly.

Was he serious? She's not _**HIS**_ girlfriend!

"**You Son of a Bitch**!" He gritted, before walking up to me in speed and punching my lower jaw. I grabbed on to the sofa and punched him in the lower gut. He groaned and quickly punched me in the same place, this time making me fall. As this was happening our Mom tried to make us stop.

"Damon stop!" Mom commanded him, while trying to restrain him. "Damon that's enough!" Dad commanded him with a yell. After Mom finally restrained him, his jet black hair was slightly dangling on his face, while my jaw was slightly dislocated and I had blood pouring out my lips.

"Stefan! Oh my god! Stefan, are you alright?!" Mom asked me in alarm when she noticed the blood dripping down my chin. "Yeah. I'm fine," I told her.

"And _**WE**_ are keeping the baby!" I told Damon, to make him more pissed on purpose. "Yo..you're keeping it!?" Mom asked, actually a bit happy about it. "Yeah...yeah..we are." I told her softly. Damon scoffed and walked off. Dad sent him a glare, while mom went to get a first aid kit for me to patch me up.

Eventually, she as usual overreacted and took me to the hospital. After 3 hours had passed we all went back home.

Trying to sleep off an UNFORGETTABLE dinner.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Katherine

Oh why! Why did I lie about that for?! I guess I just panicked. I didn't want Stefan to get in trouble with my parents, and as usual when I have the need to protect someone I care about I'd lie for them.

Wait... **_care _**about him!? That word I'm not sure about...

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I looked up from my closet and saw Jeremy near my bedroom doorway. "Hey." I said quietly to him. I was looking for an outfit today.

"So how are you doing?" He asked me concern. "I'm fine." I told him in confusion, but honestly. "I mean this whole 'pregnancy' thing...how are you?" He wondered. I thought it over briefly. Honestly, I had NO idea how to feel or deal with this situation, all I know is I'm kinda use to it now, but it's only the beginning so...

"I don't know. I'm kinda scared and well, terrified, but I'm sure I'll be alright." I said more to myself than to him. "Yeah...I still can't believe you're pregnant." He told me. I nodded at his 'shock' in this situation. It was understandable.

"And I can't believe a LOCKWOOD did it!" He said in spite. I hesitated before nodding slightly.

As I said before, Tyler and Jeremy trying to get along, was like playing with fire in a room full of actual TNT!

"Look, Katherine...I'm not happy with this situation and I'll GLADLY kick Lockwood's ass for this, but I'm gonna help you out. You're not gonna be alone in this. You're still my sister." He told me. I smiled slightly at him, knowing he was trying to protect me.

As annoying he can be he had his moments to be a sweet protective younger brother.

"My older, neurotic, insecure, pregnant, 'so to be fat', sister!" Jeremy quickly added. I glared daggers at him and threw an empty small box at him from my closet, but he quickly dodged it and let out a small laugh before walking off. I rolled my eyes at him.

Like I said before...ANNOYING!

* * *

The Lockwood's

* * *

Eventually, we all drove to the Lockwood mansion.

Oh boy.

I searched everywhere for Tyler as my parents were chatting with Carol and Richard Lockwood, Jeremy was looking for Tyler too, to beat him to a pulp, and Elena paid no one no mind.

This was just great!

"Katherine?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me, in the second hall way. I smiled in relief. I quickly turned to look at him. "Tyler hey!" I said nervously. "Hey. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He told me. I took in a deep breath and told him, with panic, "I need you to call Caroline, to call Stefan and get them both down here pronto!" Tyler looked at me blink-fully and asked, "W- why?"

"Because- last night- I told my parents I was pregnant and that you were the father,- but Stefan's really the father. It was a lie. I need to fix it- before it's too late. So will you- PLEASE- tell Caroline and Stefan to get down here for an- emergancy meeting, -**RIGHT THIS MINUTE**?!-" I explained to him surprisingly fast. Tyler looked at me for a moment trying to process what I just told him. His eyes soon grew enlarged. "What?!" He asked me in shock. I rolled my eyes slightly.

I've never realized how useless _some_ people really are.

"TYLER. THE PHONE!" I stressed for him. He soon pulled out his phone and dialed Caroline's number. But before he could finish dialing her, we both spotted Mrs. Lockwood coming our way.

This was just great! Just what I needed! More interferences ...

"Tyler!" She called out. "Mom?" Tyler replied. "What is the meaning of this?! Katherine are you really pregnant?" She asked me. I looked at her for a moment. The words couldn't come out, so I nodded instead. She sighed slightly, then looked at Tyler in shock and started to scowl him. "How could you have been so foolish to get a girl pregnant?! You're in high school, Tyler you're not ready to have kids yet! What were you thinking?!" She bursted out to him. Tyler looked at her in shock and confusion. I swallowed deeply.

I guess, news does spread like wildfire in this town after all.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked in a mixture of confusion. Carol scoffed and rolled her eyes slightly at Tyler. "We'll discuss this later. With your father." With that, she turned her heels and walked off. "What the hell was that about?!" Tyler eventually exclaimed after a good 30 seconds. "Did you not hear a word I just said earlier? I'm pregnant. Stefan's the father, but I told everyone it was you by mistake. It just came out like second nature or something..." I started out.

"But why ME?! Why not Matt, or Klaus, or Damon!" He pointed out. I rolled my eyes slightly at his logic. "A: Damon and I broke up before I got pregnant. B: Those rumors about Klaus and I earlier, were not true; I barely know the guy! And C: Matt, really? Be more REALISTIC here!" I told him my reasoning.

Tyler sighed slightly and soon went back to his previous mission. 'Warning the others of the emergency meeting'.

**(Spoiler: A/N: They were both not aware of Hayley eavesdropping on their conversation.)**

* * *

1 hour later...

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Everyone in the room asked me. I sighed slightly. An hour ago, after they all arrived to the Lockwood mansion, I took them to a different room where the adults wouldn't find us and told them my situation.

"Yeah." I told them. "I can't believe this." Caroline muttered. "I'm NOT really the father, right?" Tyler asked making sure. "Yes, Stefan is." I explained to him. "Then why did you lie? I thought we both agreed to be honest with our parents in this situation?!" Stefan wondered. He seemed stressed today. "I know. I know. I just panicked! Okay?! I promise I'll tell them soon. Its just...are you sure, I mean once I tell them who it REALLY is there won't be no turning back." I told him. "Yes, I'm sure. I want you to tell your parents the truth. In fact, I'll come with you if you want." He told me.

"No, no, no. That won't be necessary." I told him, trying to change his mind. Apparently that wouldn't work. "No, I want your parents to know I'm really committed into this. The best way to do it is to be a man about it." Stefan stated. I sighed, knowing there was no way talking him out of it. "Alright fine. We'll tell them. Together." I agreed with him.

"I can't believe this! Katherine's really pregnant?!" Tyler asked in pure shock.

Caroline, Stefan, and I all shook our heads at Tyler's lack of understanding. "I'll explain it to you nice and slowly later, okay?" Caroline told him, in a way like she'd tell a 3-year-old who doesn't understand proper English.

* * *

After a while, Stefan and I soon sucked it up and told my parents the REAL truth.

After many death threats from my Dad to Stefan, if he didn't support the baby and didn't threat us both right, we all made an agreement, knowing that Stefan was always the 'responsible' one in the Salvatore family and would live up to it. Jeremy was actually relieved that it wasn't a Lockwood, who knocked me up, but was still ready to throw a punch at Stefan, if he ever had any 'second thoughts' in the future. Elena was shocked. She was literally quiet through the whole thing. Eventually, she got up and left. God knows where!?

In the end, we all came to terms and an understanding. We even made up our own...what it seemed like at the moment...a... a 'truce'.

* * *

Hours later, the Boarding house..

* * *

Elena

Well my plan backfired.

I got Damon easily, but Stefan might be harder, considering he got my prune of a sister pregnant.

Why he slept with her in the first place is BEYOND me?!

"Hey, Lena!" I heard a sexy voice behind me. I sucked in a deep breath and turned to face him. "Hello, Tall, Dark and Handsome!" I told him in a seductive yet innocent voice. His face turned a bit dark and he sighed. "Don't call me that." He muttered. I looked at him confused. "Damon, what's wrong?" I asked him trying to be concerned. "My 'saint' of a little brother knocked up your sister, Katherine. In case you didn't notice." He told me. I nodded slightly. "Yeah, but seriously...what's wrong?" I wondered. "Kat use to call me that while we were dating." He muttered to himself.

"I can't believe my brother knocked up _**MY GIRL!**_" I looked at him slightly in shock.

He did NOT just say that.

"**YOUR GIRL**?! So what am I then?" I wondered steamed. "I...uh...I ah...?!" Damon stumbled. "Save it! I know you're still in love with her, but why did you even break up with her if you don't love me?" I asked him. "Look...I love you Elena really I do, but Katherine and I go WAY back! We have history together. We've been together for like 2 years pretty much. Love like that takes a while to fade away." He told me. I soon scoffed.

"Love? LOVE? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You were never in love with Katherine! You only stayed with her so one day you could sleep with her. That didn't work out with her, but it did with me. You were practically using her for your own selfish reasons! And you have the nerve to call it LOVE?!" I said in spite. "Elena..." He started out. "I'm sorry, Damon but no. Turns out...you lose BOTH of the Gilbert twins, and you better get over it!" I told him, before walking off from his bedroom.

I don't get it! I just don't get it! It's like EVERYONE is in love with Miss Katherine freaking Gilbert! We look EXACTLY the same, yet NOBODY gives a damn about me! I'm the favorite in the household, I'm the teacher's pet, I'm everybody's favorite little 'Golden Angel, who could do NO wrong!' Katherine was the exact OPPOSITE! Yet EVERYBODY seemed to fall for her! Well NOT this time. My plan will work eventually. There's NO WAY Stefan will be able to forget about me and what we had.

Not after what I'll do.

* * *

Stefan

"Thanks for taking me home." She told me as I walked her to her doorstep.

I was taking Katherine home after a long day at the Lockwood house. So far the only people who knew about her pregnancy were, my parents, her parents, Jeremy, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Lexi, Tyler, the Lockwood's, and of course the two of us.

"No problem." I told her. "Look...I just wanted to say thank you for being by my side when it was getting rough and complicated for me." She told me. "Yeah, I know and it's okay...it's the least I could do for you." I told her. "Yeah...and...I'm not really good at this but...I'm sorry." She told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her in confusion. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you during freshman year. You didn't deserve that. I guess I was jealous or something. You were smart, responsible, caring, kind, honest and well...you were able to be yourself around people more than anyone. Plus you could speak your mind. I always had trouble doing it and when you were doing it, I just started treating you like crap for some reason. I'm sorry for it and I know you probably won't forgive me for it, but I needed to say that. And you needed to actually hear it for a change. And I really mean it, Stefan." She clarified.

I was stunned. And speechless. I didn't know what to say or think at this moment.

This same woman who made my freshman, sophomore and junior year a living hell, was actually APOLOGIZING to ME!?

I looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but I was really speechless in this situation.

"Goodnight, Katherine." I told her quickly, before turning around to leave the porch. It was at this point when I got confused.

Who really was Katherine Gilbert? And did I see her as the same bitch from the beginning of high school, or as a totally different person? A person who actually...cared, was kind...felt remorse and was not the same person you met years ago? I wasn't sure who I saw her as, but at the moment, I knew for a fact that, even though it wasn't born yet...,

The baby was already changing Katherine.

(The whole baby drama is making Katherine mature a bit. And it's not even here yet! XD! Also what is Elena going to do? What's her plan? How is Hayley going to fit in this story? What will she do if Katherine and Stefan ever find out they might actually...LOVE each other?! We can only wait to see... Sorry if the chapter's a bit short :/...)


	11. Meet the Parents

Meet The Parents

Katherine

2 weeks had passed and I was 9 weeks pregnant. My baby bump was getting bigger and was a tad bit more noticeable than before. My parents were actually getting excited to become grandparents.

Sure they still didn't like the idea of me being pregnant at 17 and wasn't exactly okay with it, but they were more than happy to meet their first grandchild. I, on the other hand, was turning into an emotional pinball...and that was JUST the beginning! Luckily it was summer time, so I didn't have to worry about school...yet.

I knew by September, everyone would notice how I pretty much would look like a pig that swallowed a whale, if it was possible!

Stefan and I were a bit strained lately, because of my 'confession' to him weeks ago, but we eventually went back on track and NEVER brought up that night again!

One day, I was with Stefan. We were on my living room couch looking through parental books my parents bought for us.

YAY! (*Sarcasm!)

We had been reading, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting', for about a week, and let me just say, it scared the shit out of me. It pretty much told me NUMBEROUS ways my pregnancy could go wrong! I eventually threw out the book. Literally! In the garbage can.

Stefan and I soon read different books. I read 'My Pregnancy Journal', while he read 'Your Pregnancy For Father's To Be'. So far everything was fine.

"Katherine can I ask you something?" Stefan asked me, while still keeping his eyes glued to the book. "Hmm?" I wondered, while doing the same. "You've met my parents before right? When you were with..._Damon_?" He wondered.

I haven't thought much about Damon actually. I wondered what he thought about my pregnancy. I shrugged it off and said, "I've seen them around, but I was never properly introduced to them." "Well, my mom has been very anxious to meet you properly and she somehow got my dad to agree, so...would you like to come over to my house for dinner, with my family, tomorrow night?" He asked me. I stopped looking at the book and turned to face him. He did the exact same. We looked at each other for a moment.

"I..uh...you want me to actually MEET your parents?" I asked, hoping I misheard him. "Yeah, the whole family will be there, my mom, dad, Damon, me...oh..." He started in realization. "Yeah that would be awkward considering your history together." He added, "But Damon mentioned something about having a girlfriend or something like that, so he must be over you. So will you?...will you come?" He asked me. I smirked slightly at this. "I guess I could attend." I told him, in what sounded like an old- Englished British accent.

I have NO idea where THAT came from! For some odd reason, I ended up bursting into laughter. Stefan looked at me weirdly, but smiled as I laughed. Probably thinking I was amusing to watch.

* * *

^Hours before this earlier...

* * *

Stefan(On his way to ask Katherine to come over to dinner)

School was out and everything was going good for Katherine and I. We had an...'understanding' with each other. We were actually able to be in the same room with each other without ripping each other's head off as usual. I figured that was a progress at least.

"So what do you think her name could be?" Lexi asked Caroline. They were in my room babbling about MY personal business in life, while I was looking for my car keys. I usually wasn't disorganized, but once you start hanging with a moody 9 week pregnant woman, you tend to forget a lot of important things in your life. Even though she was HIGHLY emotional at the moment and could snap at me one moment, while sob the next, and probably annoy me more later on, I was still able to tolerate her.

_'It's because I love her...'_

I froze slightly.

Where the hell did that come from?!

I shrugged it off slightly and turned to see Caroline and Lexi continuing their 'Firy Debate'.

"Are you crazy?! Her name will NOT be Jessica!" Caroline exclaimed. "Why not? It's WAY better than Ashley!" Lexi told her. "They BOTH suck!" Caroline pointed out. "What about Alex? Short for Alexia?" Lexi point out. "What about _Caroline_ or _Carolina_?!" Caroline stretched out.

"What girl on EARTH do YOU know has the name: CAROLINA?!" Lexi shouted out in frustration. "At least it's unique! I'd pick Carolina over Alex ANY day!" Caroline told her. At that point, Lexi nearly lost it. "You gotta be fucking with me right now?! Seriously!?" Lexi shouted out. "_Seriously?!_" Caroline added with more empathy than Lexi. "Hey guys?" I interrupted their dispute.

"WHAT?!" They hissed at me with fire burning in their eyes.

I looked at both of them slightly and told them, "How do you even KNOW if it's a girl? It could be a boy? Or both? Or..." I stopped right there not wanting to go any further. I never thought much of the baby's sex, until now.

Man was I screaming a prayer in my head, that there would NOT be a set of twins, triplets, or worse... quadruplets!

It would be at that point, I would faint. And for real this time!

"We just have a feeling. And besides, even IF it IS a boy, we can still go with my choice. Alex for boy, or Alexia for girl. Simple as that!" Lexi informed me sheepishly. Caroline threw her a death glare. "Don't you dare Lexi!" She demanded. "Too late!" Lexi said in a sing sung. Before anyone could throw a punch I quickly stated, "Katherine might be coming over for dinner tomorrow night. You guys could come if you'd like."

They both looked at me oddly and said, "No thanks." "We already had our 'time' with Katherine. And besides it's more of a family thing. It's between you, Katherine, your mom, dad, and _Damon. _Blah!" Lexi told me. Caroline ended up bursting in laughter at the last part. "Good one!" Caroline giggled, while high fiving Lexi. "Thank you." She cheered to herself. "You know... it's funny that you're making fun of Damon, considering you had a crush on him at one point." I pointed out to Caroline.

Everything soon stopped.

Caroline looked up at me with shock, so did Lexi since she didn't know this at ALL!

Whoops... "**YOU HAD A _CRUSH_ ON DAMON FREAKING SALVATORE**?!" Lexi exclaimed in horror, but mainly in shock. Caroline nearly sank in her seat and narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped slightly in embarrassment.

If looks could kill, then I would have definitely been dead already, the second Caroline glared daggers at me.

"Well... I'm leaving and...bye." I quickly stumbled out, before leaving the awkward scene. "LIKE: WHAT THE FUCK STEFAN?!" Caroline screamed out as I left the room.

Coincidentally, I had found my car keys on the way out.

* * *

Back to the Present Time...

* * *

The Mall...

* * *

Elena

"HOLY SHIT, KATHERINE'S PREGNANT!?" Bonnie said in deep shock. I rolled my eyes slightly at her and nodded my head once again. "Yes. I didn't tell you this so you could scream to the rooftop!" I told her. "Sorry." She told me, "It's just I can't BELIEVE you didn't tell me this sooner!" I looked at her in confusion. "Why would I do that for?" I asked her. "Elena, you're my best friend and Jeremy's my boyfriend. You guys! This is your SISTER we're talking about!" She pointed out.

"So? Katherine's not your friend. You don't care about her. So why should anyone inform you of her _'situation'_?" I informed her.

"She _was_ at one point." Bonnie mumbled to herself, referring to the friend part. I heard it and immediately got heated up, but hid it well. I soon came up with a quick reminder. "She's not your_ friend_ anymore. Remember, what happened with Mikealson?" I reminded her. Bonnie soon stopped walking slightly. She grimaced slightly and continued to follow me through the shopping aisles. "Yeah, but it's not like I wished for this to happen to her or anything. She may not be my friend anymore, but she doesn't deserve this. Should I buy her or the baby something? You know to show her I still care?" Bonnie told me. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but still played it cool.

"She'd probably think it's not good enough. You know her and how she is. So don't get your hopes up if you think she's a_ changed_ person now because of this pregnancy." I told her. Bonnie nodded slightly and shrugged it off. I smiled slightly to myself.

At this rate, everything Katherine owns will belong to me.

"Hey, I"ll be right back. I need to use the restroom." I announced to Bonnie. Either way, she seemed too busy to notice. I soon walked off to the women's restroom. I stayed near the hallway to meet up with my 'personal spy'.

"Got any news?" I asked her slightly. "You know your sister's pregnant and that Stefan Salvatore's the father, right?" She asked me. I narrowed my eyes slightly and clutched my jaw. "Don't remind me." I gritted through my teeth. "Well I've been thinking about it and I've come up with the prefect plan for you." She told me eagerly. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well go on! Don't leave me hanging!" I demanded. "Here's the plan. We need to find a way to get Katherine 'out of the picture' in order for you and Stefan to work out well." She told me. I started to smirk slightly. "And how do I do that exactly? Without killing her, considering she's still my sister?" I pointed out.

I didn't want her killed, but I didn't want her to have the glory either.

"Just leave it to me. I'll find a way to 'occupy' her. Long enough for you to make your move on Stefan. The guy's clearly still in love with you. All you have to do is stir up some old feelings and he'll be running back to you in no time." She told me sheepishly. I smirked fully at the thought of having everything that belonged to Katherine, that was rightfully mine.

"I like the way you think. You let me know when the plan will start and be functional, and I'll do the rest of the 'acting'" I told her. We both winked at each other and went our separate ways.

So far, everything and everyone was in place.

This was going to be one hell of a game!

* * *

The Gilbert's Household

* * *

Katherine

I sighed slightly as I looked through my closet. I know I had a lot of dresses to choose from, but most of them were either too 'show offy' or just too 'high school girly girl'. I'm still a high school girl, but I wanted to look a bit mature tomorrow night. I mean, I wanted to wear something good tomorrow night at the dinner with the Salvatore family. I wanted something that said, 'Hi, my name is Katherine and I'm pregnant with your first-born grandchild, but I'll be the best mother for him/her, she/he'll ever have!'. However at this rate, I knew I couldn't find anything. I needed backup. As much as I wasn't really fond of these blondes...I had to call them.

"My goodness. Don't you have ANYTHING to wear besides these shorts!?" Lexi asked me, although it sounded more like criticizing. "I wanted to wear something formal but not too formal. Something mature but not too mature. Something that would make me acceptable to Stefan's parents." I told them. "You're 17 and pregnant with their first-born grandchild. How acceptable are you suppose to be? You're lucky they're not rooting for you to have an abortion." Caroline pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Caroline. And I still need a dress people! So if we can stop with the chatting and start with the searching I think that would be nice." I told them. They huffed and rolled their eyes at me but eventually gave in.

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

"It's official...you have NO '_appropriate'_ dresses for tomorrows dinner." Lexi informed me. I was laying on my bed groaning softly with my hands covering my head. "Like I didn't know that already, Lex?" I quipped slightly. "Sarcasm isn't going to get us anywhere Katherine. If you don't have anything to wear, then you might as well come up with an excuse and not show up." Lexi told me, the _'easy'_ way out of this. "Or...?" I asked hinting to Caroline for some help. She sighed slightly but then grinned like a plastic Barbie doll. "Or...we could go shopping?!" She finished for me in excitement. "I don't know about you, Lex, but I'm with Blondie over there. Shopping it is!" I agreed. Lexi rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Fine then. Shopping it is." She soon agreed with us, although she really didn't have a choice.

Would you like to pick a fight with a feisty blonde and a 9 week pregnant emotional former cheerleader, who could still throw down a punch? No? I didn't think so...

I eventually leaped off my bed and grabbed my favorite Gucci purse from my desk arm-chair and left my bedroom. I went back to pop my head near the doorway to look at the blondes in my room.

"Come on Babies! Lets go Blondie!" I chanted out slightly cheerfully for the girls to follow me. They both rolled their eyes at my typical stereotype tease. This time referring to that 'I'm A Barbie Girl' Theme song on the commercials. They eventually sucked it up and followed me to my car, and we drove off to the mall, while arguing on which radio station my car should be on.

* * *

The Mall...(JC Penney Outlet)

* * *

As we were in the outlet, I'd let Caroline and Lexi take control of everything. They picked out the outfits and I would change into the changing room and let them tell me what they thought about it. So far I only had, 'No's. Hell No's. And...WHAT ARE YOU BLIND'S?!' Eventually, time had came and passed and we still couldn't find THE dress for me! "This is hopeless! We've looked all over the store and there's not one single dress we picked out that would work for you! At least make you _'acceptable'_ as you want to be." Caroline pointed out. I sighed and nodded at the results we were getting. Eventually I went up to another rank of clothing that was behind where Lexi stood and randomly pulled out a black dress. "What about this one?" I asked. "It looks alright, but isn't it too simple?" Lexi and Caroline both asked me. I shrugged my shoulders in a way that said, 'What do I have to lose?' I soon went inside the dressing room and changed into the outfit. I didn't even look at the mirror knowing I'd be disappointed at what I'll see.

I soon opened the door and walked out of the dressing room, for the blondes to see. "Well...what do you think?" I asked them. They both turned their heads to look at me. They stared at me for a moment, as if they were looking for something. Eventually they both gave me a beaming smile.

"Yes...yes...HELL YES!" They both exclaimed and high fived each other in excitement. I looked at them in confusion. "What are you doing?" I asked them. "That's the dress!" Caroline told me. I looked down at the dress and back up at her in disbelief. "This? This that I'm wearing right now? This is THE dress?" I asked her, wondering if I misunderstood her. "Yes, yes. That's the dress!" She nearly shrieked out, it almost seemed as if she was fangirling over it.

"I'm sorry...am I missing something?!" I wondered. "Yes you are! As simple as that dress is, we're going to work our magic and make you look...wow. Stefan and the others will be shocked when we're done with you!" Lexi told me. They startled to giggle and dance in excitement or victory at the thought. I placed 'two' and 'two' together, and raised my hand up slightly, commanding them to stop. "Are you trying to say that you two, are going to give me a makeover?" I asked them, making sure we were on the same page.

"YES!" They both clarified clearly to me.

I nodded slightly. "Okay then. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll do it. But are you guys sure, cause I can get dressed by myself." I stated. "Trust me, Katherine, when I say, we'll make you look so beautiful, even Damon, himself, will cry for breaking up with you once he sees you!" Lexi declared, confident. I rolled my eyes slightly, yet agreed.

After we bought the dress and went back to my house, they left leaving me alone to pray to god that everything would go right with tomorrow's dinner.

I mean, what could go wrong?

* * *

Tomorrow, afternoon...

* * *

Stefan

As mom was pretty much slaving over the stove to make tonight's dinner (I helped a bit), I was out consoling Damon about tonight, trying to convince him to come.

"Hell no! I'm not having dinner with YOU and MY ex girlfriend." He shouted out. "Damon please. Just calm down, we already made the arrangements. Katherine's coming over for dinner and that's that." I stated. "Then I won't BE HERE for dinner then!" He gritted forcefully. I sighed slightly.

Ever since the whole 'confession dinner' I had with him and my parents, my brother and I had been distant. My parents learned to cope with the 'surprise' better than I expected, but Damon, on the other hand, was still pissed. He was angry at me for sleeping with Katherine. For getting **HIS GIRL** pregnant.

"Damon, you need to get over this. Katherine's not your girlfriend anymore. Remember YOU broke up with her and left her in tears. She's pregnant now. I don't want you mad at me, or her. You've only got yourself to blame for this, brother. If you've never broken up with her, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" I pointed out the outcome of his action.

"You got her pregnant 2 hours after I broke up with her! 2 HOURS! You couldn't have waited a week or a month at least?!" He stated, still heated up. "I was drunk!" I shouted out. "Oh poor Steffy! Always the victim! You don't deserve this!" He teased. "I don't. Dammit Damon, why are we having this conversation again anyway!? We've been barking at each other back and forth for something that's not going to change for months! Aren't you going to let it go?!" I told him.

"Let it go? LET IT GO?!" Damon soon started to laugh dryly. "Have a good night, _brother._" He told me in spite on the 'brother' part, before walking out the door. I sighed slightly at my brother's behavior. I just hoped he went to cool off, instead to get drunk at the Grill, cause if he did the second part I just thought about...

Dinner would NOT be the safest place to be at with him.

* * *

Night...

* * *

Katherine

Hours ago, Caroline and Lexi came over with makeup kits as big and heavy as briefcases and accessories to go with the _'plain black dress'_ we bought from JC Penney.

I was now standing in front of a mirror that showed my whole body. I was shocked at my appearance. The black dress was sleeveless and had a v neck. It was polyester. It had a small designed belt underneath the breast area. The dress went right over my knees and covered well. It covered on all the right places on the middle part to the waist. I wore some golden bracelets and bangles on my arms, plus a golden necklace with small diamonds in it, creating a nice pattern. I wore matching black high-heeled shoes that made me a few inches taller than I really was. My hair was out in wavy, yet some curly ways. My cheeks were rosy red and I didn't have to add much blush on. To be honest, I didn't have to use much makeup at all. Usually, I'd use a LOT of makeup, to hide pimples or blemishes or 'just because'... but no. Right now, at this moment, I was actually wearing a LOT less makeup than usual. And I looked gorgeous. So gorgeous, I was even amazed by myself.

"Wow." I said, for what felt like the 17th time that moment. Caroline and Lexi couldn't wipe their smiles off their faces. They were so happy for me, yet were proud of their _'project'_ coming out a success. I soon turned to look at them both. "Now, I know I don't like you guys, and you probably feel the exact same thing for me. But, I'd like to thank you guys for helping me yesterday and today. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you did a really good job on the makeup. I look like a freaking super model or something!" I told them both, while glancing at myself at the mirror in the end. They both grinned and nodded at the last part.

"Alright Cinderella. You know what you must do!" Caroline lectured. I rolled my eyes slightly and said in a high pitched voice to match a 5 year olds, "Yes, Fairy Blondemothers. I shall go to the ball and meet up with the Salvatore's. And I shall arrive back at 2:00!"

"Midnight!" They stated. "Yes, yes. Midnight it is. But I'm not keeping any promises." I told them. We all couldn't help but chuckle at our immaturity.

"Seriously, I gotta go. Wish me luck!" I told them without the pitch, before leaving the bedroom. "Good luck!" I heard them shout out to me slightly as I went down the stairs.

I soon got in the car and drove off.

* * *

The Salvatore's

* * *

After checking myself in the mirror, wondering if I should add-on more makeup as usual, or not mess with Caroline and Lexi's work. After debating it, I soon forced myself out of the car.

Not messing with Caroline and Lexi's 'art work'.

I soon got near the front door of the Boarding house. I could literally smell the cherry pie and meatloaf from inside the house. There must have been a festa going on in there, if I didn't know any better. I soon gathered whatever courage I had left and rang the doorbell. As I waited for someone to open, I looked down at my small baby bump, that looked barely noticeable at the moment.

"I'm doing this for you, you know?" I told it. Before looking up at the upcoming opening door.

* * *

Stefan

Automatically after hearing the doorbell ring, I went over to the front door, praying it wasn't Damon, who decided to come back home to continue our 'fight' over Katherine and the baby. After opening the door, I immediately realized it wasn't Damon. But Katherine.

I didn't know how to process her appearance at the moment. Her hair was all wavy and out. Her skin was giving off a beaming glow. And the dress she was wearing...god I swear, for almost a brief second, I thought she somehow became UNPREGNANT or something, from just looking at her. That couldn't possibly be true, so I knew it was just the dress. Honestly, she looked...wow. I couldn't find the words in my entire dictionary and vocabulary to describe her at the moment.

She was literally...indescribable.

"Hi." She breathed out. "Hi." I nearly did the same thing. After a LONG awkward silence, I soon said, "Come in." As she walked past me she said, "Thanks." I nodded. She soon continued to walk in further. Her chocolate fragrance was now so compelling. I just couldn't find it in me to resist that scent. I loved that scent.

"You look... stunning." I eventually complimented. She looked at me surprised and soon blushed slightly. "Thank you." She said. I soon led her to the dining room. "Mom, Dad...our guest is here." I announced as I entered the room, with Katherine following behind me.

"Katherine...oh my dear! You look...you look so enchanting, sweetheart!" Mom complimented on her appearance, as if she were like a daughter to her. Father looked at Katherine in surprise, but didn't say a word. "Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore. You have a lovely home." She complimented back. So far, Katherine was on my mother's good side, which I think was more important than anything really. "Thank you so much, Katherine! Now pick a seat, dear. Dinner shall begin in a moment." Mom informed her. Katherine nodded and took a seat.

Sadly, it was in between my parents.

But painfully, next to my dads.

* * *

Katherine

So far everything was going well for me and the Salvatore's. However, I couldn't help but get a shaking feeling that something bad was about to happen soon.

Dinner soon began. And boy was it quiet! I didn't know what would kill me first. The constant weird glare like looks I got from Stefan's father, or the dead silent dinner, when you can actually nearly hear what other people are talking about down the street?

"How's the meatloaf, dear?" Mrs. Salvatore asked me. "It's really good. You're an excellent chief." I told her. She grinned slightly and nodded in agreement. I tried to resist an eye roll.

How long I had to keep up this 'Good Girl' act was beyond me?!

"So... Katherine, how is your family doing?" Giuseppe soon spoke up. It was the first time he actually spoke to me this entire dinner. Immediately, I had trouble swallowing the spinach, but hid it well. "My family is doing well, Mr. Salvatore. Thanks for asking." I told him. "That's good. That's good. That's a very lovely outfit. You look smashing in it." He complimented, although for some reason I felt as if he was mocking me. I put up a fake, but convincing smile and said, "Thank you."

"It looks way more omit than does little outfits you use to wear when you were with Damon." He started out "Stefan you remember, don't you boy? The loose tank tops, tiny shorts, high top leather boots. Well... it was no surprise why Damon wouldn't _'properly'_ introduce her to us, as you just did tonight, son. Must have been embarrassed." I clutched my lower jaw slightly and tried to compose myself.

No, no, no. I'm fine. I'm just PEACHY! He's not going to get to me. I won't let him.

"He must have forgotten." I commented quietly to myself. "For 2 years? I doubt it. The boy only had one thing on his mind and one thing only, the moment he hooked up with you." Mr. Salvatore told me. I could read between the lines and guess what he meant by that. "Well... it's all in the past now. Nothing but the past, Mr. Salvatore." I told him.

"True. Thank god, Damon got over you. I was tired of seeing you all lollygagging through the house together. To be honest, you caught me by surprise tonight wearing that dress. You've never worn things like that. I should know. I remember. The girl looked like a dang prostitute." He commented to himself.

I almost lost it at that point.

"Giuseppe!" Mrs. Salvatore snapped sternly. "What Mary? I was only stating my opinion. It is after all... a free country." Giuseppe pointed out. I soon swallowed hard on my meatloaf trying to force myself to not lose it.

"It's okay Mrs. Salvatore. Really. I get it. I think back at it now, and I really did seem like a prostitute in those outfits. No harm done, if you're stating your opinion." I told, more myself than to her, but oh well... "See the girl gets it. She's not as sensitive and oblivious as she seems. She might even make it to the big top like her parents one day." He told his wife. I laughed silently and dryly to myself.

One more time old man, just ONE MORE TIME!

"But one can only hope. We all know how much that family no longer can '_function properly' _anymore." He challenged.

THAT'S IT!

I soon placed my fork down and turned my head to look at Giuseppe. I shook my head while laughing dryly out loud. "What the hell do you have against my family. We are NOT dysfunctional. Why just because I'm having a child out of wedlock doesn't mean I'm puting shame on my family?! Not everyone can be prefect you know!" I informed him. "It's true. Nobody can be prefect, but sweetheart you're not even trying here." He pointed out. "That's enough dad." Stefan finally spoke up. I soon turned my head at Stefan. "Oh so NOW you want to defend me?! What about before when he was making me out to be a prostitute?! Or just a few moments ago when he slut shamed me and my entire family?! You just sat there eating your fucking meal doing nothing! Pretending he didn't say anything to me this entire meal!" I spat out.

Everyone just looked at me, while Stefan lowered his head in shame. "As for you." I looked back at Giuseppe, "I'm DONE playing the 'Golden Girl' with you! I can handle somebody who slut shames me, criticize me, and just plain makes fun of me. But NOBODY and I mean NOBODY messes with MY FAMILY! Not you, not Stefan, not ANYBODY. This is MY family you are talking about! And this is MY baby, who's going to be born WITH MY family name. The Gilbert family name. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you just leave. My child already has a grandfather. My dad. It doesn't need you and your criticizement. In fact, to hell with it. You're not even going to SEE my child until you take back everything you said and apologize to my FACE. I'm sorry for my outburst, Mrs. Salvatore. You are a wonderful hostress, but I'd like to be excused for tonight. I've lost my appetite. Have a pleasant night, Mr and Mrs. Salvatore. Stefan."

With that I left the dining room. I went down the hallway and before I could reach the front door, somebody grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back. "Katherine. Katherine stop!" He told me. "Let go of me! I'm leaving!" I told him. "No. I'm not letting you leave. Dinner's not over yet." He told me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. "It is for me." I soon pulled away from him. "Katherine please. Stop. Just stop." He told me, while blocking my way.

"No you stop, Stefan! Your father was humiliating me tonight and making me look like a fool in front of you and your own mother. Then he had the nerve to bring my family into this. They have NOTHING to do with my pregnancy. He just wanted to piss me off even more. You just sat there and didn't do anything! I needed you Stefan. I needed you to defend me. To be by my side and the baby's side. I wanted to know that I could trust you. Depend on you when I needed you the most. You failed me tonight Stefan. And you know what sucks the most? You failed our child." I told him. He looked at me helpless not sure what to do. Tear started to sting my eyes in pain.

I was literally torn between crying and not crying right now. I wanted to express myself. To let it all out now before it was too late, yet I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want Giuseppe thinking he had succeeded on making me crack. I wasn't going to give him or anyone that satisfaction.

I was Katherine Katerina Qetsiyah (A/N: DO NOT LAUGH AT THE MIDDLE NAME!) Gilbert dang it! I'm tougher than that.

"I'm sorry. I should go." I started off, before leaving Stefan's path. "No Katherine." Stefan started out again. He grabbed my hand once again and pulled me towards him, locking me into his arms. We were face to face. Once again I got lost in his emerald eyes, yet tried to focus on the fact that I was ANGRY at him for a reason! "I'm so sorry Katherine. I know it'll take you a long time to forgive me, but I swear I'll make it up to you one day. My father had NO right to talk to you the way he did. I'm pretty sure my mother's having a talk with him right now." Stefan soon informed me. "Maybe you should go with her then." I told him. He nodded slightly, while still keeping his eyes on me. "Yeah maybe I should. And maybe you should come with me too. To show him how much I care about my child and the woman who's carrying it." He told me. I couldn't help but smile slightly at his effort to make up for it. It might take a while, but I'm pretty sure it would be worth it. We soon locked hands together and walked back into the dining room, only to find an arguing Salvatore couple there.

* * *

Stefan

"...You failed our child." She soon finished. Her words stung me deeply. I pretty much flinched from them. I started thinking back on everything she had said to me. She had a point. And she had her rights to be mad at me at the moment. I'd be mad at myself to for something like this if the situation was switched. I mentally cursed myself for this. I should have defended her when I had the chance! I always hated the fact I couldn't stand up for myself. Now I couldn't stand up for Katherine. And that would only make matters worse. But I couldn't help it. I always seemed to be a coward when it came to my father. I know it's no excuse, but he was the top of the household. What ever he said, goes. It was either his way or no way. Mom would sometimes help switch the rule to make it easier for everyone, but it still was the same.

I needed to learn to defend Katherine and our soon to be born child. She defended herself, him/her(the baby), and her OWN family for Pete sakes! I needed to learn to do those things. And I was going to start now. Starting with my own father...

"I'm sorry. I should go..." I heard her say quietly to herself as she started to walk away from me "No Katherine." I started out again. I quickly grabbed her and twirled her to me. We were soon face to face. I looked deeply at her dark chocolate-brown eyes. I briefly glanced down at her smooth lips and back at her eyes. For a moment I was actually considering kissing her right now, but I knew now wouldn't be the right moment. "I'm so sorry Katherine. I know it'll take you a long time to forgive me, but I swear I'll make it up to you one day. My father had NO right to talk to you the way he did. I'm pretty sure my mother's having a talk with him right now." I informed her.

I still couldn't help but notice the lack of space between us. We were pretty much wrapped around in each other's arms. We could have just kissed right then and there and get over with it, but something was pushing me back. I was torn. A part of me wanted to kiss her, but the other part wasn't certain. Lately, I have come to the terms that I no longer feel anything for the other Gilbert twin, Elena. Yes, I still loved her. I'd always love her. But I wasn't _IN_ love with her. Katherine, on the other hand, I don't know. I know for a fact, I might be falling for her, but do I really love her? I needed to figure my emotions out before doing something that could lead to more confusion later on.

"Maybe you should go with her then." She told me. I nodded slightly. "Yeah maybe I should. And maybe you should come with me too. To show him how much I care about my child and the woman who's carrying it." I told her determinedly. Katherine smiled softly at this. I couldn't help but grin. God I loved her smile!

We soon linked our hands together as one and went back to the dining room again.

About to enter the 'Lion's Den'.

* * *

Hours After...(A million arguments and 'how dare you's?!' later...)...

* * *

Eventually, everything went back on track. Katherine stayed. Mom was enjoying the night and 'quality' time with her. And Dad stayed silent the entire way. For once, dinner was actually going well so far.

"Here let me help you with that, Mom." I insisted to her. We were cleaning up the table. Dinner was almost over. It was dessert time. That is...if anyone had any more room left in their system to eat again. "Oh, don't worry. I got it." Mom informed me. "Now you go help Katherine. She's in the kitchen." She told me. I nodded and went to the kitchen, near the dining room as planned. I immediately spotted Katherine trying to attempt to lift, a large professionally decorated cheesecake, that mom baked herself. Before marriage and becoming a mother of two, she was a professional cake baker. It's why she was usually picked to cook and cater at weddings.

I soon went behind her and helped her lift the cake up. I ended up using two hands instead. Man was this thing heavy!

"Need a lift?" I smirked slightly at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. Thanks. This thing weighs a ton!" I nodded slightly in agreement. Slowly, but surely, we carried the 'heavy' cake to the dining room. Mom helped us out, as dad just sat in his chair ignoring the fact we needed an _'extra hand'_. "There we go." Mom announced as we finally placed the cake on the table. The center to be exact. The table was full of sweets. Cherry pie, Cheese cake, Amaretti cookies, Bigne_'_ di san Giuseppe (my father's all time favorite), Biscotti, Lemon and Fresh Raspberry Dacquoise, Tarte Tatin, and finally last, but not least, my personal favorite, buttery french Croissants.

* * *

Katherine

Just look at ALL THOSE FOOD! I swear I didn't have to be told TWICE to dig in! Most of them were really delicious. A good mixture of Italian desserts and french desserts all in one, plus a little bit of American in there too. So far, I blamed the baby for making me eat like a pig. It was literally my ONLY excuse!

"How are you enjoying yourself, dear?" Mrs. Salvatore asked me politely. My mouth was full so I nodded and made a weird noise that went like this..."Mhphuhmm." With my mouth close. My cheeks were risen up and made me look like a chipmunk with nuts in my cheeks. Normally, I didn't eat like a pig at dinner parties like this or anything. And usually, I'd get embarrassed if I did so. But I didn't. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was eat. And the Salvatore's didn't mind, nor did they criticize me for it.

Damn this baby! It was turning me into a food devouring monster!

"Well that's good. I made sure everything went well tonight as Stefan planned. He told me about your little allergies with pecans, so I made perfectly sure that there were NO pecans in any of the meals you just ate tonight." Mrs. Salvatore told me. After swallowing the last bit of desserts stuffed in my mouth, I soon looked at Stefan in shock.

He actually remembered that I was allergic to pecans? I only told him that like... months ago. How could he still remember?

As small as that gesture was, I actually felt something from it. It took a second until I was able to describe it. I was actually...happy and a bit thankful that he remembered something as little and unimportant like that. Maybe, just maybe...he actually...cared about me after all.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that thought. Suddenly, I heard a door reopen and slam shut. I froze in my place.

Who could that be?

I thought it over slightly, but before I could put the pieces together, he had already entered the dining room. Immediately, Stefan and Mrs. Salvatore sprung up from their seats. Only Giuseppe stayed seated, enjoying his feast, while I was frozen as an ice cube, worried about what was going to happen at the moment.

"Damon what are you doing here?!" Stefan asked alarmed, and clearly wanted him to leave. Damon smirked slightly and wasn't very balanced. "Weeeellll...Steffy, I'mma here fore dinner. Isn't it too night?" He asked out slightly, trying hard not to fall. It was obvious what was wrong with him.

He was drunk.

"Damon, darling, why don't you go upstairs to your room and take a nap. I'll bring you dinner upstairs later okay?" Mrs. Salvatore suggested to him kindly. "No. I... want to have dinner with my family. And with Kathy. Where's my Kathy?" He called out. I so wanted to sink under my seat, so he wouldn't find me, but it was too late. "Hey Kathy. Huh. You're looking goooooood!" He stretched. I didn't know what to expect at the moment. Suddenly, Damon was soon walking up to my table seat. Stefan blocked him. "What do you think you're doing, Damon?!" Stefan asked him sternly. "What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing Stefan?! You're the one having dinner with **MY _girlfriend_** without me!?" Damon stated heatedly. "She's not your girlfriend anymore." Stefan stated. "Oh, but she's yours now?!" Damon exclaimed. "Stop. I'm NOBODY'S girlfriend anymore. And I'm over you Damon. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. And I won't be any time soon." I informed him.

"You shut up! You fucking whore! You slept with my brother, 2 hours after I broke up with you! You deserve everything that's coming to you!" Damon shouted at me. I flinched slightly, but didn't back down. I looked Damon dead in the eye the entire way. I looked at this blue-eyed man, that I had once loved and would do anything for, dead in the eye and said, "That's enough Damon! It's time for you to go." He looked at me and everyone else in the room and started to laugh hysterically.

"You're all crazy! You're all just batshit crazy! I'm not going NOWHERE! At least not after doing this..." Damon told us all, then me. He immediately got to me and pressed his lips hard against mine. I tried to push him off, but he had me pinned to his chest. He had my arms down and I couldn't move them. I struggled to break free from his grasp. "Stop! Damon stop! You're hurting me!" I muffled in between the kiss. I so badly wanted to shed a tear, but I didn't. I just couldn't. I wasn't that weak.

Suddenly, Damon was ripped away from me, breaking me free from his grasp. I stumbled slightly and grabbed hold of a chair. I looked around the room slightly. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't have time to process the scene happening in front of me. Everyone's voices where muffled up. Eventually, I soon realized what was happening right in front of me.

Stefan and Damon were on the ground pummeling each other in a fist fight. Stefan was winning.

"Don't you ever touch her like that EVER again! Do you hear you me?!" Stefan yelled at him. I was shocked and stood frozen in my place.

"Fuck you!" Damon spat out with blood pouring down his lips. "Stefan that's enough! That's enough Stefan, you've made your point!" Mrs. Salvatore pleaded to hm to stop. I felt pity for her. I guess this is how a mother feels when she can't prevent something horrible from happening to her children. I'll probably feel that too one day. "You don't come into THIS house to disrespect MY child and her mother. Don't ever disrespect a woman like that ever again. Show some class, _brother._ And until you apologize to Katherine, I suggest you leave this instant!" Stefan whispered out loud harshly to him, yet made a point. He eventually let go of Damon, who he was pinning down to the floor by the collar. Damon soon got up and brushed down his clothes. He gave Stefan a glare and looked at me.

At first I thought he was going to glare at me, but what I saw in his eyes was defeat. He had given up. He soon left the room. I was torn between consoling him and not. I decided not to and give him some time to sober up first. "I'm so sorry about that.. it's just, Damon tends to be... unaware of his actions when he's drunk and..." Mrs. Salvatore tried to explain to me. "It's okay, Mrs. Salvatore. Really. But I think it's time for me to go. I had a great time. And dinner was wonderful. Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." I told them both. "Goodnight, Katherine dear. Hope you get home safe tonight." She told me. I nodded before walking out.

"Well... that went well..." I heard Giuseppe start out.

I could sense Mrs. Salvatore sending him a glare as I walked off.

* * *

Stefan

My blood was boiling hot as I witness the scene in front of me.

Damon was kissing Katherine.

I didn't understand it, but I was in rage as he kissed her. "Stophm! Damoph Stophm! You're hurting meph!" I heard Katherine muffle into his lips. With anger, came blind rage. And that's exactly what I did. I ripped Damon off Katherine and slammed him onto the ground hard. I soon pinned him down and was on top. I used all the energy I had and repeatedly punched his face and lower jaw as he punched me back. There were cuts and bruises all over our faces, but we didn't care. Soon blood poured out. I could hear my mother pleading me to stop, but I couldn't. I had my limits when it came to my brother. But kissing Katherine AND hurting her in the process was a BAD move!

It was at that point, he crossed the line.

"Katherine is NOT your girlfriend! Katherine is NOT in love with you anymore! And Katherine doesn't want you! You leave Katherine and OUR baby ALONE! I don't care if you are my brother... hurt her again and you're DEAD!" I yelled at him, as I threw my punches on him. "Don't you EVER touch her like that EVER again! Do you hear me?!" I shouted out once again. "Fuck you!" Damon spat out, with blood pouring down his lips slightly. I looked at him dead in the eye and said in a harsh whisper like way, "You don't come into THIS house to disrespect MY child and her mother. Don't ever disrespect a woman like that ever again. Show some class, _brother._ And until you apologize to Katherine, I suggest you leave this instant!" I soon let go of Damon. He got up and looked at me and Katherine, before eventually walking off, leaving the dining room.

I eventually blocked everything out.

I knew why I had to beat down my brother. To protect my child, by protecting Katherine. But what I didn't understand, was why I kept going at it. I wanted to make a point yes, but why over Katherine? Yes he had no right to disrespect her the way he did, but it still baffled me that I had to be so overprotective of her. Certainly, it's not because she's pregnant with my child. No...it's something else...

I soon noticed that Katherine was gone. "Where's Katherine?" I asked my mom. "She just left...why...?" Before she could finish, I already left the dining room and ran towards the front door, to stop Katherine from driving off. She was already in her car, but didn't start the engine yet.

"Katherine! Wait!" I quickly called out to her. "Stefan?" She said to herself. She soon got out of her car. "Is everything alright?" She asked me. "Yeah...yeah everything is fine. Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. So much for the family dinner, huh?" She told me. I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded with her in agreement. "Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her to be certain. "Yes. I'm fine Stefan. I'm a lot tougher than I look." She teased honestly. "Ain't that the truth." I mumbled to myself. "What about you? You're bruised." Katherine asked me, referring to my _'injury'_ from the fight earlier. I nodded. "It's not that bad. I'll be fine." I told her. Katherine smiled slightly. "Also... I'd like to thank you for inviting me over for dinner. It wasn't a bad idea after all. Your mom and I bonded a lot. I think she might actually like me." She told me. "Yeah..well. She does. I think she really does...like you." I repeated. "Like you do?" She asked me.

I looked at her for a moment. I didn't know how to answer that. Technically, there were different standards of 'likes'

There were... 'I like you like a friend', 'I like you like a sister or brother'...and then there was this one...

'I like you, like I'd love you'...

For some reason, that last 'like you' was replaying in my head, forcing me to say it. But it just wouldn't come out. I looked at Katherine and saw she was still patiently waiting for my answer. I put up a good smile and said, "Yeah...like I do." Katherine's expression was unreadable. She eventually nodded and got back into her car before driving off. I waved at her as she backed out of the driveway. When she was long gone, I soon let out a sigh, I didn't know I was holding back.

Maybe I do love her after all.

(WOW! LOL, this chapter was pretty long. I couldn't help it! To be honest I wrote all this down in one night! I had some serious inspiration, what can I say? (shurgs)Now what will the relationship between Katherine and Damon and Damon and Stefan, be like now? Will they fix their friendship/brotherhood, or are they DOOMED to losing it FOREVER! Also Bonnie was ONCE Katherine's best friend. What happened? And why is Elena trying to steal everything that belongs to Katherine? Who's her personal spy? (as if it wasn't already obvious!) Also Stefan's going to have a weird subconscious mental thing going on in his head in the next chapter. How will he confront it? We'll have to see. Giuseppe is such a douche...on the show and in the fanfics...he'll never change! XD! Stay tuned for more 'Growing Up!')


	12. Let's Boogie!

(Here's a little feels chapter for you guys! :D)

Let's Boogie!

Katherine

Two days had passed, shockingly, nothing eventful had happened...yet. I still hadn't forgotten the Salvatore dinner, two days ago... I mean who would forget something like that?! At the moment, I was stuck at home alone, deadly bored. I figured I could make some pasta to pass time, since it was and still is the easiest meal in the world to make. Usually, Mom would do the cooking if she had the time, or me, and sometimes even Jeremy too. Dad never laid a hand on the stove, however during summer time on vacation, he was a pretty good barbeque chief. Elena, on the other hand, could dial a mean take-out order!

As I was cooking the meat for the pasta, I had the radio on. I liked listening to music, while I cooked. It sped up time. Soon my jam came on and I couldn't help but sing along and dance to the beat a bit.

I may be pregnant, but I still had rhythm!

"Hey! Boy, you never had much game! Thought I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away, way, way... (laughs) NOW I see you've been hanging out, with that other girl in town! Lookin' like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns...UGH!... Remember all the things that you and I did first?! (motions to self) And now you're doing them with HER?! (Pops out eyes dramatically as gasps silently to self) Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me- got me like this! And now you're taking her to every restaurant! (silent gasp) and everywhere we went? COME ON! (I pretty much yelled in frustration on that) And now you're taking her to every restaurant? You got me- got me like this? Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shh...NO ONE else can't have ya! I want you back, I want you back, wa- want you, want you back! I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin', now I look like shh.. looking at you flyin'! (narrows eyes slightly) I want you back, I want you back wa- want you, want you back!

Please! This isn't even jealousy! (even though deep down it IS!) She ain't got a THING ON ME! Tryin' rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans! (I always giggle at this part because in reality, if this happened to me, I'd have the SAME thoughts! I'd rock ugly ass jeans better than anyone could even try! I soon did a little dance while singing...) YOU CLEARLY didn't think things THROUGH! -_- If what I've been told is TRUE! :D, You'll be crawling back like, boo, hoo, hoo! XD! Oh, remember all the things that you and I did first, and now you're doing them with HER! -_- Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me- got me like this! (claps twice loudly, then shifts leg) Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shh, NO ONE else CAN'T have ya, I want you back, I want you back...wa- want you, want you back! I broke it off, thinking you'd be cryin', now I look like shh... looking at you flyin' -_- I want you back! I want you back! Wa- want you, want you back!

Ooh oh oh... I'd thought you'd still be mine...when I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh...Oooh oh oh and you might be with HER, but I still had you FIRST uh oh uh oh! Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with HER!? Remember all the things that you and I did first...and now you're doing them with her?! Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with HER?! Remember all the things that you and I did first...

YOU GOT ME- GOT ME LIKE THIS! (shouting to the top of my lungs) BOY YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING YOU WANNA, I DON'T GIVE A SHH NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YA! I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK! WA- WANT YOU, WANT YOU, BACK! I BROKE IT OFF THINKING YOU'D BE CRYIN', NOW I LOOK LIKE SHH, LOOKING AT YOU FLYIN' I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK! WA- WANT YOU, WANT YOU, BACK!..." I sang out. I twirled around and eventually opened up my eyes in horror in shock.

There near the kitchen doorway, I saw Stefan standing there watching my 'performance'. Immediately, my entire face turned red with embarrassment. I soon dropped the wooden spoon I was 'singing' with and left the kitchen, unaware of the still cooking meat, that would burn soon if I didn't turn off the stove in the next 20 minutes. "Katherine! Hey, Katherine! Wait!" Stefan called out to me. I took in a deep breath before turning back to him. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HOUSE?!" I suddenly bursted out. I didn't mean to shout it, but I usually scream or shout when I'm really embarrassed. That's why I chose not to talk to people while I'm being embarrassed, like right now!

"Your front door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in two days and got worried." He told me. "Well, I'm fine. Just because I stopped texting you and calling you for two days, doesn't mean I got abducted by space aliens or anything!" I pointed out. "Yeah well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He clarified again. I nodded briefly. "How much did you hear?" I groaned slightly, but needed to know. "What? Oh that? Only the 'this isn't even jealousy' part, was when I entered the kitchen. The rest was amusing." He told me. I rolled my eyes slightly. "I'm sure it was." I muttered bitterly to myself. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. You're actually a pretty good singer. And you were right about your dancing. You looked great out there. I'm serious!" He told me. I still didn't believe him and narrowed my eyes, before going back into the kitchen and fixing up the meat.

Luckily, I came in just in time, before it could have the chance of burning.

* * *

Stefan

Eventually a few minutes passed, and she was done cooking. Another song on the radio played. It was from MJ. "Oh I LOVE this song!" Katherine admitted to herself. "Well, don't let me keep you. Go on and dance and sing if you want." I told her. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me in disbelief. I couldn't help but smile smugly at her facial expression.

_"She looks so cute when she's mad. And of course annoyed..."_

I blocked out that tiny annoying little voice in my head that was saying Katherine was actually _cute, _and said to Katherine, "I promise not to laugh as you sing and dance." Katherine still didn't believe me. "As long as you don't mention this to ANYONE I'll let it slid for now." Katherine declared. I only shrugged lamely, gaining another annoyed eye roll from her. She soon started to dance to the funky beat.

"Don't you know now is the perfect time? We can make it right, hit the city lights. Then tonight ease the lovin' pain. Let me take you to the max! I want to love you! (Radio: PYT!) Pretty, Young, Thing. You need some lovin'. (Radio:TLC!) Tender, Lovin', Care! And I'll take you there, girl, hoo!" Katherine started to sing out. I joined her on 'Let me take you to the max!' and so on... "You know this song?!" She asked me in shock. "Yeah. Every time I heard this song on the radio, I couldn't help but sing along. It's my semi- favorite song." I told her. She soon grinned at me. "Dance with me." She didn't suggest, but demanded. I looked at her for a moment.

_"Okay..."_

Wait, WHAT?!

"No thanks...I'm not a really good dancer and..." I started out rejecting. "Oh come on! It's only the two of us here! No one can see us, so come on. Dance with me, Stefan." She pointed out. I let out a soft sigh. I knew I'd never hear the end of this...so just to keep her quiet I agreed.

I walked up to her and she pulled both my arms towards her direction, forcing me into position. "Nothin' can stop this burning desire to be with you. Gotta get you baby. Won't you come? It's emergency. Cool my fire yearin', honey, come set me free! But you don't know that now is the perfect time. We could dim the lights, just to make it right. In the night, hit the lovin' spot. I'll give you all that I'v got..." Katherine and I started out singing. Katherine kept grinning slightly as the words flowed out of her lips smoothly at the rhythm. She kept swaying her hips side to side to the beat. I swear if I kept looking at her hips any longer I might have ended up in a trance. Luckily, I only focused on her dark chocolate-brown eyes.

"I want to love you! (Radio: PYT!) Pretty, Young, Thing! You need some lovin' (Radio: TLC!) Tender, Lovin', Care! And I'll take you there...Yes I will! Yes I..." I heard Katherine sing out. I could tell from her singing and the look in her eyes, showed how much she loved singing. How much she loved dancing...

_"How much she loves me..."_

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Why did this tiny little voice in my head keep doing that?! Maybe it was all a mental and emotional thing, but for some reason HE (Whom I assumed was probably my 'subconscious') kept telling me weird stuff like that. That I _loved_ Katherine. That she _loved_ me. That we would end up falling _in love_ with each other...and other stuff like that! It's ridiculous!

* * *

After the song was over, Katherine turned the radio off and we were both getting bored at the moment. "So... how are the blondes doing?" Katherine suddenly asked. This actually surprised me. "They're fine. Why you asked?" I wondered curiously. "No reason. Just asked that's all. Besides... As annoying as they are, I actually am fond of them a bit. You know, they have their moments and shit like that..." She told me. I nodded. "Well, maybe we all could meet up at this little restaurant out of town. Lexi actually works there during the summer. We could surprise her. It's called 'Dave & Busters'." I told her. She rolled her eyes slightly. "Isn't that like that little kid place called 'Chuck E Chesse'?!" She stated. "It's kinda like that, only for adults and teens. Chuck E Chesse is mainly for little toddlers and stuff like that." I explained to her. "Okay. I guess that could be fun. I should warn you, I'm good at arcade games!" She teased. "I'm sure you are." I scoffed.

"I'll accept that as a challenge, Mr. Salvatore. First one to gain the most tickets, wins. Loser pays for lunch instead. Deal?" She negotiated. She gave me a smug look that said 'You're SOOO not gonna beat me!'. I gave her a look that said 'Wanna bet on it?' "Alright, Ms. Gilbert. You're on. Winner takes all. Loser pays the price." I accepted the challenge. With that, we shook hands to seal the deal.

5 minutes later, we ended up ready to go to Dave & Busters, in my car.

* * *

Many Hours Later...

* * *

Dave & Busters

* * *

Katherine

We soon made it to Dave & Busters. Wow this place was so similar to Chuck E Chesse, in a way I couldn't really explain, yet so different too. I mentally shrugged my shoulders.

Whatever!

Anyway, Stefan and I soon entered. Obviously, I immediately noticed all the arcade games and teenagers in the restaurant. Everyone was having fun, but for some odd reason I felt a little out of place here. I felt as if I didn't belong somehow. Maybe it's because, as a teenager, you're suppose to be carefree and careless. You're not suppose to worry about anything, expect getting good grades and being in the 'in' crowd. Also mainly known as the popular crowd. I was always part of the crowd. Hell, even as a baby I was still freaking popular! It was just the kind of person I was suppose to be. Hence, why I said teenagers are suppose to be careless and enjoy their teen lives and have fun, but I wasn't exactly considered a teen.

I was a pregnant teen. That was a different standard. I was suppose to be responsible, careful, and alert all the freaking time, and the damn baby wasn't even born yet! I tried hard not think much about that and how my life 'semi-ly passed me by quickly'. "Lets go say hi." Stefan whispered to me. I soon noticed Lexi, cleaning a table in her Dave & Busters uniform. I slowly creeped up to her when she wasn't looking. Stefan only watched as I approached her, not knowing what I was about to do.

"Hey, Barbie!" I exclaimed near her. Lexi nearly jumped, but still composed herself. She turned quickly to look at me about to snap, but soon calmed down once she saw me. "What the hell are you doing here Katherine?!" She asked me sternly. "To hang out with my semi fave blonde. You know...next to Rebekah and Caroline..." I purposely trailed off. "Hey, Lex." Stefan said casually, as he approached her. "Stefan hey!" She nearly exclaimed happy to see him. I narrowed my eyes at how differently she treated our arrival. How awkward!

"I'm kinda busy guys so...maybe we could hang out in like 45 minutes for my break. Alright?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Whatever." I muttered under my breath. Lexi scoffed slightly and walked off. I scoffed mockingly back at her as she left. Stefan obviously noticed the little scene between us, yet dared not utter a word out. I eventually heard shooting and spotted an arcade machine running on its own. It was a shooting game. It was pretty much begging me to play it.

"So...you ready to start the game?" I asked Stefan. He looked at me slightly, then soon recalled our 'deal' hours ago at my house. "You're on. But don't cry when I beat you. You know how 'emotional' you tend to become because of this pregnancy." He told me sheepishly. "Whatever, Stefan. But I would recommend getting a large ice pack." I informed him. "Why?" He asked me curiously.

"Because...I'm gonna fry your ass when we're through with these games." I whispered softly, yet tauntfully to him, before innocently skipping like a little girl towards the shooting game.

* * *

Stefan

It was time.

Time to literally fight 'fire with fire'.

Man did it burn!

Katherine and I played the shooting games, race car games, hockey games, hop/basketball games and of course... the dreadful... bowling games!

She KILLED me, when it came to bowling. "How are you doing this?!" I asked her in shock and frustration, as she won at bowling for what seemed like the 12th time. "It's all in the wrist." She told me tauntfully. I looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, okay. My dad was a pretty good bowler back in the days. As a little kid, he'd show me how to play when we'd go to Chuck E Chesse on occasions. Plus I've always had a good arm Stefan. You should know that by now." She told me. I had no idea what she meant by the last part, nor did I want to find out.

Eventually, after fighting to the doom and pretty much death, Katherine had, sadly and miserably, won the deal. I lost meaning I had to pay for EVERY SINGLE MEAL she ate! And considering her craving and urge to eat, were kicking in, I knew I was going to end up paying so much money, that I might not even have enough to HAVE a car anymore!

"Whew, I'm starving! I'll get the tickets." Katherine told me. There were practically millions of tickets all over the floor. Katherine picked most of them up and placed them in my large backpack, that I had (miraculously) brought with us 'just in case'. "So Steffy? How does it actually feel like to be beaten by a girl? Excuse my french, I mean a PREGNANT girl?!..." Katherine started to taunt. She continued with her victory speech and explained many ways she'd make my wallet suffer and lose a LOT of bills and coins in this restaurant. As she was babbling about this (I didn't pay ANY attention to it what so ever), I was looking down at her and saw how happy she looked.

She was actually enjoying herself. She'd smile slightly as she talked playfully tauntfully to me and there was a little sparkle in her eye every time she talked to me or anybody else... but mainly me. Her skin glowed and gave off a radiate shine on her tan olive oiled skin.

_"She's prefect..."_

Oh there it fucking goes again!

'Man will you STOP it already! It's getting annoying!' I thought to myself..

_"You love her..."_

'No, I don't.'

_"Yes, you do..."_

'No, I don't.'

_"Yes, you do..."_

'Stop that.'

"_Stop what?"_

'THAT stop THAT!'

_"Not until you confess your love for her.."_

WHAT THE FUCK?!

'Please shut up!?'

_"Say it..."_

'Shut up.'

_"Say it."_

'Shut up!'

_"Say it..!"_

'STOP THAT!'

_"Stop what?!"_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I suddenly blurted out. Katherine soon stopped talking and looked at me curiously. "Who are you talking to?" She asked me. I felt my face turn red with heat from embarrassment. "I was referring to the annoying announcer." I lied quickly. "What announcer?" She asked me. I soon realized there was no announcer at the moment. I soon let out a frustrated sigh. "Never mind." I muttered. Katherine looked up at me uncertain, but soon shrugged it off and continued to pick up the tickets and place them neatly in my backpack.

SHOCKINGLY, there was still more of them!

"You need any help?" I asked her. "No thanks. I'm good. After all,... I can take care of myself." She told me. I nodded in agreement. If there was one thing I admired about Katherine, it was her strength. She was a very vulnerable person, especially doubled now thanks to this pregnancy, however she still manages to stay strong. To stay tough and not give anyone the satisfaction they need, by seeing her weak for even a second. She dared not show her vulnerable side to anyone, except the closest ones by her, like her family and like me. I knew her vulnerable sides, since I've caught glimpse of it many times before. I knew the kind of person she was. She was actually a kind person and caring, but unlike Elena, who was like that and also selfless and compassionate, Katherine didn't want to be weak. She wanted to be on top and not the weakest link in anything she participated in. She was strong-willed and determined. Usually, when she wanted something, she gets it... even if it'll take her forever. She, somehow in a sort of way, was like Elena and Damon mixed together. She had qualities that reminded me a bit about Elena and a bit about Damon. But overall she was still just Katherine.

Katherine Gilbert.

Katherine Gilbert.

Katherine Gilbert.

Katherine...

"God, I love you..." I mumbled slightly to myself. Or did I blurted it out? I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell knew Katherine heard it.

Because I think it was a little too coincidental that we both froze in our place right after those words came out from nowhere...

* * *

Katherine

_"God, I love you..." _Those words were what put an end to my alertness. I was no longer aware of my surroundings. I couldn't hear or even feel a thing. I was focusing on those 4 words that just left Stefan's mouth. I was in deep shock and pretty much horrified.

No, no, no. It- it can't be...NO. He can't actually...ah...! no, no, no. HELL TO THE NO! There was no way in hell he loved me. NO WAY!

He's Stefan Salvatore; my ex boyfriend's little brother, who ironically, is the father of my child and is also my sister's former boyfriend and my enemy!

I'm Katherine Gilbert; He's ex girlfriend's twin sister, who he got knocked up from a one night stand and his brother's ex girlfriend and of course if it wasn't already clarified enough...HIS ENEMY!

I hate him and he hates me...right?

I started thinking back on everything that happened these last 3 months that could make it possible that he somehow, loved me. I couldn't recall anything at the moment, I was still in shock. I couldn't think of a sign that showed he loved me. No sign, no evidence, not even a brief one. Nothing.

Maybe I misheard him...what am I saying!? I may be pregnant, but I'm certainly am NOT deaf!

I hear perfectly fine! What I hear is what I hear! And he DIFINITELY said HE _LOVED_ **ME**!

Did I love him back? I'm not sure.

Did I find him attractive? Yes, I do.

Do I have the urge to always kiss him all the time? Is this a trick question? Of course I do!

Did I regret sleeping with him? **WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO THESE QUESTIONS COME FROM?!**

Eventually, I snapped out of my thoughts and saw all the tickets were placed in the backpack neatly. "I- I- I have to use the restroom...BRB." I stumbled slightly, while nervously getting up from the floor and nearly running towards the ladies room. There I splashed water from the sink on my face trying to cool off.

"Katherine?" I heard a voice say behind me. I recognized the voice and turned to face the person. "Lexi? I thought you were working?" I started out. "I'm on a break.. Well,..uh bathroom break, but...whatever it's not like they're keeping up on my every movement anyway." Lexi told me, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen ghost, or witness a cow give birth." I nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just...I'm fine." I tried to convince her. "Katherine?" She started out. "It's nothing really Lexi. I'm fine. It's just...I'm nervous about this whole pregnancy thing you know. I'm worried something could go wrong." I half lied. It was true I was nervous about this pregnancy sometimes, but it wasn't exactly for today, just from yesterday and recently.

"Katherine, you're going to be fine. Believe me. You're a very healthy person. And you have Stefan to help you(I pretty much froze when _his _name was mention, but hid it well) through it all. Just don't get stressed and pressured too much about it and you'll be just fine." She informed me. I soon looked at her for a moment. "How do you do it? How do you always know the right things to say in a situation like this... I mean, you don't exactly know what I'm going through, yet you understand it perfectly..." I asked her. "Actually, you might not believe or not, but I know exactly what you're going through. I've went through the same thing once." She told me.

It took a moment to process what she just said. It soon clicked in.

"Wait...you...what?!" I started out. "Yeah." Lexi sighed softly to herself. "You were pregnant?" I asked out the obvious once again. Lexi nodded. I was in shock. Never in my entire life did I except that from her. "Wow..." I breathed out slightly. "Yeah, I get that a lot." She mumbled slightly sarcastically. "When did this happen?" I asked her curiously, wanting to know how she handled it and where the baby was now. "I was 16. At the time, I wasn't in Mystic Falls. I was still living in Sacramento, California. There was this guy at my school, Lee Jefferson. He was the love of my life. We dated and one thing lead to another the condom broke. I ended up pregnant and I was only 16 and he was only 18. My parents were furious and didn't make it really easy for me. I told Stefan and Caroline over the phone and they were both equally shocked, but they supported me through it. Lee even stayed wanting to help fix the pain he caused for me and my family. It wasn't easy at all. It took a lot of strength and loyalty for my family and friends and I, plus Lee, to all stick together as one and not let this baby tear us apart." Lexi started telling me.

"So what happened? What happened to your baby?" I wondered, considering I've never seen her with her child before. Lexi's eyes soon stinged with tears and her face went pale.

"I lost it." She told me. "You had an abortion?" I suggested. "No," She shook her head, "I said I lost it. I lost my baby." She told me. I soon realized what she meant. Tears started to sting my eyes as well at the thought of that happening to me. "Lexi, you..." I started out, but never finished.

"I had a miscarriage. I was so stressed and pressured. Lee was having a hard time finding a job and we couldn't support our child financially. I also got depressed when a close relative of mine had passed and it was just...too much. I had a miscarriage and I was only 18 weeks pregnant. Sometimes I blamed myself for it, but the doctor says miscarriages always happen randomly and that it's not exactly your fault, but I'm still not sure. All I know is...Bella's dead and I'm the one responsible for it." Lexi admitted. I was still in shock. I also felt so sorry for Lexi. No mother on earth deserved to go through that kind of pain of losing a child. Especially, someone like Lexi. I soon placed my hand on Lexi's and gave her hand a small squeeze. Lexi smiled slightly at my attempt to comfort her. She patted my shoulder and left the restroom.

"I see you know the whole story now." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to face the familiar voice. "What are you doing here? It's the ladies restroom." I informed him. "We're the only ones here, Katherine." He pointed out. "How come you didn't tell me about Lexi?" I asked him. He sighed slightly. "Because it had nothing to do with you. And this was Lexi's personal business. If she wanted you to know she'd tell you herself, since she personally knew what happened." He told me. I took his excuse. I found it amazing that we both had forgotton what just happened between us a few minutes ago that lead me to the bathroom in the first place. I figured it would be best not to bring it up at all today or any time soon.

"What about me? What if that happens to me later on?" I asked Stefan. "Katherine, look at me. Okay? You're not going to have a miscarriage. You're strong and healthy enough to have a normal pregnancy like any other female. As long as you follow the rules and watch out for the signs, you won't have a miscarriage." He told me. A part of me wished I could believe him. I really did, but I had too many doubts on what could possibly be the worse outcome for me and the baby.

"Didn't I say I was hungry earlier? Let's go eat. I'm like freaking starving over here!" I changed the subject rather quickly. Stefan nodded and we left the ladies room. As if on cue on the way out, an old woman was beating Stefan on the head with her wooden cane calling him a 'freak' for going into the ladies room instead of the men's. I obviously got a kick out of this scene, but chose not to comment on it...for now anyway...

* * *

Stefan

Eventually, Lexi's shift was over and we got a chance to chit-chat all we wanted as Katherine was too busy eating to even make conversation with us. After an hour or so, Lexi left, leaving me with Katherine. We didn't talk, we just ate. When I was done eating for today, I just sat there watching Katherine eat her way through some pizza and nachos in our booth. I noticed that there was a mirror far away from our booth that was behind Katherine levelled above her head. I glanced at Katherine and at the mirror back and forth. I soon noticed something, I never noticed before. I had a look in my eyes every time I looked at Katherine. My eyes shined and checks got slightly rosy. It was the same look I gave Caroline when I had a crush on her. It was the same look I gave Elena when I was in love with her. This was the same look, only more intense.

Why was I giving Katherine this look for? Unless...

Oh God, it is true!

I swallowed back a frustrating scream, not wanting to alarm Katherine and get weird glares from random people in the restaurant. I sighed slightly, while looking at Katherine, knowing there was no point in denying it now and just accept it.

'Yup. I'm in love with her'.

(Once again, inspiration came to me!:D I totally LOVED the song Katherine sang in here. A video on Youtube inspired me to have her sing it. It's called, 'Stefan + Katherine [feat. Elena] | I Want You Back'. I love that video soo much, it actually makes me cry that Stefan and Katherine aren't together! Oh my Statherine feels X)...Anyway...Stefan FINALLY comes to terms with the fact that he loves Katherine! It's about time! -_-... Anyway, sorry for giving Lexi a 'depressing backstory' but I wanted to show why Lexi is the way she is, and why she sometimes wants to help Katherine. She may not like her, but she doesn't want her to go through what she did 3 years ago. Also, will Katherine feel the same way for Stefan soon? We'll find out on the next chapter!:)


	13. Happy Birthday Miss Gilbert

Happy Birthday Miss Gilbert

Katherine

3 weeks had passed and I decided to go to the Salvatore Boarding house to see Stefan. "Stefan? Stefan!" I called out, while letting myself in. Last week, we had both given each other our spare keys to our homes. That way we could visit each other when ever we wanted. I soon went down the hall into the living room. I had already checked his room earlier, but he wasn't there. "Katherine?" I heard a voice say behind me. I quickly turned around and froze in my place.

"Damon?" I, for some reason, whispered out. Seeing him brought back the horrible 'practically scarable' Salvatore family dinner. I swallowed back all the fear and nervousness in my system and placed on a confident face, showing he couldn't get to me. Not this time. "Hey..um... what are you doing here?" He asked me. I looked at him uncertain, but soon decided to answer. "I was.. uh... looking for Stefan." I admitted to him. His face fell slightly, but he was still fine. "Stefan. Of course." He muttered darkly to himself. He soon looked back at me. "Katherine, there's something that I wanted to tell you after the dinner party weeks ago, but I was too stubborn to do it." He started out. I raised my eyebrow slightly with curiosity.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. Damon Salvatore was actually showing remorse? And he wasn't ashamed of admitting it? That's new...

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you and the little 'toddler' at the dinner party. I was drunk. I know it's no excuse for my behavior, but I'm really sorry. It's just...I loved you Katherine. And... a part of me will always love you, but I understand it now. We can't work out. I mean think about it. _'You're my girlfriend, but you gave birth to_ _my brother's child?'_ It just doesn't even sound right. I get it now, but I was hoping, that maybe...just maybe, we could still be friends." Damon told me. I soaked in everything he just told me and gave him a little smile and nod. He had apologized, and that's all that mattered. I soon walked up to him and gave him and hug. He hugged me back. "I guess that could work out fine, and you're forgiven." I told him. "Great! _'You hear that junior? Your mother has accepted me back into the family!_'" Damon spoke to my abdomen that was showing now.

I looked up at Damon in confusion. "How do you know if it's a boy?" I asked him. "Please, Katherine. This is the Salvatore family you're talking about. We're known for having sons and nephews, and I'm definitely going to get a nephew early!" He told me cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and stated, "But what if it's a girl?" "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's a boy._ 'Please come out as a boy or else your Uncle Damon will not be so happy'_." Damon told 'us' both. "So if it's a girl, you'll be upset?" I wondered. "No I'll be happy... I just REALLY would LOVE you SOOO much if you just at least gave birth to my first nephew. That's all I ask!" He pleaded slightly. I nearly laughed and soon pulled away from his hug. "Whatever Damon, but I'm not keeping any promises." I told him, before walking off.

"Hey Katherine!" He shouted out for me. I turned my heels and looked back at him. "Happy Birthday." He told me. I smiled slightly and continued off.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"Where have you been?!" I asked as we finally met up at the Grill. "I was at Caroline's house." He told me. I shook my head slightly. Excuses, excuses, excuses...

"So... why were you looking for me anyway?" He asked me. "Do you look good in a tux?" I asked him. He looked surprise by the question but soon admitted, "I..uh, I could pull it off." "Good because, in case you didn't know this, today's my 18th birthday and Mrs. Lockwood wants to plan my party. As always, since I'm like a daughter to her, well she already has one, but the one she never had. My words; not hers. And usually it's a bit formal so you might be ending up wearing a tux by the end of the night. It's not a problem, is it?" I explained to him rather quickly.

"I um... I guess not. I'd love to escort you, Ms. Gilbert." He told me sheepishly. I grinned slightly. "Alright then, it's settled. I'll get a dress, you'll get a tux, you pick me up at my house at 6. The party ends around 11. Got it?" I informed him. "Got it." He replied. With that I soon walked off to get in my car. I soon drove off to Caroline's house, knowing she wouldn't say no to shopping.

* * *

Semi- Hours later...

* * *

Elena

It was time for the plan to be fully operational. It was Katherine's and I 18th birthday. Knowing Mrs. Lockwood, she'd plan our birthday celebration at her mansion and invite pretty much everyone in town, who knew us and bothered to show up. I soon heard the front door open. I left my bedroom and saw Katherine running up the stairs to her room. Probably to get her purse that held her wallet.

"Hey, Katherine." I started out as she left her bedroom. I was leaning near my bedroom doorway. "Hey, Elena. How are you? I haven't seen you in weeks." She asked me, as if she really cared. "I'm doing fine. You?" I asked out innocently cheery. "I'm doing well. Anyway, I'm gonna go out shopping with Caroline to get a new dress for todays occasion. You have everything ready? Do you have an outfit for tonight?" She asked me. "Yes, I've found the perfect outfit for tonight. It'll be a hit." I teased slightly. "That's good. Well, I gotta go. See you tonight!...oh, and happy birthday, Elena!" She told me before walking off.

"Happy birthday, Katherine!" I smiled and waved her off.

Yup, happy birthday, Katherine...it'll be the last happy one you'll ever have.

* * *

Damon

I had the whole house to myself for today. Dad was at work, Stefan was with Katherine I suppose, and Mom...well I didn't know where she was or what she was doing, but who cares? I'm alone for today! For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Katherine, probably because it was her birthday. I remembered all the crazy things we'd do on each other's birthday. Every year since we were together on our birthdays, we'd dare each other to do something crazy or insane. There was nothing sexual about it... it was just a fun 'Truth or Dare' game, only without the truth part. Those fun memories brought back how much I use to love Katherine.

I really did love her. She was my everything. Our relationship was going well, but suddenly it turned to lust after a while. I wanted her, but she chose to wait. It was frustrating! Then I eventually started to notice her twin. Her personality, the way she made me smile, her perfect identical curves to Katherine's. Lust took over and I slept with her. I slept with Elena, while previously dating her sister. I was the cheater in our relationship, not Katherine! I pretty much hated myself a bit for doing so, but I knew no matter what... I couldn't change the past and had to accept the future and its consequences. After our breakup, I ended up falling in love with Elena.

She was the prefect girl for me and made me feel like a better person, but that didn't end well, considering I was still hooked over Katherine. It just couldn't work.

Now I didn't care about the Gilbert twins anymore. I was official done with them! I was only going to stay friends with Katherine, and close friends with Elena (though I highly doubt it). Stefan had his girl (sort of) and I now had mine. We've found our way to each other in just 2 weeks. It came out random, but it made sense. I've always had a thing for her growing up, yet I chose to not pay her much mind. We pretty much had a love/hate relationship. Yet we still cared about each other. A part of me loved her, yet I wouldn't admit it just yet. I assume she felt the exact same way too. Either way, I wasn't single anymore.

I was pretty much head over heels... for a certain blonde. ;)

* * *

Hours later...(around 6)

* * *

Katherine

After many hours of shopping and walking around the mall (We've decided the JC Penney outlet should be our favorite/main shopping spot), We've finally found the dress. I wore a side knot print dress that was polyester. It was an Orchid Multi color dress with Matte jersey drapes from the flattering side-knot design of the waist line of the dress. I had my hair out in curls and added a dash of makeup on. Ever since the Salvatore dinner party, I've been putting on less makeup. Sometimes NO makeup at all! I soon heard a car pull up in the drive way. I placed on some heels (not too high or too short, due to the pregnancy) and walked towards Stefan's Porsche. Stefan got out off the car revealing his tuxedo fully.

_'I..uh, I could pull it off.'_

I scoffed slightly at that. Stefan looked hot in a tux! And he said he looked decent? Yeah right! This was like top grade classy!

"For you, Ms. Gilbert." He told me with a grin, while giving me a bouquet of roses. I was shocked. "Wow...all those are for me?" I asked the obvious. "Yes. They're all for you." He told me. I smiled slightly at him. "I... I should put them in water." I quickly suggested. "No time for that. Mrs. Lockwood, probably have some vases you could borrow for tonight." He told me. I nodded slightly and went to the passenger seat, as Stefan held open the door for me. "Thanks." I told him, on my way in.

"You're welcome. Vous regardez tres belle ce soir comme toujours, Katherine." He soon told me. I looked at him as he said his familiar french accent, that I found pleasant. "What does that mean?" I asked him curious. He soon closed my door and went into his driver seat. Once he got in he turned to look at me. "_'You look very beautiful tonight, as always, Katherine'_ That's what it means." He translated.

I looked at him stunned and tried my best to hide a blush, as he pulled away from the driveway.

* * *

Lockwood Mansion

* * *

Elena

I had made it early to the Lockwood Mansion. I was in the kitchen alone with Hayley as the other guests were arriving.

"So is everything in place?" I asked her. "Yup. I just did a last minute DJ, swap. And I've been practising my lines all day. All you have to do is show up and dance your way into Stefan's little heart, and he'll be all yours." Hayley told me. "Good and don't forget plan B. We'll always have to have a plan B." I informed her. "What makes you think I have one?" She asked me sheepishly. "You are my 'personal spy'. Of course you have a plan B!" I stated. "And you're right. I do have one, but it'll be for later." She told me. "It better." I snapped slightly, before leaving the kitchen.

Soon the game was about to start..., And I was going first.

* * *

Stefan

We soon arrived to the Lockwood Mansion. I got out my Porsche, and opened Katherine's door for her. I've decided that tonight was going to be the night. I knew I was in love with her and I've accepted it this whole week. What drove me crazy was the fact, not knowing if she loved me back. Well, tonight I was going to figure it out...watch out for the signs and put 'two' and 'two' together. I was going to see if she was in love with me as well. And if she's not... it wouldn't matter,

I wouldn't stop until she was finally mine.

* * *

As we entered the Mansion, Mrs. Lockwood immediately greeted us.

"Katherine! Oh it's so good to see you again! Happy birthday! I hope you'll enjoy the party. My those are some beautiful roses! Where did you get them? They look wonderful. My dear you look stunning... you're practically glowing!" Mrs. Lockwood jabbered to Katherine. She placed on a convincing smile and replied, "It's great to see you too. The party looks amazing, oh and Stefan got me this flowers. Thank you, I just went out shopping today. Can you place them in vases for me?" Mrs. Lockwood nodded and took the roses off her hands.

Right after she left, Katherine was soon surrounded by a crowd of people. Most of them from school. They were complimenting on her outfit, some were wishing her happy birthday, while others were in awe of her slightly large abdomen. Katherine was in fact glowing as Mrs. Lockwood pointed out earlier. It made her twice as beautiful as she already was... if that was even possible?

I soon heard a crash sound in the kitchen. I decided to go check it out to make sure whoever caused it was okay, leaving Katherine to practically fend herself in the swarm of people. It didn't matter, since I knew she could take care of herself.

* * *

Katherine

"Happy Birthday Kat!"

"Oh you look so stunning!"

"How many weeks pregnant are you again?"

"Where did you get that dress? I'm like total envious!"

"Katherine! Long time; no see!"

"Hey, Katherine!"

"Sup Katherine!"

"Congrats on the pregnancy, Katherine...didn't know you'd make it this far!"

"Happy birthday, Gilbert!"

"Yo, Gilbert Queen!"

"HEEEEEY!"

"Where's my favorite Gilbert?!"

"Hi..Elen...oh sorry, Kat!...you look so much like your sister from the back."

All those words, swirled through my head as I tried to process them over the loud banging music for our generation and the last one (that I liked). I eventually, had enough and made my way through the crowd, but I was surrounded. Soon an arm grabbed me and pulled me out of the field of 'the world's nosiest kids in school'.

We soon got to an area where they couldn't find us in the hallway. "Oh thank God! Caroline, you're a life saver!" I said in relief as I turned to look at my savior. "Don't mention it. I've always hated those people anyway. So nosey." Caroline stated. I couldn't help but agree with her. She wore a long elegant green dress (A/N: From 'Miss Mystic Falls' episode) that fell on all the right places. Lexi was next to her and wore a similar dress only in blue. She had a ponytail.

"What about me? I'm the one who pointed you out of the crowd to Caroline so she could save you." Lexi added. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Thank you for saving me too, Lexi." I told her. She grinned slightly. Something soon clicked. "What are you doing_ here_ anyway, Caroline?" I asked her.

She and Tyler Lockwood had broken up 3 weeks ago. It just wasn't working out... there was no spark. They decided to just stay friends and that would pretty much be it for them. I wanted to know why she was at her ex boyfriend's house, anyway?

"Well since it _is_ your birthday, I wanted to see how my _'semi friend'_ was doing. And of course...wish her happy birthday." Caroline told me. After a while, we've all decided we were no longer enemies. We were all now 'Semi friends'. At least for the time being. ...who knows what'll happen in the future!...

"I guess that's acceptable enough." I told her. "Alright then..." Caroline trailed off slightly.

"Happy Birthday, Kitty Kat!" Lexi and Caroline both shouted out sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes slightly as they purposely embarrassed me. If it wasn't for our 'semi friendship' I would have gone 'Teen Wolf' (attack mode) on them! (We were almost in season 2)...

* * *

After a while I soon got my birthday wishes from, Damon(again), Tyler, Jeremy, Aimee Bradley, Anna Lee, Jazmine Bennett, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah(who surprisingly came back to town for my birthday) Mikealson, Vicki, Matt, and finally, my parents as well. They arrived to the party later...

* * *

Stefan

After entering the kitchen that's when I saw her.

Hayley Lockwood.

She was cleaning up some broken glasses she had on her tray that must have slipped. "Hayley, are you okay?" I asked her looking for any cuts or bruises on her. "Yeah, I'm fine... can you get me a broom it's in that closet over there." She directed me. I nodded and carefully found my way around the 'glassy mess' and opened the closet. I gave her the broom and helped her clean up a bit. "It's okay...I got it from here. It slipped somehow and well... you know how clumsy I am!" Hayley told me. I nodded slightly and soon left the kitchen.

On my way out I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't.." I soon trailed off. "Stefan. Hey!" She soon said. "Elena. Hey." I said in mono tone voice. "How've you been? Haven't seen you in months." She asked me. "I've been doing well. You?" I asked her politely. "Good. Good. Nothing wrong at the moment." She told me. I nodded slightly, while trying to pass her.

"Hey Stefan!" She called out. I soon turned to look at her fully. She was wearing a long red strapless cocktail dress that made a cut line to her waist. Her hair was out and flowing and she had purple eyeshadow with some dark red lipstick to match her dress. She resembled the Katherine from the earlier pregnancy, who use to wear a LOT of makeup...it was crazy! "I just wanted to say... I was sorry for trying to practically force myself on you at the decades dance. It wasn't right. I don't know what happened... I blame the alcohol." She laughed slightly near the end. I nodded slightly at her apology. "It's okay, I mean, no harm was done right?" I told her. "Mmh." She agreed.

"Anyway...I gotta go. I think I left Katherine alone too long." I told her, about to make an exist. "Stefan, wait!" Elena called out behind me. I looked at her. "Can you please allow me to have ONE dance with you. I came alone today." She told me. I sighed slightly. "I don't know, Elena. I really need to go." I told her. "Please?" She stressed. I soon sighed softly to myself thinking a 10 minute dance wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Alright then, but just one dance." I informed her. She gave me a pleased smile, that would normally make me stop breathing. The world was frozen in time. That she had taken my breath away. But not this time. This time it didn't do anything. Her light chocolate-brown eyes, that I use to melt at every time I looked at them, I didn't feel anything. I was fine. This same woman, who was the love of my life and looked identical to the woman I supposedly loved, was standing right in front of me wrapped in my arms. But I didn't feel anything for her. All the love I had for her was gone. I looked at her glowing skin. Nope, didn't work. I looked at her warm brown eyes, that would practically hypnotize me if I looked too long. Nope. Not at all. I looked at her soft lips, that I would kiss any day.

Nothing.

* * *

Katherine

I was soon in a dining hallway where, (surprising), there was no people there at all! I took complete advantage of this. I stood in the middle of the room with a glass of water in my hand. I soon sighed out softly, while soaking in the peaceful silence. I needed a 'break' from my party for at least a few minutes. I soon heard incoming footsteps. I turned to face the person about to enter the hallway behind me. It was actually someone I least expected.

"Katherine." She said, with a small smile forming on her face. "Bonnie?" I made sure she was talking to me. "Hey." She quietly said to herself. "Hey." I mimicked. I haven't seen Bonnie since the Timberwolves playoffs after party. And to be honest, I haven't talked to her since our 'breakup'. Her exact words were...

(quote)...'And to _think_ I thought I could trust you?!'...(unquote).

There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Nobody had the guts to break it. After a while, I soon cleared my throat to stop the weird silence rubbing off between us. "This is getting ridiculous!" Bonnie suddenly announced, that caught me by surprise. "What is?" I asked her. "This is! Us. You and me. It's getting completely out of control!" She told me. I nodded slightly that wasn't noticeable. "Look... to be honest with you, I don't even remember how we broke off to begin with." She admitted. "Well, I remember what went down perfectly." I said out loud to myself bitterly. Bonnie looked down at her shoes briefly and sighed. She soon brought her irish like green eyes back at me.

"I know you and I didn't get a long after the whole 'drama', but I just wanted to say that...I'm tired and I'm sorry." She admitted. I looked up at her as she continued, "Katherine, you were my best friend. I want my best friend back. What happened in the past was like... years ago, that I don't even remember much of it anymore. Besides, I'm not with _him _anymore. I'm with Jeremy. So maybe...maybe we could start over again." I looked at her stunned from that confession, but I couldn't help but let my insides turn (the baby included) at the thought of _him._

Kol 'fucking' Mikealson.

_It was Bonnie's birthday and we were celebrating it at the Mikealson household. It was just the three of us. Bonnie, Kol, and I. We were getting drunk at the mansion. There was Tequila shots everywhere. Kol and I were half drunk, but Bonnie, who was always a lightweight like my sister, couldn't handle the shots and got drunk faster than the Titanic sank. There was loud music playing everywhere. Bonnie was dancing wildly, downstairs in the living room, while Kol and I ended upstairs in the balcony watching Bonnie run out of the house and jumping into the large backyard Mikealson pool and was doing a doggie paddle, later on._

_Kol and I couldn't help but laugh at her performance. Kol was Bonnie's boyfriend around that time, and she and I were best friends. She was like a sister to me, who came from a different mother and father. All in all, we had trust and loyalty. Seeing Bonnie this happy always placed a smile on my face. But what I didn't know was that making sure she was happy was going to come to a price._

_"Note to self: Never let her anywhere NEAR the Tequila bottle from now on. She's acting like a ninny!" Kol teased. I bursted out laughing slightly, even if it wasn't that funny. "I like you Katherine. You know how to laugh." He told me. I grinned slightly. "Well...you're tolerable." I told him back. "I'll take that as a compliment." He told me sheepishly. I giggled slightly._

_Man, did Tequila make me super happy or what?!_

_Out of nowhere, Kol leaned on me and pressed his lips on mine. It took me a moment to realize what was happening to me. I soon pushed him off me and spat out whatever 'leftover' taste of him I had in my mouth. "What's a matter, sweetheart? Can't handle a Mikealson kiss? Don't worry now, you'll get use to it in a jiff." He teased slightly. I glared at him slightly. "D- Did you just tongue raped me?!" I spat out, referring to him kissing me and slipping his tongue down my throat. "Don't forget to add a 'kiss' on top of it love." He grinned. I looked at him stammered and dumbfounded._

_WHAT. THE. FUCK. MAN?!_

_"Okay. Okay. It's okay, I mean you're drunk, I'm drunk, it was just a mistake...nothing wrong." I soon jogged down the positives. "Actually, Katherine... I'm not drunk." He admitted. "What?!" I exclaimed, which was normally rare for me to do. "Now we have at least 1 hour to have sex, before my sweet Bonnie realizes we're not downstairs with her. Now if you'd excuse me..." Kol started out, but before he could finished, I slapped him clear across the face, sending him tumbling slightly. Since we were on the balcony, he grabbed hold of a bar and placed himself back in his old position, before a slapped/pushed him._

_"You are disgusting!" I spat out in his face. "And I beat you like that, don't you darling?" He teased. I shook my head slightly at him. "I can't believe what you're saying right now." I said to myself. "Oh believe it sweetheart. Shit just got real!" He joked. "Oh yeah. Shit's about to get real, once I tell Bonnie her little 'boyfriend's' a cheater AND a womanizer!" I threatened him with a smirk. He seemed calm and unaffected by my threat. He started to chuckle under his breath. _

_"You see, my sweet, sweet,__ Katherine. You're not going to tell Bonnie." He strengthen. "Oh and why do you think I won't?" I wondered slightly. "Because, you love Bonnie like your own sister. You want her to be HAPPY. And she's HAPPY with ME. So as it seems, if you tell Bonnie, then what? She'll never believe you. I've got her wrapped around my finger. I can tell her whatever I want and she'll believe me... I might even switch the story a bit, including this one, and she'll NEVER turn her back on me like she will be on you." He told me. I wanted so badly to make a comeback, but nothing came out. _

_He was right. I didn't have any solid proof. She might believe me, but Kol would just feed her lies, so she could turn against me. I didn't want that. I had no choice back then. "If you ever hurt Bonnie in anyway, I swear to god I'll kick your ass and make your life a living hell!" I threatened before walking off, leaving Kol alone on the balcony._

I grimaced at that thought. Kol had been sexually harassing me the entire time after that, behind Bonnie's back. She had no idea how hard I tried to keep this painful secret from her. Some days, I wanted to tell her, but in the end... I never did. Bonnie REALLY liked Kol and he loved Bonnie, even though we were having an 'affair' whether I was in it willingly or not. In the end it came to this...

_'"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. Bonnie and I were in my room. She had just slapped me. "You **know** what **that** was for!" She stressed out. I looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. "What are you talking about!?" I asked her. "How could you?! I thought you were my friend? I thought you were my 'sister'? Why would you do that?!" She asked me, tears stinging her eyes, but they didn't fall. "What are you talking about?!" I asked her again in frustration. "You've been sleeping with Kol!" She spat in my face._

_I was stunned and shocked. What did she just tell me?! "Bonnie?!.." I started out alarmed but never finished. "Save it! I know the truth. You and Kol have been sleeping together and seeing each other behind my back! You knew I loved him, yet you lied to me. To my face! I thought I could trust you? I thought you were my friend? I guess everyone was right about you. You're not who you say you are. You're selfish, manipulative, and just a plain... bitch." With that Bonnie left my room._

_I ran after her trying to explain to her, and tell her that I DIDN'T sleep with Kol, that I WOULDN'T hurt her like that, that I WANTED to tell her this ENTIRE TIME! But she wouldn't listen to me. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie stop! Please! Listen to me; you don't understand! Bonnie!" I shouted out for her. She soon turned her heels and looked me dead in the eye as she said in spite, "And to **think ** I thought I could trust you?!" With that, she walked off. I watched her leave, knowing there was nothing I could do about it. I lost her. I lost Bonnie. She was far too gone with Kol and the rumors to even believe me anymore. They turned her against me. They blinded her with all those lies about me. It was at that point, my friendship with Bonnie was gone._

_It was also when I decided there was nothing I could do about it. Everyone kept making up lies about me at school. And they believed it. I tried to tell them they're not true, but they never listen. I decided I wouldn't care what they did anymore. I just lost my friend because of those rumors. It was finally when I decided to shut them out. To shut out the pain. That's when I finally... slipped on my mask._

_(A/N: Katherine placing on a mask symbolizes her shutting off her emotions. She turns it off, pretty much while doing it. Since they're all human, I changed the wording, but I'm sure you can put 'two' and 'two' together :))_

"Yeah you're right. You're not with _him._ Anymore... and I'm glad. I mean, Jeremy's a great guy. He has his moments." I tell her. "Yeah." She breathed out. Something soon came to me. "We drifted off, because you thought I slept with _him. _How did you find out about the 'affair' anyway?" I asked her. She looked at me slightly and soon sighed. "You're probably not going to believe me when I say this." She told me. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Believe me. I'll probably believe anything at this point." I grinned, while referring to my pregnancy.

"Elena told me." Bonnie admitted.

My smile faltered slightly. I looked at her in disbelief and, for some reason, laughed slightly. "Wait... Elena told you, I slept with Kol?" I asked to make sure it was a joke. Bonnie wasn't laughing. She nodded. I soon stopped laughing. "You're not serious are you?" I asked her. She didn't reply. Fire soon grew in my eyes. "So you believed my sister over your BEST FRIEND?!" I spat out in anger, that almost made Bonnie flinch. "I'm so sorry, Katherine... it's just, Elena would never lie to me. I thought she was telling the truth!" She pointed out. "I've been your friend since middle school! She's only been your friend during high school, for what? 2 freaking years?! I knew you longer than that!" I pointed out. Something else soon came to me.

"Why would she make up such a lie like that anyway?!" I asked myself. "Was this the ONLY thing she lied about or are there more? What about those high school rumors? Did she make those too?" I soon asked Bonnie. "I- I don't know. I mean nobody actually KNOWS who made those rumors in the first place. All we know is someone, told someone, told someone, who eventually started texting it to all their contacts and after a while word goes around, but we never knew WHO started it all to begin with." Bonnie pointed out. Realization soon hit me. And man did it hit me hard!

"Oh my god. She did that. This entire time. All that slut shaming, criticizement, it all leads to her. I never slept with Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore, Kol Mikealson, Klaus Mikealson, or ANY of the boys everyone in school thought I slept with. They were rumors. Elena made them. This whole time she was pinning this whole crap on me when SHE, oh sinless princess of Mystic Falls, was the one who did it all!" I connected.

It all made sense now. She took away Bonnie, She took away my reputation, She took away Damon... I soon discovered the pattern. Everything I had, everything I owned or belonged to me... she took it away. My friends, my rep...and soon maybe our own family if I don't pay close attention! Come to think of it... no...She's going take away Stefan soon!

I grimaced at that horrible thought. "I have to go, Bonnie. I need to find Stefan, now!" I announced before almost leaving the dining hallway. I soon turned my heels to look at Bonnie one last time. "Your gift wasn't the best birthday present I ever had, but it was certainly the most meaningful one." I told her honestly. Bonnie gave me a small smile, before I turned around and nearly ran to find Stefan.

* * *

Stefan

Elena and I were out on the dance floor dancing a bit. So much for the ONE dance. She couldn't let me go to find Katherine and see if she was okay. And for some odd reason, our songs (that we loved to listen to when we were together) kept playing on the DJ's song selection. Nothing else but that. He was suppose to plan songs that Katherine liked. Most of these 'love songs' weren't even Katherine's taste. Something strange was going on there, I just knew it.

"Look Elena...you're drunk, but I need you to let me go." I told her. She had been taking a lot of shots of martini's when Mrs. Lockwood and her parents weren't looking. "Just one more dance?" She giggled. I use to find it cute and I still do, but on a different level. I wasn't melting at it, that's for sure. "Elena, I REALLY need to go find Katherine right now. Our dance will have to wait." I told her, trying to brush her off me. She was pretty much clinging to me tightly by the waist, as if she was glued to me.

"Don't you remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When our hands touched?" Elena asked me, while entwining our hands together. I looked at her cautiously. I couldn't really tell if she was really drunk or faking it? Cause I could have sworn she seemed a bit sober at the moment. "Elena, let go of my hand." I tried to pull away. "Remember how close our bodies were pressed up against each other. Our breath hitching at the same point." Elena pressed her body close to mine. For some reason, I had trouble breathing and was very uncomfortable at the moment. "Elena..." I started out.

"Does your heart really refuse you to remember?" She breathed out to me. She was so close to my face. Her lips brushed on mine slightly and teasly. Any more movement and we would have 'accidentally' kissed each other. I soon ripped her hands off my waist and whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry, Elena. But you need to let me go." With that I left her alone at the dance floor, and looked around for Katherine.

Was it normal for your heart to be pumping out of your chest this fast? Because I swore I felt like I was having a heart attack. I soon saw Katherine walking up to me rather quickly.

* * *

Katherine

"Where have you been?! I was looking all over the place for you? Do you know how terrified I felt looking for you?! Don't ever leave my side like that again! I nearly had a heart attack! I know what I'm saying isn't fair and I probably sound a bit selfish, I mean you have a life and so do I. But I need you by my side. I want to know you'll never leave me. I want to know you'll always be there for me when I need you the most. And also I need to warn you about Elena! I just found out..." I shouted out slightly to Stefan, but soon calmed down near the end.

I didn't finish since my mouth got distracted. He leaned towards me and kissed me.

* * *

Stefan

I practically tuned out most of the things she said. I looked at her and saw she was really heated up, yet she still managed to look beautiful after a busy day today. I couldn't take it anymore. I loved her. I desired her. I wanted her to be mine. I soon leaned in and kissed her softly. It was gentle and sweet. I soon pressed in more looking for an entrance. She soon let me in.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I kissed her passionately with the kiss. We fought off a battle of a lifetime and were just going at it for what seemed like hours, when really it was barely a minute. Her pleasurable moaning was like music to my ears. I soon realized she was holding her breath for too long. She needed to breath. But a part of me didn't want to break away or else our moment would be over. I had no choice.

I soon pulled away from her and looked at her slightly as she nearly gasped for air. I pretty much did the same thing.

I held my breath too.

* * *

Katherine

OH. MY. GOD ...

I couldn't believe it. Never in my life had I felt this breathless before from a kiss. My lungs were pretty much bursting and were full of fire. I had to take in deep breaths in order to calm my breathing down back to normal. The more I looked into Stefan's eyes, the more I started to calm down quicker.

He kissed me? He actually KISSED **_ME_**?! I had a hard time processing that. Everything happened so fast. One minute I'm fuming like crazy over him, the next we're practically making out in the corner where no one could see us!

After a while, I soon saw a familiar figure at the corner of my eye. I turned to look at the person. I couldn't help but break out a smile.

"Uncle Mason?!" I said astonished. I hadn't seen Mason in years. He was mostly living in his beach house down in Florida surfing the waves. At least that's what I heard...

"Kit Kat!" He called out. I rolled my eyes slightly. Ironically, his nickname for me was the same name for a popular chocolate candy bar. It was the same color as my eyes. "Uncle Mason!" I called out, while running towards him and giving him a hug. He hugged back.

* * *

Stefan

I stood there awkwardly as she hugged her_ 'uncle'_ Mason. I knew he wasn't really her uncle, but she cared about him and the rest of the Lockwood family. They were like her Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins to her and her family. I got it, but for some reason, I was fuming insanely as he hugged her. His eyes filled with something I didn't like.

Lust.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him cheery. It was as if, his presence here made her forget about our _'current'_ situation at the moment. "I flew up here from Florida to wish you happy birthday, that's all...so um, Happy birthday, Kitty!" He told her. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

I really wasn't liking this guy and his dumb cute names for Katherine. **I **should be the one giving her the dumb cute nicknames. It'd make more sense...

* * *

After they said their farewells, Katherine and I drove back to her house. I thought about dropping her off, but I knew it'd wouldn't work. I needed to face her eventually. We soon went up her driveway. I walked her to her front porch, while holding the roses from earlier in a vase. I placed it down on the bench and turned to look at Katherine.

For some reason, I blacked out slightly. I shook my head and reopened my eyes. I soon realized why I nearly blacked out.

Katherine slapped me.

* * *

Katherine

"What the hell was that for?!" Stefan shouted out slightly in anger. I was surprised my slap nearly knocked him out. Oh well, sometimes I just don't know my own strength. "Don't play stupid with me! You kissed me earlier so I could stop my statement speech from earlier. Let me just say, it was a nice way of shutting me up, but I'm not going to forget the fact you shouldn't have left me alone tonight. Who knows what could have happened!" I argued out. Stefan looked at me stunned.

"Are you really that clueless of what's going on around you?! I didn't kiss you so you could stop your lecturing..." He started out, but I cut him off. "Then why did you kiss me then!? To mess with me?! To play with my emotions?! I don't know why you're doing this to me, but I don't want any part of this stupid game you're playing with me... I.." I started out, but was cut off.

"Will you shut up already?! I'm trying to explain myself here and you keep cutting me off. Let me tell you why I did it!" He shouted. "Well, why did you do it?!" I shouted back.

"What are you blind?! I'm in love with you Katherine! When is it going to sink into your head?! I love you!" He released out. "You can't possible love me. You hate me! You've always hated me!" I pointed out. "I NEVER said I hated you! I never liked you, but I never hated you either. I don't care about the past anymore! I love you, Katherine. After everything that has happened, after everything we've been through, I've come to realizes that I'm in love with you and deep down I might have always loved you, but refused it and buried it deep into my subconscious. Open your eyes, Katherine! This is reality, and this is real. I love you, Katherine Gilbert. And I may have always did." He admitted to me in a near shout.

I looked at him stunned. He really did love me. Tears stinged my eyes slightly as I tried to process this. So many new information came and went for me. I didn't know what to do anymore, who to believe. Was this all just a sick twisted game to play with my emotions? Or was this real? Was everything really happening? Or was I just imagining it.

Stefan soon turned off and went into his Porsche and drove off. I stayed on the porch as he drove off. Once he was gone. I picked up the roses he had placed on the bench and went inside. I placed them in my room, then I plopped on my bed. I was going to be alone at home for just a few hours til Mom, Dad, Jeremy and Elena got back. Meaning I had the time to cry.

Normally, it would take a lot for me to cry. Something personal usually, but what happened with Stefan today, the memory of losing my best friend, and the realization that my twin has been messing with me this entire time, took a toll on me. I couldn't explain it, yet I couldn't contain it either. There it was. My opportunity to cry. I took advantage of it. It was the first time, in a long one, when I actually allowed myself to cry, to get it out of my system, and not feel ashamed of doing so.

* * *

Elena

The party was pretty much over. Hayley had showed me to the guest room, since I didn't feel like driving back home. Tonight I was gonna spend the night at the Lockwood's. "So I heard Mason's back in town." I started out randomly. Hayley soon turned to look at me. "I thought you wanted Stefan?" She asked me confused. I nodded. "Oh I do. I just wanted to point out, my ex fling is back in town. Make sure he stays away from me and Stefan. I don't want him ruining my plans, now do I?" I stated. Hayley just shrugged her shoulders. She soon looked back at me again.

"You seem so calm. Why? I mean the plan failed. Stefan didn't fall into your trap like we planned... in fact, he wasn't effected at all. I think I saw him leave with Katherine when the party was almost over." Hayley told me. She had a point. Normally, I'd be hopping mad and cursing up til the sun sprung up. But I didn't. I soon let out an evil and devious like smirk.

"Don't worry, Hayley. I've got nothing to worry about. With you and Kol by my side, I'm sure my plan with be fully operational. Remember I have a plan B and, of course, a plan C. Don't worry. In the end, I'll have Stefan, you'll have Jeremy, Kol will have Bonnie and Katherine...she'll be left out cold in the dust where she belongs." I told Hayley. We both couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Everything was going according to plan.

In the end, Stefan will be mine!

It was alone a matter of time...

(WHAT?! I bet you didn't see THAT twist coming (wink, wink) ;)... 0_0 Dammmmmn! Elena's cray cray or what?! XD How delusional is this chick? Gasp! Elena, Kol and Hayley are all team 'bad guys' They're going to break up Statherine and Beremy! 0o0! Honestly, I'm not really into Beremy, never cared much for them, but I thought they'd make a good couple in this story. It'd make sense why Hayley is even Elena's spy and pretty much her minion anyway...because of their deal. She helps Elena get Stefan and in return she gets Jeremy, while Kol gets Bonnie...all is right in the world! :) Right?... Anyway... what's going to happen between Stefan and Katherine know? Will they confront each other? Or are they DOOMED! (Somehow?) We'll have to wait and find out! :) P.S I bet the last Elena/Stefan scene reminded you about the prom episode 'Pictures Of You'? I couldn't help it! It was very inspirational...)


	14. Back To Hell, I Mean, School

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys. Luckily, the internet's back on now.

(Warning: Nobody was _physically _harmed during the making of this chapter)

Back to Hell...I mean...School

Katherine

Summer was almost over. I was now 4 months pregnant and it was labor day. So far, my plan to confront my sister had backfired, since I hadn't seen her in weeks. I think she was avoiding me. Anyway, I didn't think too much about my sister the last few weeks.

I thought about Stefan.

I always sighed at the thought of Stefan.

He kissed me.

I kissed him back.

We fought over it.

And in the end, he told me he loved me.

Did I love him? Yeah, there's a possibility.

But was I able to admit it yet? Probably not.

Either way, I decided not to think about Stefan for the whole week. After all, even he, too, had been avoiding me, not answering my phone calls or text messages. He may have heard the voice mails and read the texts, but never replied or called back. I eventually gave up. If he didn't want to face me...fine! Which I'm totally cool with, since I didn't think I was even ready to face HIM yet.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Stefan

School was back in session and I had forgotten to set up my alarm clock.

"Stefan wake up! We're gonna be late for school at this rate." I heard Damon's voice say as he nudge me. I mumbled a bit under my breath. "Dude, do NOT make me get the bucket." He warned me. Automatically, I opened my eyes and leaped off the bed. I quickly got into my bathroom and started getting ready, as Damon laughed at my quick reaction to his threat. I rolled my eyes slightly at his laugh.

When he was 11 and I was only about ...what, 9? Yeah 9,...anyway, I was sleeping and he tried to wake me up or else we'd be late for the fireworks. Our dad took a long time to build them up, so we had to stay up late to watch them on New Years Eve. I was already knocked out. Damon didn't want me to miss the fireworks...he was always mentally a little kid, and decided to pour ice-cold water on me from a bucket. Man was it cold! I ended up catching a cold and staying indoors with mom to watch the fireworks. It was very horrible as a kid, and I didn't want to relive that cold freezing feeling again any time soon!

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now let's go, Damon." I informed him. He smirked slightly and we soon left my bedroom. A day after Katherine's birthday, my brother and I slowly but surely tried to rebuild our brotherly like friendship. After a while we soon realized we can't just let a woman come between us and that the past was the past. Sure we weren't exactly the same way we use to be before all of this happened, and we probably may never go back to that point ever again, but I didn't care. I was just glad I could be able to talk to my brother, rather than argue with him over something that'll never change and is the way it is.

Other than that my week had been going smoothly, except for the whole Katherine incident. I knew I was in love with her. That I wanted her to myself, even though I'll never admit I'm really that selfish. I loved Katherine, but it was clear she probably didn't feel the same way. I get it. But it's just hard.

Falling in love with someone who probably doesn't love you back is way worse than loving someone you can't be with because of this huge blockage between you. At least to me it seemed that way. There was nothing, aside from her pregnancy, that could prevent us from becoming a couple if we wanted...so like I said earlier...the first one was worse.

How could you fall in love with someone who doesn't love you back?

When you hug that person you feel an electric charge run through your body.

But she won't.

When you look into her eyes you get memorized at how shiny and full of light they are and how the way she looks at you makes you weak, yet stronger at the same time. Terrified, yet excited.

But she won't.

When you kiss her with passion or gently innocent, you feel a buzz swarm around you. She's your kryptonite. She's your glory. She's your drug. She's your success. She's your everything. But here's where the irony kicks in...

SHE WON'T!

She won't feel the energy rubbing off us if she held my hand or was just near my body. She wouldn't feel anything if she looked into my eyes. She'd feel nothing if I kissed her. All she'd feel was disgust that I'd actually thought for a split second, I could have her, when clearly she didn't want me to have her. It was at that conclusion, I convinced myself that if Katherine Gilbert didn't love me back, it'd be okay. I'd just deal with it.

And as she usually does...I'd block her out.

* * *

Elena

The whole week I had convinced my parents that I wanted to spend some quality time with the Lockwood's and spend the night over at their mansion. This of course seemed like an odd behavior to my parents. But nevertheless, they allowed me to stay with the Lockwood's as long as I wanted. When in reality, I was avoiding an interrogation between my pregnant twin and I. After our birthday, Kol, who was eavesdropping on Katherine's conversation with Bonnie that night, had told me my sister knew what I was up to and planned on stopping me. You could tell how shocked and pissed I was at this. Nobody messes with my plan! And I won't let her.

"So you understand what you have to do?" I asked them all. We were having a private meeting in Hayley's bedroom in the Lockwood mansion.

"Yes, I understand perfectly, but Elena... how is this suppose to get Bonnie to fall for me again?" Kol asked suspiciously.

Even though he cheated on the Bennett brat with me, he still loved her at heart. I never understood why, but... whatever... as long as he and Hayley helped me get Stefan, I'd help them rebuild their 'hopeless love lives'.

"Because you're going to be the one comforting her." I told him. "So you know what you must do?" I asked Sam Shane. I made a deal with him too. He'd help me help Hayley and Kol and I in return would make him the 'talk of the school'. And I knew just how.

"Yes but, Jeremy's your brother and he's in love with Bonnie right? Why would you sell out your own brother?" He asked me. "Because it's part of our deal." I told him, gesturing to Kol and Hayley. "Yeah, but don't you even feel a little bit of remorse for even planning on ruining your brother's life?" He asked me once again.

God, he was annoying as fuck!

"I don't care about my siblings. Katherine is just a copy of me, who has everything going good for her in her life and Jeremy's...well, he's annoying! Besides, I think he'd be much more happier with Hayley than with Bonnie anyway." I stated. Sam was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Do you want to be the 'talk of the school' or not!?" I interrupted him, heated. He sighed slightly and looked down. "Okay then. Shut up and do what you've been told. And DO NOT SCREW IT UP!" I informed him. I soon glanced at everyone else in the room. Hayley was trying to hide a blush, probably thinking about the part of the plan where she gets Jeremy, and Kol was smirking, knowing he'd get his Bon Bon back after this was all over. I grinned slightly.

"Meeting's over. We've got an hour before class starts." I told them, before leaving the bedroom. They followed closely behind.

* * *

Katherine

School was back on and I was prepared for it. Well, clothes wise. I was wearing a blue seamless tank top with a black leather jacket on top. I wore a Tala overbelly bootcut jean. *Yes, I'm still wearing jeans. It was the kinda loose ones. I also wore brown maternity boots with a little high heel in the end. It was okay to wear high heels as long as I had a good balance and was comfortable. I knew by next month or so it'd be the LAST time I'd ever wear high heels this year.

I soon drove off to the school, that I had dreaded to see again. I knew once I get down the hallway, everyone would make more rumors about me, call me 'fat' or 'pathetic', for being pregnant, but none of that would matter. I've gotten use to it really. But that's not what I dreaded the most about school. Aside from dealing with these idiots from school, what I really dreaded the most was that sooner or later, I'd have to confront Stefan about our 'relationship statues'.

First it was 'Enemies'.

Then it was 'Teen Parents/Fling/Sexual interest/Semi- lovers (due to being drunk)...

Now our statues at the moment was...'It's complicated'.

I sighed slightly and sucked up all the courage I had left and got out of my car. I soon started to walk across the school's front yard towards the school. Even going across the front yard was difficult, with all eyes on me. I could sense the smirks and eye rolls on me without having to turn around to glare back at them. The second I went past the school doors, I heard someone shout behind me,

"Welcome back, Slut!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but continued walking towards my locker down the hallway past the other students.

Yup, it was official now... I was back in hell...I mean school.

* * *

After A Few Periods...

* * *

Cafeteria was only a few hours away...and man was I starving! Caroline and Lexi had snuck in some food for me to eat on some period bases. Plus the breakfast I had this morning, I knew I'd be fine for the time being.

The three of us were outside at the school front chatting a bit. Bonnie had joined us as well. I had taken up on her offer a few weeks back after my birthday. I thought we could try to start over from scratch. Right now, we were at the level where we were trying to earn each other's trust. Bonnie and Caroline were already best friends. Lexi and Bonnie... not so much. To be honest, they barely made conversation with each other the whole time. I soon saw Anna Lee run up to us.

"Bonnie!" She shouted out. "Huh? Anna? What's going on?" Bonnie started out as she soon acknowledged her. "It's Jeremy. You need to come quick!" She started out. "W-wha...Jeremy? What happened?!" Bonnie and I both asked her alarmed. I may have bickered with my brother here and then, but I still loved him at the end of the day. I really hoped nothing bad happened to him.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. We didn't see it coming at all. Matt's calling 9-1-1. You need to hurry!" She ushered us.

Oh god! I thought I was gonna faint. Tears slowly stung my eyes a bit at the thought of Jeremy being dead. It sounded as if he was in a car crash, or was ran over by a truck or something. I started to breath in heavily in panic.

"Katherine! Katherine calm down, just calm down! Caroline call the hospital, Bonnie you find out what happened, Katherine and I will stay here." Lexi informed us. Bonnie nodded shakily and ran off with Anna, for fear her boyfriend was a goner. I wanted to go with them too, but Lexi was right.

If I just took one last look at my brother's dead body, I would snap. I'd pretty much have an emotional meltdown knowing he was dead, and I never got a chance to tell him goodbye, to be a good older sister to him, to cherish his last moments on earth with him. I so badly wanted to cry, but I needed to be strong for Jeremy and my family. I needed to be strong for my baby.

For I may have lost a brother today... he/she lost an uncle.

* * *

Bonnie

My heart was racing fast as I followed Anna to the back of the school yard. I couldn't believe what was happening. What I just heard her tell me. Was Jeremy dead? Was he going to die? Was it really that bad? Would I lose him forever? All those things made me cry hysterically on the inside, while on the outside I showed no emotion, except a scared and concerned one.

We soon got to the back of the school and entered an empty hallway. We soon got into the gym class locker room, that was of course empty, since everyone was at gym, which would end soon.

"Why are you bringing me here!? Where's Jeremy?!" I asked Anna confused and alarmed. She looked at me slightly with a small smirk. "She's all yours." She whispered out to a dark corner before walking off. I was still confused. "Anna?! Anna where are you going!?" I shouted out for her, but she disappeared. I soon heard someone walk behind me. I turned to face the person, but saw Sam Shane in front of me. "Sa..?" Before I could finish he pinned me against a wall and started to kiss me. I was in shock.

What the hell was he doing!?

I soon struggled to him to let go of me, but he had a strong grip on me. I was afraid he would end up raping me right there and now. I started kicking him and trying to punch into his chest, but he held my hands up and pinned me close to the wall with his body. He soon unbutton my top and he took off his shirt. Tears soon escaped my eyes knowing I couldn't call for help.

* * *

Jeremy

"Alright ladies, hit the shower!" Our coach/gym coach, Mr. Tanner announced to us once gym class was over. I was full of sweat all over. Man did I hate gym class! But I wanted to buff up, so this was what I had to do.

"Hey Jeremy!" I heard a voice call out to me as I was almost about to strip off my damp white gym shirt. I turned around to see Hayley Lockwood walking up to me. "Hey, Hayley?!" I greeted her with a small friendly smile. Even though the Lockwood's weren't my favorite family in the bunch, I liked Hayley, WAY more than I liked Tyler. The dude was a total douche! Hayley was kinda sweet once you get to know here.

"Hey, um... I saw you at practice today a few minutes ago. I just wanted to say you were really good out there." She complimented me. "Please. I sucked out there like hard eggs." I scoffed. "No I'm serious. You looked great." She informed me. "Well, thanks anyway. I gotta go change." I told her, before passing her.

"Jeremy, wait!" She halted me as I was just a few feet away from her. I turned around to face her slightly. "Yeah?" "There's something that I need to tell you." She started out. "Well, what is it? Can't you wait when I'm.." I asked out, but she cut me off saying, "It's about Bonnie." I looked at her slightly in confusion yet curious, what she had to tell me about Bonnie that was so urgent.

"Well, don't leave me hanging. What is it?" I asked her. She sighed slightly and looked at me slightly. Her eyes looked torn, yet there was something added on it that made them look uneasy, but I couldn't place what it was. "Bonnie's...eh...I think...She's having an affair with Sam Shane." She soon admitted, while avoiding my eyes. I looked at her stunned, yet in disbelief. Bonnie couldn't possibly have an affair with Sam Shane. She was still a virgin and my girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. "What are you talking about? Bonnie's not having an affair with Shane. She'd never cheat on me. I know that I can trust her." I told Hayley. Maybe she got her information wrong, cause it didn't sound like my Bonnie.

"Fine then don't believe me. But trust me when I say she's about to have sex with him in the Gym's locker room!" She stated, while walking off. I rolled my eyes slightly, yet followed her direction, since she was going towards the locker rooms. She soon opened the door for me and we walked in. I soon heard something in there but I wasn't sure. "See." Hayley stated, as she flicked on a switch.

There against a wall, I saw Sam Shane grinding against Bonnie, who was nearly shirtless. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he no longer had a shirt on. His lips were nearly sealed to hers.

I watched in shock and stunned that Hayley was telling the truth. They were having an affair, behind my back. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I exclaimed, suddenly gaining their attention. Sam dropped Bonnie slightly and she landed on her feet. He soon looked at me stunned and sighed slightly. Bonnie just stared at me shocked with tears in her eyes. I looked at both of them in disgust. "Jeremy! Bu- but how!? You're..." She stumbled slightly. Tears stunged my eyes slightly as I looked at her. "I- I can't believe this. You're cheating on me with Sam Shane?! I can't believe this, Bonnie!" I nearly shouted out. "What?! I'm not cheating on you!" She stated. "Then what was that then!? You guys were about to have sex, while I was in gym class? That's just low, Bonnie. Even for you!" I told her.

"I never had sex with him Jeremy; He forced himself on me! Please you have to listen to me! You have to believe me... It's not what you think!" She tried to persuade me, but it wouldn't work this time. "'It's not what you think?!' Then what am I suppose to think, Bonnie?! That you're innocent? That you lost your virginity to my closest friend!? How long has this been going on between you!?" I asked out slightly. "4 months." Sam mumbled out slightly.

"4 MONTHS?! So nearly the ENTIRE time we were together... you were with someone else?!" I nearly shouted out. Bonnie was in shock and couldn't find it in her to say anything. Tears were escaping her eyes for her lack of words. Tears soon blinded my eyes slightly, telling me it was time to go. I didn't want to shed a tear. Not on her. At least not in front of her. "I can't do this anymore, Bonnie. I-I just can't." I said softly to myself before leaving the scene.

"NO, JEREMY WAIT!" She screamed out for me as I left. I couldn't find it in me to look at her anymore. I let a small tear run down my cheek as I went to another side of the Locker room to change out of my stench full clothes.

* * *

Katherine

It had been more than 2 hours since I've last seen Bonnie. I was worried about her. Caroline had called the hospital, but as it turned out Jeremy wasn't dead at all. He was VERY much alive! Meaning Anna lied to us. But what I didn't get was, even though Anna was always acting like a bitch for no reason, what had persuaded her into making up a lie like that to us? To scare us? Or to set up a trap? All this lead up to why I was worried for Bonnie when she hadn't arrived back to us in 2 hours. Normally, Anna's pranks don't take this long... unless, it wasn't Anna's prank to begin with.

I soon saw Stefan at the Cafeteria sitting next to Damon chatting with him, than eating. It actually surprised me that he and his brother were going back to being 'civilized' again. Maybe that was why he didn't call me back and reply at my test messages. Not only to avoid me, but to fix his relationship with his brother. I thought it was good for them to look past things and be friends again. I smiled slightly at that brief thought.

I soon noticed Stefan stopped talking to Damon and they were both looking at me. They glance back at each other and had a brief eye conversation. Then Stefan got up from his seat and slowly approached me.

This was just great! Not only did I have to worry about Bonnie, but I also had to deal with my confusing feelings towards Stefan!

I slowly turned my heels and eventually quickly walked off. I didn't want to twist my ankles in these boots by running, but I even though I was pregnant, I could still walk fast like hell! Eventually, Stefan caught up with me. "Katherine!" He called out. I froze slightly as he said my name. It wasn't what he said, but how he said it that made my heart flutter slightly.

Oh damn, these extreme emotional hormones!

I slowly turned around to face Stefan. We were shockingly the only ones in the hallway. Everyone was either outside on the school front yard, or in the Cafeteria. "Katherine." Stefan repeated slightly, while walking slowly up to me. "What the hell do you want from me?! You don't answer my phone calls! You don't answer my text messages! You blurt out something that didn't make ANY sense at Dave & Busters! You kiss me for no reason on my birthday! You tell me you love me and then screw up with my emotion! Holy shit, Stefan do you know how messed up and screwy that sounds!? DO YOU?!" I blurted out suddenly.

"Look Katherine. I'm in love with you. Love makes you do and say crazy things. I'm sorry for avoiding you these last few weeks, but I just couldn't find it in me to face you. Now it's back to school month and I have no choice but to confront you right now. I love you, Katherine. And I don't care if I have to say it a million times and shout it out to the rooftop for everyone in school and around the world to hear. I love you, and that's never gonna change." He started out. My eyes slightly teared up a bit in frustration. "I know you love me Stefan, but how could you? That's what I don't understand! How could you be in love with someone like me!? I've been a bitch to you for 2 years, I've used you for sex to get over your brother, I'm pregnant and I'm not exactly something good to look at, at the moment. It's just impossible that you could ever love me. It's just impossible." I stated.

"I am in love with you, Katherine! How can you not believe that?!" He told me frustrated. "I just can't Stefan. I just... can't believe it." I said softly to myself. I've been screwed over too much emotionally that I've chosen not to believe that anyone could fall in love with me again.

Tyler only had a crush on me, he didn't exactly LOVE me right?

Elijah broke up with me, causing me to have a broken heart, I eventually healed from.

Kol only wanted me for my ass, which he NEVER got in the end.

As for Damon, sure he loved me, but it eventually turned into lust more than pure love. Honestly, no man ever loved me for ME for the longest. I decided that it'd always be this way and that no one could really ever learn to love me to want to be with me forever.

And now...there was Stefan, who CLAIMED he was madly in love with me. Now, how could I, ever believe something like that?! Something that could easily be a lie?

"What do you want me to do Katherine? What do you want me to do that'll prove to you once and for all I really love you?" He questioned me slightly. I sighed briefly, not knowing what it was myself. "I don't know, Stefan. All I know is... if you really and truly do love me... than you're going to have to work for it." I informed him. "Then I'll do that." He told me. I nodded before turning around, walking off. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me slightly towards him.

"And I won't stop until you fall in love with me back." He whispered gently into my ear, before letting go of me and walking off. His words and voice ran down my whole body making me shiver slightly stunned that he was that committed in making me fall for him. I soon heard a door open and close fast. I turned my head to see Bonnie running out the school's front door. I walked fast to catch up with her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" I shouted out for her. But she wouldn't stop. Soon a black Mercedes Benz drove up to her. This surprised me considering, Bonnie had forgotten to put gas in her car and had to hitch a ride with Caroline to get to school on time. At the moment, Caroline was her ride back home. So, who was the person in this familiar car. I soon realized who it was by the bumper sticker.

'MIKEALSON RULEZ!'

was what was written on the white sticker in capitals with a backwards 'S' making it look like a 'Z'. "Bonnie what the hell is going on?!" I yelled out to her as I saw her go into the passenger seat. Kol was the driver. I quickly knocked on Bonnie's side of the window. She rolled it down to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot. It looked like she'd been crying for hours.

"Bonnie, what's going on? What happened!?" I asked her concerned by her difference in appearance. She sniffled slightly trying to compose herself.

"Jeremy and I broke up." She croaked out. I looked at her stunned as her window soon slid up and the car drove off leaving me in the dust.

Stefan's in love with me?

Jeremy and Bonnie broke up?

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

* * *

Bonnie

After a few minutes, Kol and I soon arrived to my house. He was suppose to drop me off, but he insisted on walk me to my porch. After what happened with Jeremy, I didn't have it in me to argue anymore. I simply nodded at his suggestion. Soon he walked me to my porch.

"Are you going to be okay in there by yourself?" Kol asked me. I nodded slightly. "Yeah. I'll just call in sick. They always believe that." I told him. He nodded slightly. Even though I didn't like Kol, for some reason something told me to call him to pick me up. Caroline was my ride home and I didn't feel like explaining what went down between Jeremy and I to anyone at the moment. At least, not until I was fully stable enough to do so.

"Bonnie, I know this is a sudden huge step and a bit too forward, but if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING, do not hesitate to call me. All I ask in return, is to be your friend Bonnie...for us to start over from scratch." He told me sincerely. I looked at him slightly not knowing what to say. Sure I couldn't fully forgive him for what he did between Katherine and I, but it seemed as if Kol really changed. he grew up and he was acting really sweet to me when I needed someone to talk to at the moment...oh this was just soo hard!

"Thanks, Kol. I'll-.. I'll think about it" I told him. He grinned slightly and nodded at my decision. I soon went into my house and locked the door. It took a minute, but he soon left in his Benz, leaving me the time of day to let go of myself and just...cry.

* * *

After School

* * *

Katherine

After saying goodbye to Lexi and Caroline for the day, I soon got into my car and drove off. I was surprised today. School didn't turn out that bad for me after all. Sure I was called a few names here and there by a few immature idiotic teens, but other than that... I was fine. I had resigned myself from being head cheerleader since I was pregnant and no longer had the passion for cheerleading anymore. I had given my position over to Caroline. Not because she was (sort of) my friend, but because she was really good at cheerleading. I guess I only gave her a hard time because she was just TOO good. To be honest, she was almost better than me!

After a few minutes of my thoughts, I made it to the Bennett household. I was slightly surprised by this, given the fact I use to come over to Bonnie's house a lot when we were friends back then that I could pretty much drive through here with my eyes close. Through a short cut of course where there was no cars in front. Same went for walking to her house. I soon walked up her porch and knocked on her door, since her doorbell was still broken.

4 years and you'd think her dad would have fixed it by now?!

"Bonnie? Bonnie open the door?! I know you're in there. I can smell the herb filled vervain tea out here. You're the only person, aside from your dead Grams, who can make it good without any honey!" I quipped slightly, but knew bring up her 'dead Grams' wouldn't have been funny. Eventually, her front door sprang open and I saw she was in a white robe with a blue shirt on and white and black striped stretchy pants. Her cheeks were damp and rosy, her eyes were bloodshot, her nose looked as red as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer(A/N:Lol, I couldn't resist XD!), and her hair looked bushy, as if she'd just gotten out of bed and forgot to comb it.

Wow, a few hours and she really looked like she'd let herself go.

"Hey. Can I please come in?" I asked her, hoping she'd allow me to comfort her when clearly she didn't seem okay. She looked at me slightly with hesitation, but soon nodded her head slightly. I grinned sadly and softly to her and got in. After I closed the door behind me, I looked at Bonnie as she looked at me.

After what seemed like hours when really it was seconds, she soon broke down and went into my open arms. I let her cry into my chest. I looked down at her in pity, but shhsed her slightly as I patted her head and back. We soon sunk down to the ground with each other. She was still wrapped in my arms. I soon laid my back against a wall as she continued to wail onto my chest, above my stomach. I stroked her hair slowly as I let her flush it all out.

She needed to get it out of her system, before telling me what went down with her and Jeremy to cause them to break up with each other. To be honest, it was strange to have Bonnie this close to me. Sure back then we use to express ourselves to each other. Our anger, our fears and even our tears at some point. That's what friends were for. To lend you a helping hand and give you a shoulder to cry on. It's been a LONG while since I've ever been Bonnie's shoulder to cry on, but I didn't let it bother me much.

After all, it was our first big step into our 'trust' position.

* * *

Elena

Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood were out to celebrate their anniversary. Tyler was hanging out with some jocks from school, and Hayley was probably being a 'Jeremy stalker' somewhere else. I was alone in Katherine's room and had the whole house to myself. Katherine wasn't here and Mom and Dad were probably busy at work, while Jeremy was probably drinking away his sorrows illegally at the stoner pit. I soon heard a knock at the door. I grinned slightly.

"Come in." I told him. He soon walked into the door. "The plan worked. Jeremy and Bonnie broke up, giving Kol a chance with Bonnie and Hayley a chance with Jeremy, now where's my part of the deal?" Sam asked me. "Right here." I told him, while turning around to him fully in a red robe that belonged to Katherine. I had my hair curled up and hid my pink streak somewhere in my hair. I looked just like Katherine at the moment.

"What's with the video camara?" Sam asked me, noticing the video camera I had stood up on a post in front of Katherine's bed. "You've heard of a sex tape right?" I asked him. "I- uh...yeah?" He told me uncertain, where this conversation was heading. I smirked slightly. "This camara will automatically take pictures of us. I'll explain it later. Right now just do what you have to do. Pretend the camara isn't even there." I told him. He looked at me hesitate, but nodded soon. I smiled slightly and stripped off the red robe to reveal one of Katherine's fancy lingeries and matching black lacy underwear.

I took out a remote and clicked the record on the camara. I soon went up to Sam and kissed him. A large white flash quickly came and left. "What the?!" Sam asked alarmed. "Don't freak out. It's only a camara flash. It'll do that a lot... just keep doing what you're doing." I whispered to him. He nodded slightly and pushed me on Katherine bed. He stripped off his clothing and got on top of me. I moaned in delight not only for the sex we were having, but for the flashing of the camera taking every single detail we were doing.

My plan was almost finished at this rate.

(Wow...Beremy broke up! :'(... sorry for those who loved them. I wonder what'll happen next? Also Sam Shane is suppose to be Atticus Shane's son, from TVD, who was suppose to be dead, but I let him live in this story. Lol, he's as shady as his dad! (It's not suppose to be funny, but it shockingly is!) Anyway we'll see where Elena will be going with this plan eventually? Also Bonnie and Katherine are slowly fixing their friendship at last. YEAH! But how long will it last? :0 We'll have to see next chapter. Lol, sorry for the lack of Stefan in this one... couldn't come up with much for him! :) Hope the chapter's not too confusing.


	15. Christmas Cheers and Tears

(A/N: Decided to have a time jump...hope you don't mind :) I wanted to publish this tomorrow, then I was like 'What hell?! Might as well do it now!' so here you go!)

Christmas Cheers and Tears

Katherine

It was December 24th and I was now 7 months pregnant.

Yep, I was officially fat now!

Bonnie and I grew closer and were semi friends, like I was with the blondes. As for the blondes and I, it seemed as if we went pass the _'semi friend scale'_ and were friends now. As for Jeremy and I, our relationship was a bit strained, considering I kept repeatedly bringing up Bonnie and how he should give her a second chance to explain herself. But he wouldn't listen.

He was still hurt from the break up.

After digging in more into the break up, I put 'two' and 'two' together and knew it was all a trick. Somebody planned it. I thought it could be Elena, given how she wants to make us all miserable, but what didn't make sense was why she'd do that to her own brother? I get why she wanted to take away everything that was mine, given the fact we were always competitive when it came to popularity at school and ranking the title _'Queen Bee of Mystic Falls High'_. But why Jeremy? What did she have against him?

As for my school drama, it grew worse. Rumors went that I had slept with Sam Shane 7 months ago at the after party, making him the real father of my unborn child. We were literally the 'talk of the school'. I rolled my eyes when I heard the rumors and saw somebody make filers of us in bed together kissing. I knew it was a lie and that it was really Elena in the picture, but since she looked so much like 'me' they believed that I was a liar, that I wasn't having a Salvatore baby, even though I confirmed it many times before. Of course, this caused me to be in trouble with the principal that there was pornography filers of me and Sam Shane all over school. We ended up nearly getting suspended for 2 weeks and had to go to detention every day for a month. This was HIGHLY unfair since it wasn't even ME in the picture, but they didn't believe me. They never do. But I didn't bitch about it and took the consequences like a mature person would. All I knew was if I'd ever see Elena again, I wouldn't hesitate smacking the smirk off her face.(since I knew I could make a punch from a slap.)

In other news, Stefan kept his promise and didn't give up on making me fall for him. It was working, but I'd never admit it out loud or even to myself. He wanted to go on a date with me, so we could see if there was a possibility of 'us' working out or not. I didn't want to give in so easily and since I was good at being a tease, I always told him 'no' to his offer. But he never took 'no' for an answer. He'd serenade me in any possible way. From leaving a dozen roses in my locker everyday to sending me notes in class that was romantically in french, but was translated in English on the bottom.

I was now ready to get another ultrasound to see the baby again. My parents and I agreed to meet up at the St. Mystic Falls Hospital. No longer did I have to drive out-of-town to the hospital where nurse Abby worked. Since news got out of my pregnancy, it was okay for me to go to the hospital in town this time. I had agreed to hitch a ride with Stefan. I would rather ride with him, than have a very awkward one with my parents. Although we still had to drive slowly, due to the snow blizzard we had from last week.

"So I was thinking..." Stefan started out. I turned my head to look at him curiously, as he was starting a conversation. "Yeah?" I wondered. "That the only reason why you WON'T go out with me... is because you're afraid what your parents might think?" He figured. I raised my eyebrow slightly. "Stefan, my parents have no say on who I'm going to date or not. Besides even IF I did go on a date with you, I wouldn't care what my parents, or anybody else would think. It's my choice and my decision." I told him. He nodded slightly. "Well then, if you put it like that..." He started out with a slyful smirk. "No, I am not going on a date with you." I told him quickly automatically. "Why not?!" He asked slightly frustrated. "Because I don't love you...yet. You said you'd make me love you. Well? You're not exactly done with the job are you? Try doing one thing at a time, Stefan...before your head explodes." I informed him. He rolled his eyes slightly muttering, "Excuses..." I couldn't help but smirk a bit. I soon stopped when I noticed we were about to cross on Wickory Bridge. The whole experience flashed before my eyes.

"Stefan, stop the car!" I shouted out. Stefan soon made a break for it. I quickly breathed in and out slightly heavily as we came to a stop. "Katherine, what is it?! What's wrong?! Is it the baby?" Stefan immediately asked me as he cut the engine off. I shook my head slightly. "No. No. It's not that... it's just... can we please go a different route?" I told him. He looked at me confused. "What's wrong with this route?" He asked me. I sighed slightly. "Nothing it's just... I don't like this route." I lied slightly. Stefan scoffed. "Seriously? Katherine stop playing games. We're gonna be late for our appointment." He informed me.

"Stefan I'm serious! Turn this car around and go a different route. I don't care if we have to go the long way, just fucking do it! Or I'm going to have to WALK to the hospital myself!" I demanded. He looked at me confused and stunned a bit. After a few minutes, I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Fine then, I'm walking!" I agreed, about to open my door. "Katherine stop, okay!" Stefan informed me, while grabbing a hold of my hand, preventing me from leaving the car. I turned to look at him. "Can we go a different route now? Please?" I asked slightly politely. Stefan sighed a bit and brushed his hair back a bit with his other free hand. "Fine then. We'll go a different way... but I swear to god Katherine, if we miss our appointment, I'm blaming you." He informed me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly as we pulled away from the bridge. I didn't care if Stefan blamed me if we missed our appointment.

All I could think about was what happened when I was 14... and I feared it might happen again.

* * *

St. Mystic Falls Hospital

* * *

We soon arrived to the hospital. We were only 20 minutes late, but Dr. Fell was layback. She let us squeeze through. Once again I had to change into the hospital gown. Soon we all (*Stefan, Caroline, Lexi, my parents, Stefan's mom, Bonnie and Damon).. went inside. It was kinda crowded if you asked me.

"Okay so you have been to an ultrasound before, right Ms. Gilbert?" Dr. Fell asked me. I nodded slightly, referring to the ultrasound from my earlier pregnancy. "Good. Then you know what's going to happen and what I'll do then. No need to freak out...I'm a professional." She told me. I accepted the answer and embraced myself. She soon placed on some of that gel stuff on my stomach. I waited patiently as all this was happening.

"Oh my god." I heard Caroline say in awe. I soon turned my head to look at a screen. There I saw it. I was in shock. I knew it was going to grow eventually, but still. It was unbelievable! The first time I came for the ultrasound, all I saw was a tiny speck that resembled a sesame seed. Now I no longer saw a seedling anymore, but a full-grown baby curled up in a ball sucking its thumb with its eyes shut. I couldn't believe it. I knew I had a baby in me, but I couldn't mentally exactly believed it till I saw it. And I did. There was a baby in me about to be born in a couple of months from now.

"That's your baby." Dr. Fell stated. Everyone else in the room looked at the screen in shock. All the women were in awe and a bit happy, while the men were either happy, proud, or were in too much shock to feel anything at the moment. I glanced at Stefan slightly. I saw he had a tiny smirk on his face, but not a tauntful or playful one. It was more of a happy one. In his eyes I could see deep down he seemed proud that his baby was growing healthy and strong. I shared the same look with him, with a small grin.

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Fell asked Stefan and I. I looked at her for a moment then the screen, then Stefan. I didn't know if I wanted to know yet or not. Stefan seemed as if he were debating either on it or against it. He glanced at me slightly. "It's all up to Katherine. Do you want to know, Cheri?" Stefan asked me. Since he kept sending me notes in class in french words translated to English, I was able to learn a bit about french. At least the romantic kind. Cheri meant 'Darling' in french or 'Beloved', but I'm pretty sure it was the first one.

"I think we'll keep it as a surprise." I told him. He nodded over to Dr. Fell who did the same in return. I could hear the scoffing disappointment, behind me from the blondes and Damon. The blondes voted it could be a girl. Jeremy and Damon voted it would be a boy. This wasn't a freaking democracy, so who knows what it'll be?!

* * *

Jeremy

The ultrasound was today, but since I knew _she _would be there, I decided to not go. Besides this is the 21st century. They'll show me a photo of the kid once they get back from the hospital.

Hayley and I were out shopping for Christmas decorations. Normally, this was more Mom and the twins job to do, but since Mom and Katherine were at the ultrasound, Elena was out of commission, and Dad pleaded the fifth, it seemed as if the job had been fallen to me this year. I sighed in agony. I REALLY didn't like shopping AT ALL! But since Hayley was helping me out (*I was helping her shop for her things too, since we both got stuck with decoration duties this year), it wasn't too bad as I expected. She actually made it..._fun._

"So what you think? Snow globes or Candy canes?" Hayley tested me. "Snow globes. You used Candy canes last year." I told her. She smirked slightly and nodded. "Yup. Snow globes it is." She told me. "So, um... how's Elena?" I asked her suddenly. "What are you talking about?" She asked me suspiciously, if I may add. "Its just I haven't seen her since, her birthday and she's been practically living with you guys for what... 4 months? I'm just wondering if she's okay. Is she sick or something? Why hasn't she come home yet?" I started asking her.

Katherine kept telling me about how Elena was somehow the reason why Bonnie and I broke up. I never believed it even for a second, but I had to make sure it was official confirmed, so I could tell Katherine how wrong she was about our sister. I knew Elena, and she wasn't the type of person who'd break people apart.

At least not on purpose.

"She's fine it's just. She and Katherine got into a fight on their birthday and she just wants some distance from her to cool off from each other." Hayley told me, slightly avoiding my eyes. "For 4 months? How bad was it?" I asked her. "Look, Jeremy... I don't know what happened, all I know is they got into a fight and they need a break from each other. That's all I know." She told me. "Are you sure?" I asked her, slightly getting closer to her. "Yes that's all I know. I wouldn't lie to you Jeremy." She told me. I knew it was a lie by how high her voice got near the end making it squeak a bit. I nodded slightly and placed on a convincing face. "Alright then. I just wanted to know that's all. I kinda miss my sister." I told her, "I hope they make up soon."

"Yeah. Me too." Hayley whispered to herself slightly. I tried myself to resist scoffing at her. I couldn't believe Hayley was lying to me. This could only mean one thing.

Katherine was right and I was a complete moron for believing the locker room prank act.

* * *

Stefan

"God, I still can't BELIEVE you're gonna be a dad soon! I mean, I believe it, but still. I can't believe this is really happening." Caroline started out.

We were outside in the screen room, while Katherine and her parents chatted inside with Dr. Fell a bit.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a dad. Man, do I sound old." I joked slightly. Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled at me slightly. "Oh grow up! It's not gonna be that bad... I'm an aunt to-be and do I look old to you?!" She rhetorically asked me I squinted my eyes slightly at her. "You have a few laugh lines, a bit of wrinkles on your forehead...you know what? Now that you mention it,... I do see a bit of gray hair growing up there." I told her, while picking at her front hair inspecting the 'grayness' of her hair. Caroline slapped my hand away from her hair. "Hey! Not nice." Caroline stated. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"But seriously, you're gonna be a dad soon...you know what that means?" Caroline stressed a bit. I sighed softly a bit. "I'm going to have to take responsibility..." I started out. "AND!?" Caroline stressed. "And...not screw it up." I added. "Bingo!" Caroline patted my shoulder. "Yeah, but I've already had this conversation with my mom and dad. But thanks for the 'review' Caroline." I told her. "Any time, Daddy Stef, Any time!" She joked, before quickly walking away before I could shoot her a small glare, telling her to cut it out. I rolled my eyes slightly.

I couldn't believe I was going to be a dad soon. It seemed like only yesterday when I found out Katherine was pregnant with MY baby. I was shocked and full of denial. Now I accepted it and showed no doubt it was in fact my child. Even with all those crazy rumors going around school, I knew Katherine didn't lie to me months ago in the beginning of her pregnancy. I trusted her. And I believed her enough to know she was telling the truth. Maybe it was because I loved her or because I truly did believe her no matter what. Either way... I had believed her and I still do.

I soon turned to the doorway to look at Katherine still chatting with her parents in the screen room, behind the closed-door, through a small see through window on top. She looked magnificent, even though she was pregnant and looked like she swallowed a whole pig. It was just something about her that gave off that flair, that scenique. She just had this remarkable glow that made her so appealing. Call me crazy if you want, but I actually found Katherine, this pregnant showing woman right here, very attractive. She was just beautiful inside and out. I loved her for the kind of person she was. Even though I couldn't stand her at first, I've come to learn to love the type of person she was.

Maybe this pregnancy was a good thing after all to us. I had a chance to get to know her and vice versa. Maybe it was destiny, a coincidence, or just a simple accident due to a one night stand. Either way I knew now I didn't regret hooking up with her.

Cause if I hadn't... I wouldn't have gotten a chance to fall for her.

* * *

Katherine

After the ultrasound and getting all our photos of the little 'tike', we all drove off to the Gilbert Lakehouse. There my family and I would celebrate Christmas together. Decorate the halls and deck. Sing along to some Christmas Carols. And practice using a first aid kit, whenever dad tried to attempt wrapping up our presents with a stapler. Ah, memories! Since Jeremy had brought some decorations from the store (*They were starting to get cheap lately), we all decided to help out decorate the Lakehouse. Mom, Dad, Jeremy, Caroline, Lexi, Stefan, and I. Due to my pregnancy, I couldn't help but annoy Stefan and being picky on where the decoration should be placed. I could see this would be the last time he'd volunteer helping me on Christmas.

I soon heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" I announced, letting the others continue their work. I soon opened the door to reveal Elena. She had a confident smug look on her face, that I so badly wanted to smack off.

"Hello, Katherine." She said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Elena." I said in spite, "What are you doing here?" "I'm just here to spend some quality time with my family. I couldn't mess out on Christmas with you guys, now can I?" She explained to me. "Cut the crap, Gilbert! I know why you're really here, and if it's for Stefan, then today's not your day. He's mine now and you can't have him." I informed her. Technically, Stefan wasn't officially mine yet, but I'd be damn if I'd let her anywhere NEAR him! "Just because you're pregnant with his child, doesn't mean he's not free to date anyone. It'll be his choice to see which Gilbert twin, he'll fall for last." She stated.

"Then I guess I beat you by a mile, considering how he's trying to make me fall for him. He already calls me his 'Cheri' once in a blue moon. Had he ever done that for you?" I asked her slightly. "He'd speak a few italian words here and there." She informed me. I smirked slightly. "Yeah, but french is much more romantic."

We stared off at each other for a moment having a glare competition. I dared not blink, thinking she might jump me for a split second. "I should beat you done like a hound dog for all the things you did to me. But since you're my sister and I'm pregnant and we have too many witnesses at the moment, I'll let you walk out of here without a scratch for now. Just stay the hell away from Stefan, and I'll try being civilized with you in public. For the sake of **MY** family." I announced to her, while cutting her off the family tree. Even IF she was my sister, it still didn't mean squat to me. The moment I found out how much of a manipulative, lying, bitch she was, was the moment she seemed dead to me. I swear to god after this baby comes out, I will go wasabi on her ass and NOT hold back this time!

* * *

It was awkward having Elena with us again. We were so use to our little 'family of 4' that it seemed weird to have 5 members again. Nonetheless, we tried to make it work. Stefan had left a few minutes after Elena's arrival, to go help his mom decorate the Salvatore Boarding House. I thank god for that sudden coincidence. Same went for Caroline and Lexi. It was just the Gilberts now.

Mom and Dad seemed to be having a good time, being completely oblivious at how strained all the Gilbert siblings were. Elena ruined my high school reputation. She found me as a threat. Elena ruined Jeremy's relationship with Bonnie. And I think a part of her seemed to be alert when it came to Jeremy, knowing the boy might pounce upon her and knock her clean out any moment now. And Jeremy probably didn't believe I was telling him the TRUTH for a change. As you can see for yourself, it was a VERY awkward moment for the three of us.

Yet somehow...we all survived and didn't get hurt in the end. Except for Elena, whose foot I stepped on purposely at one point and back Jeremy nudged too hard, while carrying a box on purpose too.

* * *

Christmas! XD

* * *

_MysticGirl200:_

_Twas Christmas morning and all were asleep,_

_The snow grew wider and a bit steep._

_The Gilberts woke up to spend Christmas morning,_

_Back at the Lakehouse. The twins were moaning._

_The Salvatore's awoken, not surprised, but a bit happy._

_They always had presents, from old St. Giuseppe and Mary._

_At Forbes house, Caroline and Lexi slept over._

_Excited that Christmas had started, they quickly drove,_

_To the Gilbert Lakehouse, they had went,_

_To celebrate a loud Christmas day and give off their presents._

_Stefan and Damon said farewell to their parents,_

_And quickly drove to the Lakehouse, for some hints (on their presents...)_

_Katherine and Elena bickered wildly in secret,_

_But placed on a fake smile, to hide their burning desire to hurt one another and kept it._

_Stefan had continued to woo Katherine over, but she repeatedly rejected him._

_Elena secretly tried to get to Stefan, but he wouldn't fall for her pathetic whim._

_All in all, Christmas was exactly what it was suppose to be,_

_Filled with laughter, joy, secrets and of course, painful comments between Katherine and Elena guarantee...d! XD_

* * *

Katherine

Christmas was here and Elena was getting on my LAST nerve.

Hinting on slut shame to me? Not good.

Playing 'good girl' with my friends? Someone has a death wish.

Making up moves towards Stefan? BAAAAD MOVE!-_-... I swear, I had to restrain myself from ripping her big fat head off the whole damn day! (Sigh)... I only had a couple months to go, for my pregnancy to end, before I could even put up a fight with Elena to begin with.

"Katherine, can you get the paper plates? They're in the second sitting room." Mom asked me. I nodded and went to go get the paper plates, in the second sitting room/second dining area. I opened the door and went towards the table and froze on the spot.

"Oh HELL?!" I exclaimed nearly scarred by what I just saw. "OH MY GOD!" Caroline nearly screamed, beaming with embarrassment. "Shit." Damon muttered under his breath quickly. He climbed off Caroline, who quickly button up her shirt. Damon zipped up his flyer and fixed his belt. Both their hairs were a bushy mess.

"Oh god...what the hell man?!" I asked out in shock. I knew what I saw, but I just couldn't process the horrible sight of it, without gagging a bit inside. "Katherine I... it's... well...yeah." Caroline stumbled a bit. "Oh my god...you a- and, and DAMON!?" I struggled out slightly. Caroline bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. I was still in shock. Caroline and Damon?... I never thought about that possibility at ALL before. "How long has this been going on?" I asked them both. "3 months...2 weeks before you birthday." Damon and Caroline soon replied. "3 months? My birthday?! Oh god, why didn't I see this coming? You didn't look broken up at all after breaking up with Tyler!" I stated to myself. Caroline sighed slightly, as Damon grimaced a bit at the mention of her old boyfriend.

"I was a bit broken up over the break up and I needed time to myself. Then one day, I went to see Stefan at the Boarding house. I found Damon and well.. it happened so randomly and fast and... after a moment of bickering, we just...kissed and ...it was all so confusing...you know, and...I love him." She tried to explain to me. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Damon at the end. "I love you too, Blondie." He replied back teasly to her, while kissing her cheek. Caroline blushed a bit and slightly giggled under her breath. I was still watching them...no longer in shock but a bit in awe.

They looked like they really did love each other. And even though it seems weird that Caroline was now dating my ex boyfriend, I still felt happy for her. Actually no... I felt happy for THEM. "Wow." I breathed out. "I know right?! But you CAN NOT tell Stefan, nor Lexi about our relationship. Even my mom doesn't know yet! Just please...please don't tell anyone yet. I want to tell them myself when the times right." Caroline pleaded slightly to me. I sighed slightly but nodded. "Okay, I promise... but please DO NOT try to have sex on my family's dining table EVER again. We freaking eat there for Pete sakes! Show some humanity for the Gilberts!" I exaggerated. The happy couple both rolled their eyes at me and chuckled at my deal. But either way, they 'agreed' to it. I soon took the paper plates and never mentioned what took me so long in there to anyone. EVER!

* * *

Silent Night

* * *

It was a silent night.

Well,...sort of.

Caroline, Lexi, Damon, Elena, and nearly everyone else left. All that was left was my parents, Stefan and I. I was in the second living room on the couch facing the fire. I rested my head on my hand as I stared into the fire. Watching the crackle dance and jump. Mom and Dad were cleaning up from the Christmas party. Stefan was helping them a bit.

I soon heard footsteps approach me, but I didn't turn around to look knowing who it could possibly be. He sat down next to me on the couch. I soon turned to look at him. "You okay?" Stefan asked me. I nodded slightly. "You don't have to pretend with me Katherine. Just tell me what's wrong." He informed me. "Its nothing really, Stefan. I just. I just wish you never took me to see that bridge again." I told him. "What was wrong with that bridge anyway? There was no snow blocking it, the path was perfectly safe." He told me. I scoffed slightly. "Yeah, maybe to you...but not to me." I told him. "Okay enough of the hints...why were you so scared of that bridge?" He wondered. I took in a deep breath.

"There are things about me and my past you don't know about Stefan. Somethings remind buried and others were just scarrable. What happened to me on the bridge, nearly... made me paranoid." I admitted slightly. Stefan looked at me with concern, yet let me continue. I knew I could trust Stefan and since we were closer now than before, I knew it would be okay to tell him.

"When I was 14, and still friends with Bonnie, don't ask why... we use to like hanging out near Wickory Bridge during summer time. One time during summer, the Bennett's, Lockwood's, Gilberts and Donovan's all came together and had a cookout near the Wickory area. Since it was near Wickory bridge, Bonnie, Tyler, Hayley, Matt, Vicki, Elena and I could all go for a swim. We were dared to jump into the ice-cold water by Hayley Lockwood and Vicki Donovan. Everything seemed fine, but we wanted to have _fun._ So... we held our breaths and went underwater. Something caught my leg and I couldn't swim away. I couldn't call for help so I held my breath for the longest, trying to break free. The rest was a blur since my head ended up getting beaten against an iron pipe deep under there. I bleed profusely and had my brain-damaged. I then slipped into a coma for 3 months. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I was fine except, I had to take a mental and physical therapy just in case. My parents had to keep watch over me to make sure I was really okay. After a few years passed and I got into high school, I started getting better and I no longer needed any therapy...but we still have Dr. Shane on speed dial just in case for future cases. Even though I'm alive and well... a part of me is just afraid to go across that bridge. What if I trip? What if I fall over? What if the bridge collapses? I don't want to die, Stefan. Especially with my baby still inside." I soon admitted to him.

He looked at me shocked yet worried at my state of mind at the moment. "I didn't know. I promise I'll never drive you over or near Wickory bridge ever again." He told me. I grinned slightly and accepted his promise. "You know, Stefan? I've been thinking..." I started to mimic hin. He rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah?" He wondered.

"Yes." I told him.

"Yes, what?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you...next month." I clarified for him.

He looked at me in disbelief, but I wasn't joking. I decided I would give him a chance to prove if we could work out or not. He loved me and a part of me loved him.

Could we even work out? We'll have to see...

"You're kidding?" He muttered to himself. I shook my head slightly, showing him I wasn't joking. "Katherine Gilbert, you ARE a tease!" He muttered to himself. I laughed out a bit. He soon turned to me and held up a mistletoe, I knew he had to be hiding behind his back. "Nous allons baiser sous le gui, Cherie" Stefan told me.

(A/N: Translation: Let's kiss under the mistletoe, darling)

He didn't have to tell me twice!

I soon leaned towards him and pressed my lips up against his. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back against the couch as he kissed me softly and sweetly. The only thing that kept us from going any farther from the kiss was my large stomach. After a while of the blissful kiss, I soon pushed Stefan off me slightly. "Oh my god!" I started out shocked. He looked at me confused. I started placing my hands around my stomach to feel it again.

It happened! I've been waiting for this to happen ever since the 7 month came to me. It never happened, and I feared something was wrong with the baby. But nothing was wrong, it just needed 'motivation' and the 'right time' to start. It kicked me! It really did!

"Katherine what's wrong?" Stefan asked me slightly alarmed, that I pushed him back to feel my stomach repeatedly. I looked up at him. Tear stung my eyes slightly in joy. I was so happy yet freaked out at the same time! "It kicked." I told him. "It what?" He asked me unsure of what he heard me say. "I said it kicked. It never done that before... now it did and... god I hate being so emotional but.. I'm actually happy about it! Didn't you feel it? You gotta feel it; it's awesome!" I told him. I took a hold of Stefan's hand and placed it on my stomach near the bottom. Stefan came closer towards me to feel it. He flinched slightly once he felt it kick. He soon looked up at me astonished. I smirked slightly.

"I see we got ourselves a soccer player here." I quipped. He chuckled slightly. "Damon would be so proud." He joked. I couldn't help but grin a bit at Damon finding out his future niece or nephew was going to possibly be a soccer player.

Man would he be grinning from ear to ear!

I was still in daze for all the things that happened today.

Elena was still a selfish bitch.

Jeremy and Bonnie were still broken up.

Bonnie and I were becoming friends again.

Caroline and Damon were secretly dating.

Stefan and I would be going on a date next month.

And our baby just kicked.

Yup... my life seems pretty active if you asked me.

(Whatcha think about the new chapter huh? Pretty good, eh? Anyway Elena still wants Stefan and she's not through with him yet. Jeremy knows now that his sister (Elena) is a BIG FAT LIAR! And Caroline and Damon are together. DAROLINE?! :3 Okay I do NOT ship Daroline, but I couldn't help it! XD I thought it'd be interesting and unexpected in this story. Anyway Stefan and Katherine are going on a date next month...we'll see how that'll go. See you next chapter :D)


	16. Date Month

(A/N: Here's a new chapter! Also, funnymistake, I'm SO sorry about the misuse of the language! I was so embarrassed, but...here's where it gets weird. I'm 100% sure and positive that I googled, regoogled, and googled again on that phrase. It still said what I wanted to translate. I don't know if Google's acting up or my eyes are FINALLY playing tricks on me (which doesn't make sense, since I'm still young), but either way.. I have no idea what went wrong. Thanks for telling me anyway! No big deal though...anyway...embrace yourselves for...a FRENCH chapter! XD)

Date Month

Katherine

My winter vacation was over and it was now January. I had reached my 8th month in my pregnancy. Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie had helped me through a lot. I, of course thanked them for that. Stefan and Jeremy also helped out of course. So far Jeremy was on my side and knew Elena wasn't who she said she was. He wanted to give Bonnie a chance and say he was sorry for doubting her, but they needed more time. They decided to start over and work on their semi friendship first. When the time was right, then Bonnie can forgive him. Until then... they're just _'friends'._

So far, nobody, aside from me, knew about Caroline and Damon's relationship. They remained in secret and pretended to annoy and bicker with each other in public like they'd usually do before they hooked up. (Just in cause anyone got suspicious). My Dad got a promotion, being a brain surgeon and all. And my Mom struck a deal with a rich new family that moved to Mystic Falls. The Martians were their names.

So far everything was going good for my family, except for Elena. As far as I knew, she was pretty much living with the Lockwood's, since she barely comes home anymore. The only time I'd spot her was at school, which was rare. My parents didn't seem to mind, yet they were very concerned about their daughter and why she chooses to stay away from her family must of the time. I'd tell them the truth, but I didn't want to hurt them. It's bad enough they have a pregnant teen daughter... who knows what'll they say or do when they find out their daughter is a manipulative skank, who pretty much shagged with almost all the guys at school.

I don't have proof, but I'm 99.9% sure of it!

In other news, Stefan and I had scheduled a date on January the 18th. This gave me plenty of time to get ready and prepare for the date. I already had the dress and everything... but that wasn't the problem. The problem was its been a while since I've ever been on a date. Damon rarely took me on dates. To be honest, the only guy who took me on dates was Elijah. Now that was a LONG time ago. I didn't know what I should do, especially now that I'm pregnant. How do pregnant women act on a date anyway? Like they usually do? Or are they more alert? Or both? This probably sounds like a rhetorically question, but I couldn't help it! I didn't want anything bad to happen on the date. I wanted it to be nice and at least descent. There was no such thing as perfect though, I'll give you that.

At the moment, I decided to wear a Crochet maternity dress that was in black, with a short black sweat jacket on top and some matching flat shoes on the date. *I felt very uncomfortable wearing high heels now.

* * *

January 18th, 2010

* * *

Stefan

It was time for the date. I wasn't worrying much about it. I had everything planned ahead of time. The only thing I was worrying about was Katherine. She tends to be unexpected sometimes. Who knows what she'll say, her little comments. I'll have to say something to, like make conversation. Other than that, everything seemed fine, but for some reason, I felt like panicking on the inside. I never felt this nervous before.

Going out with Rebekah, I was fine.

Going out with Elena, I was nervous, but it ended after a while.

Going out with Katherine, I felt like I was being suffocated by my own breathing.

I eventually got dressed up and headed for my Porsche. I passed by Damon on the way. "Where you going all dressy for?" Damon asked me. "I'm going on a date with Katherine. Remember?" I reminded him. "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting." He muttered slightly. "Yeah, I got to go. I don't want to be late." I told him about to leave the hallway. "Well, have fun!" Damon told me on the way out. "Stefan!" He called out. I turned to look at him. "Not too much _fun_ okay?" He warned me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes slightly at his comment, before leaving the house towards the driveway.

Less than an hour later, I arrived to Katherine's house. As if on cue, she had walked out of the front door. She looked stunning in her dress. It swayed nicely on her curves.

"Woah. I didn't know you were going to be so formal." She admitted after taking one look at my suit. "Yeah, well I figured I'd take you somewhere special and classy." I told her. She crossed her arms neatly across her chests and looked at me suspiciously. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" She asked me. "You'll see, Ms. Gilbert.'Les bonnes choses viennet a ceux qui attendant'." I told her. (A/N: Translation: Good things comes to those who wait.) Katherine raised her eyebrow slightly. "Are you lecturing me?" She asked in disbelief. I smirked slightly and looked into her eyes. "I see someone's been practicing French." I pointed out. She smirked back at me.

"It's only fair, if you're going to send me notes and messages in French. Sure they have translations in the end, but I loved to learn the language by myself." She told me. I nodded slightly. "Well we better get going before we somehow miss our reservation." I informed her. "Alhors allons-y. La nuit est encore jeune, mon Prince." She told me teasly with a French accent. (A/N: Translation: Then let's go. The night is still young, my prince.) I looked at her slightly shocked.

She really had been studying it!

I soon walked her to my car and held the door open for her to enter. I went to my driver's seat and we soon took off.

* * *

Katherine

Hours had passed and we still were driving out. I knew for sure we weren't going to the Grill, but some different restaurant out-of-town. This didn't really bother me to be honest. What bugged me was that he wouldn't tell me where we were going! After being friends with the blondes, I tend to want to find out surprises before they happen, like they usually do. It was a small innocent habit I picked up from them. Yep, I blame them. "Stefan..." I stretched out. "No. Katherine for the last time... I'm not telling you where we're going." Stefan automatically answered for what felt like the 28th time. "Fine! See if I care." I surrendered. Stefan smirked mockingly a bit to himself. This cause me to roll my eyes at him. "Well, I'm bored. Wanna chat?" I asked him slightly. "I'm kinda busy driving, but what do you want to talk about?" He wondered.

"Well... the baby's going to be born next month... what do you think it'll look like?" I wondered. "I guess if it's a boy it'll look a lot like me, but have your personality. Girl would look more like you, but possibly inherit my eye color. I'm only suggesting here." Stefan figured. I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "Boy or Girl, they'll both look more like you than me." I stated. "Why would you think that for?" He asked me. "Because you're nice, sweet, have that little charm going on, and if it isn't obvious... you have great hair." I confessed. Stefan nearly laughed at the end. "They should have more of you, but nothing of me really." Stefan told me. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, and why that?" I wondered. "You have a great laugh, a great sense of humor, fascinating brown eyes, an intriguing personality and...if it isn't obvious... you're beautiful." He confessed, like I had earlier. This caused me to scoff slightly. "What about names? We need to name it. It can't be called 'Baby' for the rest of its life." I told him. "Well, it'll be a hint to the boys, to keep their hands off my 'supposedly future' daughter." Stefan pointed out. "And if it's a boy?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

Oh great, he's gonna be like my dad when the baby gets here. The man drove many of my dates away when I was 15/16. It led me to have secret boyfriends behind his back. Thank god, Damon survived his interrogation, back then when I was in love with him. Luckily, Stefan never had that problem, considering my parents alway thought Elena picked the 'perfect', 'responsible', 'golden' boyfriends. What they didn't know was deep down, Stefan was a totally different person. He was actually fun to be around, when he's not so serious. Especially with me.

"You got a point. How about Miley for a girl and Steven for a boy?" Stefan suggested. I shook my head. "You're horrible with names. How about Samantha Gilbert and Jacob Salvatore?" I questioned. "Not bad. Melissa Gilbert and James Salvatore?" He asked. "I'm not liking James. How about Stefarina Gilbert and Jack Salvatore?" I told him.

"Stefarina?" Stefan questioned in confusion.

"The longer feminine name of Stefan." I joked. Stefan narrowed his eyes slightly and chuckled. "Ha, ha very funny. Let's be serious for a change." He told me. I nodded slightly. "Regina Gilbert and Kevin Salvatore?" Stefan started out. "Regina's out. How about Jessica Gilbert and Mason Salvatore?" I asked him. Stefan clutched his lower jaw tightly. Why he did it was beyond me? "Mason? Like hell! That's not gonna work at all. Let's try Mabekah Gilbert and Andrew Salvatore." Stefan told me.

I chose not to ask him why he didn't want to name the baby Mason if it was a boy. Something told me he probably didn't like him much. And also Mabekah? I don't even THINK it's an actual name! But it's different... I'd give him that.

"What about, Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta Gilbert and Marilyn Salvatore?!" I teased, referring to Marilyn Manson and Lady Gaga. Stefan nearly stopped the car and looked at me shocked and with mix emotion. His face was so priceless, I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh god! I was just kidding Stefan! Lighten up!" I bursted into fits of laughter. After a while, he soon went back on driving and pretended as if what happened earlier never happened.

* * *

Cafe Renaissance

* * *

We soon arrived to the restaurant. It was the Cafe Renaissance. As we entered Stefan tried to get our table and made sure it was ready. It took less than 2 minutes, and we made it to our table. Our table was well organized as most tables. It had bouquets of roses centered in the middle of the table. They reminded me so much of the roses Stefan got me on my birthday, that later died out. We both ordered what we were familiar with and what sounded delicious to us. It was a french themed restaurant with a bit of italian. Luckily the whole Salvatore family dinner had prepared me for what this restaurant was about to offer.

The restaurant seemed fine. It was very romantic and nearly magical. The food was great, the waiters and working staff seemed nice, but a bit attentive too. Other than that everything went well. I could tell this was more than just a date. Stefan had really put a lot of thought into it. It wasn't a normal first date where a guy would take you to the movies, or ice rink, or the main teen hangout (The Grill). It didn't even feel like a first date to me. To be honest, now that I'm thinking of it.. I think our little rivalry at Dave & Busters was our first date.

We just didn't know it.

* * *

Stefan

Operation: Get to the restaurant on time? 20 minutes early, but who gives a crap?

Operation: Flower set up? Check.

Operation: Getting Katherine? Still in progress...

So far everything was going great, aside from the waiter, who I could tell was trying to secretly flirt with Katherine in other ways, she couldn't figure out or notice. He seemed like a college student. Of course I had to send him out to get random meals for me and send them back, in order for him to stop staring at her like a creep. Honestly, this guy was worse than Mason. At least Mason didn't know about me, but this dude right here CLEARLY knew very well I was on a date with Katherine, yet he pretended as if she was the only one at the table and always sent me a few glares whenever I interrupted his conversation with Katherine, who was demanding him to tell the chief to not place too much fatting oil on her food.

In other non- jealous related news, Katherine seemed to be having a good time, which I had been hoping for. We'd chat here and there, gave up some witting comments, and just amused each other in many ways. I never understood how a woman can change a man's personality a bit. Sure I'm fun to be around, but she brings it out a lot. Just like Lexi and Caroline do.

"Oh my god, you're never going to believe me, but just last week, I caught Jeremy and Bonnie kissing in the kitchen. It was a semi- peck. They're getting together slowly but surely. They just need to take baby steps." She continued her talking. I didn't pay much attention but watched her tell me what happened the last few weeks, while I was busy making reservations. I really hoped the baby looked more like her. He would be a dashing child, and she would be so beautiful, I can actually picture myself locking her up in a tower like Rapunzel, when she's 16, so the boys won't get to her. If the guys in the future are anything like the guys at our school right now, especially the jock types, she'd thank me for it!

I started picturing more vividly what it might look like. If a boy, he should be blonde, have Katherine's eyes, her smile and charm, my wits for being sarcastic, and I'm pretty sure he'd end up being a mama's boy. As for the girl; blonde, my eyes, Katherine's looks, personality (*Lord help the child if she inherits Katherine's stubbornness and anger issue), and my smile. It was at this point I was being torn, between wanting a daughter or a son. I'd love to have both, but that'd be too much and unlikely to happen anyway. Either way, I wouldn't be disappointed with either of the choices.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Ms. Gilbert..._Mr. Salvatore_... here's the bill. I hoped you had a good evening. Please come again soon." The waiter soon came to our table and announced. He was looking at Katherine the entire time, only to look at me and say my name in spite for a second. I narrowed my eyes slightly at this guy as if he were for real. It took nearly every self control in me to not harm him in anyway possible. "Thank you, Jeffy." I started out. "It's Jeff." He stated. "Like I care?" I pointed out, giving him my signature 'I don't give a crap about you' look that I only gave to people I REALLY dislike. Jeff scoffed slightly and walked off. I swear if I ever see this guy again it'd be TOO soon!

"Well... that was fun... cheers?" Katherine teased, while holding up a glass full of water. I did the same. "Cheers." I said, before we clinged our glasses together. Katherine took one sip of it, before spatting it out over the table a bit. I looked at her alarmed, as it looked like she was choking. "Katherine are you alright!?" I quickly asked her, going to her side to check her. She groaned slightly and placed her hand over her swollen stomach. "Stefan... I..I need to see a doctor. Now. I don't feel good." She groaned out. I quickly dragged her out of the restaurant, since the bill was already paid. After getting into the Porsche we quickly drove off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Katherine

I was at the doctor's office as she inspected me.

Ironically, I got to see nurse Abby again. It felt nice to see her again. Stefan had called my parents and they drove like hell all the way out-of-town to see me. They wanted to make sure if I was having the baby early or not. Having a premature baby never really came to me, but I didn't want it to happen either way. I wanted to wait 9 fully months, without anything bad happening in between.

"Well you're in luck. It was a false alarm. It was just a really strong contraction. What were you doing this evening?" The doctor, Miss Bellum asked me. "I was at a french themed restaurant, eating and having a good time. I wasn't drinking any wine of course, just water. I had a few salads here and there." I started mumbling, as nurse Abby wrote it down in a file. "Well, maybe one of the meals you ate caused the contraction to start. You've had a few contractions before right?" Abby asked me. "A few, but not as strong as this one." I admitted. "Well, your due date must be coming up soon. Beware of the labor signs, Ms. Gilbert!" Abby joked. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. She was one of those adults who were serious, but were still fun to be with. She kinda reminded me of my Aunt Jenna a bit. They both acted like a cool big sis to me, even if I didn't know Abby that well.

"I'll go tell the others. We'll keep you for observation for tonight, then you can go home in the morning, unless you think you'll be okay tonight by yourself." Abby told me. "I think I'll be fine. There's a hospital close to my town so, yeah." I informed her. She nodded and soon left to tell the others. I hoped they weren't too freaked out by the urgent news from earlier, then get mad at us for calling them down here for nothing. It's not like I knew it was a false labor, right?

Luckily, my parents weren't like this way. After leaving the office, I met up with my parents. They talked to the doctor for a moment to make sure everything was really okay with me and that, nothing was wrong at all. The doctor insured them I'd make it through the night fine and that nothing was wrong with me or the baby. It was perfectly normal to have strong contractions.

* * *

In the end, Stefan and I drove back to Mystic Falls. But instead of taking me back home, he took me to the Salvatore quarry that was over a century old. There was where the falls started. "Why'd you brought me here?" I asked Stefan. He looked at me and said, "Because our date isn't quite over yet. That whole contraction thing, took us a step back on my plan but other than that, the night is still young, mon cherie." I soon noticed he pulled out a bouquet of roses from the back seat, behind my seat. "More roses?" I asked out, chuckling a bit. "They're from the restaurant. You have no idea how patient I had to be on the phone in order to talk with the supervisor to have permission to buy these roses. It took a LONG while, but I eventually got them, 2 weeks earlier. But, it was all worth it." He explained to me.

"And how is it worth it?" I asked him. "I'd do anything to see you smile and hear you laugh. I knew you'd love the bouquet. I'd do anything when it comes to you, Katherine. Always." He told me. I felt very flattered and had no idea how to respond back. Stefan cocked his head forward slightly and had a grin forming on his lips. "I know I've said this for what?... a million times, but I want to say it again. I love you, Katherine." He told me. I looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. These last few weeks, I've been trying to figure out my feeling for Stefan. I knew he loved me, but did I love him back? It was a long debate back then, and at the moment I was still thinking a bit. After a while, I just couldn't take it anymore. From now on, I'll just do what my heart tells me to do, instead of my brain logic. I looked up at Stefan with a small smile on my lips.

"I love you too, Stefan." I admitted.

(A/N: 'Decided on the Braxton Hicks, hope you don't mind:)' Also...Hoped you liked the chapter...let me know if I got the french phrase right or not! Lol the Jeff and Stefan jealousy competition was just priceless for those who liked the 'uncle' Mason and Stefan brief competition. Jeff, for some odd reason, reminds me of Trevor, whom Elijah decapitated in Season 2? Weird. In more important matters... STATHERINE! X3 Lol, I guess they're together now... but every relationship doesn't exactly last long.

**Spoiler Alert!: Beware of Elena in the next chapter! 0_0 (gasps!) BEWARE!**)

P.S...Sorry for updating late. I'm having Internet trouble and I might update late again. Sorry :( but I'll do the best I can. Oh and thank you guys so much for the 50+ comments! :)


	17. It's Time

(A/N:Plz don't hate me for this:/)

It's Time

Elena

It was suppose to be time for the plan to work.

Stefan should have been mine by now. Hayley should have had Jeremy by now. Even Kol should have had a happy ending with Bonnie.

But no.

Nothing went according to plan. A month had passed and Jeremy was back together with Bonnie. Hayley and Kol randomly hooked up and were semi dating now, and my plan to get Stefan had backfired on me so many times, I don't even have it in me to count it. This wasn't suppose to happen! I'd be damn if Katherine ends up getting everything she wanted. She doesn't deserve a happy ending. Stefan and Damon were suppose to be mine! But she had them both. I was suppose to be the popular one, but she had it all! The thought of it all, including how my plan failed, made me furious.

No way was I going to let Katherine win this time!

There was only one last thing I could do.

Plan C:... Turn Katherine's Own Paranoia Against Her.

* * *

Katherine

It was February now and I was due. I had been panicing on the inside for days, not sure how I was suppose to do this. After discussing with my parents on New Years Eve, we've organized everything. I would take care of the baby, Stefan would help out. Twice a week, the baby will stay over at Stefan's house once it's at least a month year old. Stefan would visit whenever he'd like while the baby was only a few weeks old.

Caroline, Lexi, Jeremy and Damon had already helped me set up the baby's room. Since Elena was uninterested in living at the house and preferred to stay at the Lockwood's, we decided to have the baby's room in Elena's room. We decided not to repaint the room and keep it Chartreuse (yellow and green together). After all it would be strange to paint the room pink, only to find out the baby might actually be a boy!

"Hey. You okay?" Mom asked me. She was sitting next to me on the front porch. I was just day dreaming on what would happen as the due date comes, and since I was 2 days late, what would happen? I turned to see my mom holding out some ice sweet tea. I half smiled. "Thanks, and... I'm fine." I told her. She nodded slightly.

"You know? It's kinda funny." Mom started out. After taking a sip of my drink, I looked at her wondering what she'd say. "18 years ago, when I was pregnant with you and Elena, and it was my due date coming up... I'd sit on this porch for hours in the afternoon, wondering what'll be expected for me? How would labor be like? Will my babies be okay? All those things came and went in my mind. I was so scared I might lose one of you. I never thought I'd have twins on my first pregnancy, so I was kinda on alert. I didn't know if one of you would make it or not. But I was so relieved you both were healthy and strong. Both of your births were the second best thing that ever happened to me, the first marrying your father and, don't tell him this, meeting Micheal Jackson backstage as a teenager. I got an autograph, directly from him." Mom told me. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked her slightly, when she was done.

"Because, I bet you're thinking it too. Your baby's going to be fine Katherine. The labors going to be dreadful and very painful, but in the end it'll be worth it. The minute I held you and Elena in my arms, I immediately forgot the pain I felt during labor. I forgot all the screams and shouts... all I thought about was you and Elena and how I finally got to see my first-born children in person, instead of on a black and white screen." She explained to me. I nodded slightly at her explanation.

"Mom, I'm really sorry for all the burden you had to go through with me. I just.." I started to apologize. Even though my parents were okay with my pregnancy, I couldn't help but feel like I owed them that I was becoming a burden in their lives and in this family. That they probably regretted having a daughter like me. "Katherine, sweetheart, all is forgiven. It's all in the past. You're not a burden and neither is the baby. We're not ashamed of you Katherine, and we're not embarrassed by you either." She informed me. I nodded slightly. She leaned toward me and placed her arm around me shoulder and gave me a quick hug. "Don't worry honey. Everything's going to be fine. You know what? Why don't you invite Stefan, Caroline, Lexi and Damon over? We could have a little celebration for you reaching your fully 9 month pregnancy, with no issues along the way." Mom suggested. I shrugged my shoulder slightly, thinking it wouldn't be so bad. "No alcohol though." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Please, I won't be drinking alcohol for a LONG time." I stated. "True." Mom shrugged.

I was actually surprised my parents didn't ground me back then for getting drunk at the after party... but then again being pregnant was probably the punishment itself, so...yeah.

* * *

Hours Later...

* * *

Everyone had come over to my house to celebrate my reaching for the 9th month in my pregnancy. So far everyone was enjoying themselves, chatting, and giving off jokes.

Jeremy and Bonnie were finally together again.

Caroline and Damon were still secretly dating.

And Stefan at the moment was my semi boyfriend... we were still working out on some kinks...

"Come on it's definitely a boy, right Stefan?!" Jeremy argued. We were all sitting at the kitchen table.

Everyone was going back to the whole 'gender' debate. Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon thought it was probably a boy, while Caroline, Lexi, and secretly I, myself thought it could be a girl. Stefan decided not to pick sides, but I'm pretty sure deep down he was rooting for a boy, I bet. "Here we go again I swear, these guys have nothing else to talk about when it comes to the baby." Stefan whispered to me. I smirked slightly in agreement. "Guys, guys, guys! I'm about to pop any day now. So this debate really isn't necessary. We'll all know sure enough." I settled them down. They all huffed and puffed, but overall stopped their 'battle of the sexes'.

I soon started to get up from my seat. "Hey, you need any help? You okay?" Stefan asked me, placing his hands on me to make sure I was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to put the plates up." I told him. We all were kinda eating some cake as a symbol of our 'celebration' for me and were now finished with it. "Here, let me help you." Stefan suggested. He had been very protective of me this month, making sure I was okay and helping me around the house for the simplest things. If it wasn't him, it was Jeremy and if it wasn't Jeremy, it was my dad. It was like they made up some secret schedule or something.

As Stefan was helping me out with the plates, the blondes were looking between us in awe. Eventually, they couldn't contain it anymore. "Aww! You guys are so cute together! And he's being all protective of you and stuff. So sweet!" They both admitted. I couldn't help but blush a bit at their comments. It was true, Stefan really was sweet and we did fit good together. "Katherine, can you follow me to the entrance room. I have something to show you." Stefan told me. I looked at him for a brief moment, before nodding. We soon left the others in the kitchen and were at the entrance hallway.

"So what did you want to..?" I started out, but didn't finish. Stefan placed his lips on me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, but my lips turned into a smile. He smiled back. "What are you up to, Salvatore?" I asked him teasly after pulling away. "This." He told me, while pulling out a sliver chained locket with a blue ocean colored pendant with crystal designs.(A/N:Google: Katherine's necklace vampire diaries.). It was the most enchanting necklace I've ever seen. "Stefan." I breathed out stunned by it. "This locket holds sentimental value to me and my family. My mother wore this a lot when she was younger on special occasions. I found it lying around her jewelry box. She barley wears it anymore and said it was okay if you'd have it. I loved this necklace a lot, not for its beauty but because it reminded me a lot about you. It was beautiful, yet there was something special about it within. It had that special unknown fair rubbing off it and was just... very appealing. I want you to have it... if you'd like." Stefan told me.

I looked at him still stunned by his offer. I smiled slightly and cocked my head forward a bit. Stefan took the hint and went behind me. He placed the necklace around my neck neatly. "It looks beautiful." I complimented. "Not as beautiful as you." Stefan pointed out. He kissed my neck slightly then turned to look at me. I looked at him with a smile. I've never felt this happy for a gift before. But I'm pretty sure it was more than just that. I was finally happy with Stefan. I knew for sure now that I loved him. It took me a while to realize it, but it was true. I really did love him.

"I have to go. I promised, Caroline, Bonnie and Lexi would throw me a brief baby shower. Honestly it's not really necessary, but they went through so much trouble for it to be prefect.. I... you know." I shrugged slightly near the end. "Yeah. Well, have fun and be careful." He told me. I rolled my eyes slightly. "I'm not some 5-year-old kid wandering around a supermarket, not knowing what I'm doing. I'm Katherine Gilbert! And besides, I already know the wrath of the Barbie dolls, what else are they going to do? Throw me down the river, if I piss them off?" I stated. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Stefan sang to himself. I rolled my eyes slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Bye." I told him. He kissed me back. "Bye." He repeated. I soon went back to the kitchen.

"Alright let's go! The shower's waiting!" I announced to the girls. Immediately, they came to me stunned and in shock. They were all complimenting on my new locket. And when I told them, Stefan gave it to me, they nearly lost their minds. Apparently, like on Teen Wolf, they were secretly semi _shipping_ us together in real life. So far their_ ship_ was still in one piece. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have sinked any time soon.

* * *

Damon

As the girls were getting ready to leave for the baby shower, and Stefan was left with Jeremy, I quickly took Caroline into a hallway where no one could notice us.

"Hey!" She started out softly. "Hey!" I mimicked back. She giggled slightly, that I always found cute. I cupped her face and looked into her blue orbs. "When will you be back, Care?" I asked her. "I don't know. Maybe a few minutes. Think you can survive that long?" She asked me with a small playful smirk. I smirked back. "I'll try to manage." I told her. I gave her a quick kiss, but then she quickly pulled away. "Caroline, are you ready yet?" Bonnie called out. "Yeah, I'm just...looking...for my purse." She lied. "Oh, okay? Meet us outside alright. Remember you're gonna be our ride." Bonnie told her. Caroline nodded even though Bon-Bon couldn't see her. "Whew, that was close." Caroline said in relief. I sighed too.

Keeping our relationship a secret was very hard and frustrating. At the moment I was getting sick and tired of it. I was tired of hiding in the shadows with her, and I bet she felt the same way too. "Caroline..." I started out. "I know, I know. I promise I'll tell them soon. I promise, Damon." Caroline swore. "Okay... but know this... if you don't tell them within this week... I'm going to have to tell them. And you know I'm not good at breaking news to people." I informed her.

The reason why we never told anyone about 'us' isn't because we were ashamed of our relationship together. That wasn't the problem. The real problem was what the other's would say.

Stefan would probably freak.

Lexi, as her usual dramatic self, would faint.

Bonnie would disapprove.

And Elena... well, let's just say deep down I've noticed she's been the 'jealous type'.

My parents wouldn't mind the relationship, but what about Caroline's mother? She'd probably taser me down the first chance she got, for hooking up with her daughter. Besides I'm older now... I'm in my first year in college for Pete sakes!

"I have to go Damon. I'll call you when I get the chance." Caroline told me. "I'll be expecting it." I informed her. She quickly gave me a peck on the lips and walked off. I groaned slightly, knowing I wanted more than just a 'peck' on the lips. But I knew if she stayed with me too long her friends would be suspicious on why it's taking her so long to 'find her purse'.

Yep, at this rate I'm only giving Caroline a week to admit the truth to the others. I'm starting to get tired of this whole charade we're playing.

* * *

Katherine

We all drove in Caroline's car and went over to her house, where the shower was. Immediately, I was 'showered' with baby presents for the baby. Clothing for boys and girls (mainly girls), a plain white designed crib, I could always repaint it if I want, and a breast pump... that one present was the only one to make me feel uncomfortable. I guess I'll have to learn how to use it eventually.

"So how are you and Jeremy doing?" I asked out to Bonnie, even though I already knew the answer. Bonnie blushed slightly. "Everything's going well. We're taking things slow, but I think we're getting better." She told me. "That's good." I complimented. I soon realized something. "Lexi...anything 'new' in the department?" I asked her. Lexi shook her head. "Oh that department's been closed since I moved here to Mystic Falls." Lexi told me, slightly referring to her ex, Lee. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Come Lexi, there has to be SOMEONE who catches your eye." I told her. Lexi sighed slightly and admitted, "Fine. Don't freak out or overreact, cause I may be overlooking things but... I think Elijah's won that match." I looked at her surprised.

"You and Elijah? I didn't see that coming." Bonnie stated, what everyone else was feeling at the moment. "When did that happen?! You never told me." Caroline asked Lexi. Lexi was avoiding everyone's eyes and said, "It all started at Katherine's birthday party. He caught my eye, wearing a dashing suit and I caught his. We chatted a bit with each other... in fact, he even offered me a ride home. I thought it'd be fine and well, he was so dashing, elegant and just classy. I couldn't stop thinking about him for months." We all looked at her stunned by her confession. I started to smirk slightly. "So when's the date planned?" I asked her. Lexi quickly shook her head and stood up from her seat. "Oh no! There's NO 'date' being planned. I only saw the guy like what? Twice! I barely know him." She stated.

"Wait, you met him again? Where!" We all asked her, anxiously. Lexi sighed and mentally face plumed herself for giving away that piece of information by accident.

"Apparently, there was a big murder case near Mystic Falls, so he'll be staying here for a while. Anyway, you all know I have a job at Dave & Busters, right? Anyway, I was the first one in and the last one out. I missed the bus schedule and coincidentally, I bumped into him again. We chatted briefly and I brought up how I missed my ride home, and he offered me another ride. I accepted it, since I had no other option. Since the ride was long, we ended up chatting a bit and he told me about his case. Long story short, he got me home and I ended up having his cell number." She explained to us. "So have you called him yet?" Bonnie and I both asked. "No! I mean.. no, not yet." Lexi told us.

"You should go on a date with him, Lex." I told her. She scoffed. "As if. The dudes WAY out of my league!" She complained. "Oh come on! You guys wouldn't make such a bad couple. He's smart, charming, modest, and old schooled. Trust me, they don't make much of them anymore." I told her. "But do you honestly, think he'll fall for me? Keep in mind he has no idea of my _'past'_. What if we started dating and I told him, then what? It's things like that, that always drive men away. Who am I kidding? I'm going to be single for the rest of my life!" Lexi claimed. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic acting near the end.

"Stefan still fell for me, even though I'm pregnant and was a first-grade bitch to him in the beginning. I don't think guys care about the past, Lexi. They care about what's going on now. He won't care about your _'past'_. Sure he'll be concerned for you and a bit shocked, but he won't fall out of love with you, IF he really is in love with you." I told her. "Yeah. But with you and Stefan, it's different." She told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Even though he'd never admit it, he kinda felt something for you, even if you were a bitch to him. He was just in deep denial." Lexi told me. I thought it over slightly and realized she had a point.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_'I pretty much tuned out most of the boring lecture Mr. Tanner was giving us in history class that day. It was rare days like those where I wished he could just drop dead or move somewhere else to go conflict pain (emotionally) to others. The minute the bell rung, I got out of my seat and left the class room. Once I started going down the hallway briefly, I remembered I forgot my bag. I quickly ran back to get it, only to bump into someone._

_ "Sor..." I soon stopped when I saw him. He smirked slightly at me. "We really need to stop meeting like this." He informed me. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Looking for this?" He asked me, while holding out my bag, full of my homework and due written reports. "Yeah, thanks." I told him. I looked at him for a moment, not knowing what else to say. "So... um thanks." I mumbled again. "Don't mention it. Glad to help." He started out, about to leave. "Hey... uh, Stefan, right?" I asked out slightly. "Yeah, Katherine... right?" He joked back, with a fake confused look on his face. I smirked slightly while shaking my head. _

_ "I'm having a barbecue cookout party at my house. You could come if you want." I told him. "Why? What for?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "Well, you're semi new in town, even though you're part of the founding families and was born in Mystic Falls. I thought maybe you'd want to hang out. My Uncle Mason has this awesome mix table, from back in the days that works great. My Dad borrows them on special occasions like this. You're happy to join us if you want... if you're busy it's fine, cause.." I started out. "Sure whatever. I'll come by." He shrugged slightly. "Great. I'll see you at 6." I told him, before turning to walk away. We probably didn't know it then, or we did but chose to ignore it... either way, we had been interested in each other... but that was only the beginning of the end for us.'_

I shook my head slightly at that memory. "It's not as different as you think. Just give Elijah a chance! One date, that's all I ask; is for one date." I told her. Lexi sighed in defeat, knowing with Bon-Bon and Barbie Forbes by my side, I'd NEVER let it go. "Fine, I'll give him a shot." She mumbled to herself, but I caught it up quickly and gave her a smile. "There we go. That's the old Lexi I know, hated, but ended up loving." I teased. Lexi hit my shoulder lightly and playfully at the taunt. I couldn't help but break out a smile more.

So far... this shower seemed to be going better than I thought

* * *

Few Hours...

* * *

Stefan

Damon was busy fighting Jeremy in the new upgraded Call Of The Duty video game, on the new X-box system. Katherine's parents came home early than I expected. Katherine's mother ordered some takeout for the guests, while the Dad was trying to watch some football on new the plasma T.V, they bought last year on Christmas. Jeremy had no choice, but to end the game after that, knowing his father would stop at nothing to gain the T.V remote and watch whatever the hell he wanted to watch!

I was up in the baby's room looking around. I rarely came up here. I did, but most of the time I was too busy helping the others fix this room, that I never actually had the time to STOP and take a LOOK at the room around me for a minute. Now I did, and let me just say... the little Gilbert will love it in here.

There was star stickers on the ceiling that glowed slightly, but were dimmed and twinkled a bit like real stars. There were some old kid toys that Jeremy had as a baby that was in good condition. We decided to place a toy box in the room, just to have an idea of what the room would look like. We had already purchased some paint for the room. Pink and white for girl; Blue and green for boy.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see someone leaning against the doorway.

It was Elena.

"Elena?" I asked actually surprised to see her at the Gilbert house. I've come by many times, but never saw her at least once there. I figured she may have moved out, since when the others and I were going to change Elena's room into the baby's room, I noticed all her clothing was gone from her closet and dresser.

"It's good to see you again, Stefan." She told me. I nodded slightly, although a part of me felt awkward around her. She seemed different. Her eyes use to be full of so much compassion and light. Now they were dark and dull. She even looked a tad bit paler than usual, unless it was just me. "Sweet room. The kid's gonna like it here." She started out, while circling into the room, walking closer towards me, near the crib.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" I asked her. She looked at me with a small smile. "Did you miss me?" She asked me, although it sounded like a tease. "Oh course I missed you, Elena. You're my...friend." I told her. It took me a brief second to say the last part. Obviously, I wasn't in love with her anymore, but I still felt something for her. I still cared. "Right. Well, I'm fine if you're wondering. But I have something to tell you." She said. I looked at her to face her fully.

"The reason why I broke up with you a long time ago, was because I slept with Damon." She admitted. I looked at her stunned, automatically remembering something.

_"I'm sorry, Elena but YOU broke up with ME. If you just told me why you did it in the first place, then yeah I might actually consider getting back together with you. Until then...we're just friends." _

I couldn't believe it.

My brother slept with me gi...excuse me, I mean...FORMER girlfriend?!

Even though I wasn't in love with Elena, I was still a bit hurt. This made me question if my brother really even gave a crap about me back then? "I'm sorry Stefan. It was a mistake... it just happened, and... I'm sorry." She confessed. I sighed slightly and brushed my hair back, letting go of the crib in the process, and pacing slightly in wonder. "Elena... it's okay. It's all in the past now. I'm sure that's why Damon agreed to fix our relationship ...it was just messed up back then. No loyalty, no honesty,... no love." I told her. She nodded slightly. "Stefan." She started out. I turned to look at her slightly. She walked up near me. "I know this is not possible and I'm probably going way over my head, but... I did love you Stefan... and I still do. I was wondering that maybe...after all of this is over and you realize Katherine isn't what you want... maybe we could start over and have a life together. I just know it'll work out better." She told me. I looked at her slightly shocked.

She still loved me? I thought she may have moved on by now, not that I'd go back to her in a heartbeat like I've always thought, but still. If she wasn't dating, then what the heck was she doing since last year and now? Waiting for me? I soon started thinking about what Elena said about Katherine. "Elena, I love Katherine now. I'm sorry but, this can't work." I told her. "You think you're in love with her now? She's pregnant, Stefan! She's being all sweet and sour because of this damn baby! I swear once she gives birth to it, she'll go back to being the raging bitchy head cheerleader slut that you always hated and always will! Nobody changes, Stefan. Nobody!" She told me. I looked at her still shocked by what she said. I narrowed my eyes slightly and said coldly, "Apparently, you did." Elena looked at me slightly surprised.

I soon noticed it now. Elena wasn't who she said she was.

The _old_ Elena I knew, would have never tried to go after somebody else's guy.

The _old_ Elena wouldn't have described her sister as a slut, even though a lot of people at school claimed she was.

The _old_ Elena, wouldn't be trying to hold back a crooked smirk.

Wait...CROOKED smirk?!

I soon saw it.

Her true self!

"I guess you Salvatore's aren't as dumb as I thought. You were able to see right through me. Well, considering what time it is right now, I think I'll go through with my plan C, right now." She smirked. Suddenly, she grabbed my collar and pressed her lips against mine. I was in shock.

Plan?! This had all been some sick PLAN?! I soon started thinking back on it now. The 60's dance, the dance at Katherine's birthday, the rumors at school... and...No. This ENTIRE time she had been playing us like fools. It wasn't just me she was playing with, no. It was Katherine, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Lexi. She was playing with all of us and our emotions. We thought SHE was the innocent one. We thought KATHERINE was the bitch in the Gilbert family. But we were all WAY off. It wasn't Katherine, Anna Lee, or even Hayley Lockwood, who were the most bitchiest people in school, so they say,...It was _ELENA!_ I couldn't believe this was all part of some scheme of hers. Was it because she was bored? Was she jealous? Or did she simply didn't want us all to have our 'happily ever after' in the end? I would say all the above, but I wasn't sure. As all these things swirled in my head, I had forgotten that Elena was still kissing me. I didn't even notice the kiss we were having unwillingly.

I just felt...numb.

* * *

Katherine

The baby shower was eventually over and the girls and I all drove back home. "Hey, Katherine, how was the shower?" Damon asked me, although his eyes were glued to the television playing Call Of The Duty. I figured maybe Dad's football game got cancelled or postponed. "It was great." I told him, although I knew he wasn't really interested in how my day went, but pretended since he wanted to be a good friend and 'uncle'. "That's...great." Damon mumbled. I rolled my eyes slightly, seeing as Jeremy was playing with/or against?... Damon in the game, yet didn't even notice that I was home now.

"JEREMY!" I yelled out. "Holy shit! Katherine when the hell did you get in here?!" Jeremy asked me breathless, as if I gave him a severe heart attack. I rolled my eyes again harder. "2 minutes ago, to be honest." I told him. He nodded slightly but kept his eyes glued to the game. "Have any of you seen, Stefan? I wanted to show him, these new outfits Caroline, Bonnie and Lexi got for the baby... I'm sure he'll faint when he sees there's more pink clothing than boy wear." I joked.

"I uh.. I think I saw him go upstairs last time I saw him." Jeremy started out. "Thanks." I told him. "By the way, your folks are here. They're in the other living room watching T.V." Damon told me. So that was why, Dad wasn't watching on the plasma. Usually, he'd practically yell at us for hogging the T.V on sunday during football season. Yup, you do NOT want to piss him off if you're rooting for San Francisco 49ers. Don't ask why... let's just say... they've always been his mortal enemies when it came to football.

I walked to my room to place the baby gifts the girls gave me on my bed. I soon looked around for Stefan. I ended up in the baby's room and stopped dead-end on my tracks. What I saw not only shocked me but brought back a serious déjà vu. One that probably was the reason why I became a bitch to Stefan for no reason.

_Flashback, 3 years ago_

_Gilbert household_

_'My parents were holding out a barbeque in our backyard. Everyone we knew was invited. The Lockwood's, the Bennett's, even the Donovan's came by. They(The Bennett's and the Donovan family) were really close with my dad. They go way back, like... grade school way back! I soon heard a doorbell. _

_"I'll get it!" I announced before Elena. I soon went towards the front door and opened it up to see a familiar grin. "You came." I stated the obvious in surprise. I didn't think he'd want to show up. "Of course I'd show up. You thought I'd stood you all up or something?" He joked. I chuckled silently to myself. I soon noticed a tall raven haired guy next to him. He looked like a late junior. "Hi, who's your friend?" I asked Stefan._

_ "Oh, ah... this is my older brother, Damon. I thought I'd bring him to the barbeque for fun." Stefan told me. "It's nice to meet you, Damon." I gave him one of my winning smiles. "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Katherine Gilbert." He told me. I looked at him baffled. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. "You're one of the most popular young girls in school. And besides... I'd never forget a pretty face." He charmed me. It kinda worked. I blushed slightly at his compliment. Stefan rolled his eyes and made his way pass me and the doorway. Damon followed him close behind, after grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it slightly. "You have a very lovely home, Katherine." He told me. "Thank you." I told him. With that, Damon smirked and continued to follow his brother. I sighed in despair._

_ I liked Stefan, he seemed... different, yet Damon was...wow and his eyes were so blue, yet Stefan's eyes were so green and full of... what ever it was, it left me nearly staring into them. I nearly face plumed my forehead. Falling for two guys and possibly stringing them along, was the last thing I wanted at the moment. _

_It still is._

_Hours later_

_Everyone was having a blast. Bonnie got her first kiss from a drunk Tyler Lockwood... and she LIKED IT! All the adults were nearly drunk. Jeremy was being a 13-year-old somewhere, and I pretty much bonded with Damon the whole night. He seemed really lay back and dashing. A part of me, actually thought there was a chance that he, 17-year-old Damon Salvatore, might have a thing for me, 15-year-old Katherine Gilbert. I shook my head slightly at that thought._

_ Yeah, when pigs fly to other space!_

_ I soon went out into the backyard looking for Bonnie to see where she ran off to, but mainly Stefan. I only hung out with him for like 2 hours, before he disappeared. I soon stopped dead-end on my tracks when I heard voices. I followed them towards a hill. There I saw Elena and Stefan laying down on the hill ground next to each other watching the stars. I nearly rolled my eyes at the sight of them. I decided to do what I do best, and eavesdrop on them. I did my best to keep my breathing low enough to hear them clearly._

_ "So you're from Mystic Falls, yet you're new in town?" Elena asked him confused, by her own question. "My Dad's a lawyer and well, my mom wanted to be by his side everywhere. When I was only 3, we left Mystic Falls. Every so often, we'd come back and stay for a little while, then leave, then return, then leave, then return, then it just kept becoming a never-ending habit of my dad's. Now my mom placed her foot down and demanded we lived somewhere where we could act 'normal' for a change. Because of our constant moving, my brother, Damon and I never really bothered to try to make friends, knowing by next week, we'll move again." Stefan told her. A part of me kinda felt bad for him. If it were me, I'd probably feel miserable that I'd have to leave and only see Bonnie once every week or month for a whole year! _

_"That's horrible." Elena commented, what I was exactly feeling. "Yeah, it sucked, but I grew use to it. I was actually shocked when my mom said we'd be living in Mystic Falls again. This time **permanently.**" Stefan put a lot of empathy on the last word. I smiled slightly. It soon faltered when I saw this scene come up. "Well, I'm glad you don't have to move away anymore. I'd miss you." Elena told him sweetly. Stefan smirked slightly. "You barely know me." He reminded her. "Yeah, but... today, I felt as if... as if I've known you my whole life." She told him. Stefan looked at her for a moment. _

_"You uh.. have a leaf in your hair." He informed her. Elena looked at him confused. Stefan leaned in closer and pulled the leaf off gently. "Got it." He told her. Elena smiled. They were so close to each other, I could have sworn just one tiny movement, and they might bump each other on the head by accident. Instead of that happening, Stefan leaned in forward and kissed Elena sweetly. I stood there in shock. I didn't know what to feel at the moment. _

_Hurt, pain, anger, sorrow? It was all confusing._

_ I knew I liked Stefan, but after seeing him kiss Elena, made me realize and open my eyes. He was clearly in love with her and they'll live happily ever after. I sighed slightly at this._

_ I couldn't believe I was that stupid enough to think he'd like me back! No matter what happens, it's always HER! Elena! She makes everything look easy. Getting secret admirers, getting good grades, behaving, and just being full on compassionate. I had a hard time doing that most of the time. It made me question why twins look-alike yet they're BEYOND different?! _

_I soon quietly and quickly left the scene. It was at that moment, I made myself try to forget how much I liked him. How I nearly had a crush on him. How I was even gullible to think he'd want me like I wanted him. Cleary Elena had marked him as her **'territory' **and there was nothing I could do about that, expect forget about Stefan._

_ Forget about how the way he'd say my name made me shiver inside. _

_Forget how I deeply wanted him to kiss me if we were close and face to face._

_ Forget how the way he smiles makes me forget about everything and everyone at once... like we're the only people on earth last surviving._

_ Forget how his eyes nearly shone every time he'd glance or look at me, which made me nearly blush every time._

_ I decided I wouldn't care about Stefan anymore. I'd forget him, move on with my life, find another guy to like, hopefully he'd be my boyfriend in the future, and live happily ever after with him. It was at that point... I did my best to not care about Stefan... and make sure the same feelings were received.'_

I couldn't believe it... I just couldn't believe it. Right before my eyes my biggest fear, aside from dying off Wickory bridge, has come true. I lost him. I had lost Stefan...TO ELENA! He was kissing her. Tears forced themselves to fall, but they just couldn't. It was too painful to watch, yet I couldn't find it in me to turn away. I should have known, it was too good to be true. Maybe it was all a lie. Like I said before, how could he ever love me? He'll always love Elena. No matter what, it's always gonna be Elena.

Always.

Something croaked out of my voice by accident. Elena soon pulled away from Stefan and smirked at me. Stefan looked at me in shock. A tear twinkled in my eye, yet I refused to satisfy Elena with my pain. I simply turned around and quickly walked off. "Katherine!" I heard Stefan call out to me. I didn't listen. I soon got down the stairs and gained the 'game players' attention. "Hey, Katherine you alright?" Damon asked me. I looked at him with teary eyes and simply left the living room. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but as long as I was far away from Stefan, I was fine.

"Katherine, wait!" I heard Stefan halt for me. "Hey! Stop, no! Look, I don't know what happened up there, but clearly she's upset. I suggest you leave her alone, Stefan." Jeremy told him sternly, as a protective father would to defend a child, who was accused of a crime. "Jeremy, you don't understand. I need to talk to Katherine." Stefan told him. "I don't care. My sister is in a really delicate position right now, and I swear to god, Stefan if you hurt her in any way up there, even if it's only emotionally, I won't hesitate on kicking your ass!" Jeremy warned him.

I soon forced myself to not hear more of it, and kept walking. "Oh, poor Katherine. Always has the wrong end of the stick!" Elena started out with fake sympathy. I glared at her slightly in disbelief. "How could you? I knew you were an inconsiderate, selfish, manipulative bitch... but I never knew you could be so heartless. Why? I didn't do ANYTHING to you! I'm your sister!" I told her. She scoffed slightly. "Please, spare me the whole 'sister' crap, Kat. We've never been sisters. We may be born from the same parents, grew up with each other, and share the same face, but we're not sisters. You may have cared for me, but I never cared for you. You're just a copy of me, who has everything that was suppose to be mine. You wanna know why Damon dumped you? Because we slept together a LOT while you two were together. He wanted to be half honest with you and broke things off, not wanting to continue living in a lie. Why did Elijah leave you? Not because you'd ruin his reputation, but because we had a brief affair one time. He thought I was you. He felt ashamed later and wanted to end things with you, instead of you finding out years later and be in pain. I even had an affair with Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood, Klaus, Kol, Elijah Mikealson, Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore, Sam Shane,...(sigh) the list continues." She smirked.

I looked at her stunned and in disgust. I couldn't believe it. And in the end, she pinned ALL her affairs on ME and made it look like **I** did them! "I don't understand... why would you do all those horrible things to me? I've been nothing but a good sister to you!" I stated.

"I don't care about our 'sisterhood'! You took away everything I wanted! I should have been the popular one! I should have been lucky enough to have real friends! I should have all those admirers, and love interest you have! I should be the one with Stefan! He's mine and he'll always forever be mine, till death does us apart! And if we still were together... there's a possiblity...that this baby should have been MINE! All of it! You don't deserve it, not one bit! You got all my luck while I'm left with nothing! You deserve to get everything that's coming to you!" She yelled at me, poking at my stomach, referring to the baby part a few times.

I looked at her in shock, yet still was disappointed in her. I soon realized there was nothing I could say to her, but simply leave the room.

My head was a bit dizzy and so much pressure was on me. First Stefan cheats on me, then Elena swears to make my life a living hell...that's pretty much enough to send me down the deep end! "Katherine! Wait, stop!" I heard Stefan call out again. I was trying to walk outside and leave, but he soon caught up with me and grabbed my arm so I could look back at him.

"Katherine, listen to me." Stefan started out, but didn't finish. "No! Stay away from me. Just stay away from me. I can't Stefan! I just can't. I need you to leave me alone." I cried, but the tears just couldn't come. "Katherine, please. You don't understand." Stefan started out. Jeremy soon came out with Damon and my dad. Mom came out seconds later behind them. "Hey! Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from my sister?!" Jeremy threatened. "Jeremy." Stefan nearly sighed. When he turned around, Jeremy was about to throw a punch but Damon jumped in his way, making him miss.

All hell broke loose.

Damon and Jeremy were stuck in a fist fight. Dad tried to settle them down, with Stefan's help. Stefan was getting pissed and wanted everyone to shut up and be quiet so he could 'talk to me', although he'd never say it out loud, I saw it in his face. Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie, coincidentally, drove up and saw the fight. They came out demanding to know what happened and that they were only gone to the store for only 15 minutes! The scenery in front of me was insane and intense. I couldn't process it all in my mind. It was all too much and overwhelming for me.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" Caroline and my mother nearly screamed out at the same time.

At that point I snapped.

"STOP!" I yelled out, it nearly echoed the entire neighborhood. Everyone soon looked at me. At first in confusion, but then stunned. They had the facial expression that said 'Oh SHIT.' I looked at them confused, while trying to calm down my breathing. I soon looked down to realize why they had that expression for.

My water broke.

(To Be Continued...)

(A/N: OOOOH I bet you were shocked as I was while reading/rereading this! What will happen now? Will Katherine ever let Stefan explain himself? Is Statherine over?! Will Elena succeed in making Katherine's life miserable? Also, I decided to make a small flashback of Stefan and Katherine when they were like 15. They kinda had a crush on each other, yet never admitted it. Explains a LOT for this story. I assume maybe some old feelings were stirred up and made them realize they did at one point love each other...okay maybe not LOVE each other, but yeah...near that point, if it wasn't for ELENA! UGH! I hate her so much! XD I don't know if I'll ever find it in me to make a centric fic about her being...the 'main and good' character. Honestly, I did like her, but after season 2, she kinda lost me...plus I was more into Kat than her..and I'm not even sorry for admitting it ;) Anyway...we'll see what'll be up next for our main couple (Statherine) Hopefully, we'll get to see them make up and have a good baby scene with the ACTUAL baby! But one can only hope,..Anyway,...Catch ya on the flip side ;)

(P.S: I'm really, really, REALLY SUPER sorry for updating this late, and I'll update VERY late next month too, since I'll be gone for a while on vaca and I doubt I'll have much internet connection. I'll update as soon as I get back and have the chance. Also, thank you guys for being patient with my story and sticking with me this far! :) )


End file.
